Something In The Water
by ScarlettScribble
Summary: Mirandy! Femslash and all those fun things. Smutathon litterally lol. Andy remains in Miranda's employ, the reason unknown to the woman herself. But delving a little deeper on a working trip, true emotions finally come to the surface :P.
1. A Little Bit of History

**_I'M BAAACK!! have ya missed me :D :D :D :D. lol. dances_**

**_As promised on many a fandom...the first chappie of another fic i'm writing is up...updates as often as I can most likely everyday as long as something silly doesn't happen!! I have been typing this for the last week or so...and have litterally worn ma fingers to the bone lol! so I hope your happy!! I really should poke ma head back into real life...but its so boring in comparison lol!_**

**_Sooo tada peeps, here we go...another Smutathon with plot lol!! This name was originally cos the fic was going to be a one shot...then i added a beginning and an end and threw a plot in their somewhere lol...and yeah ended up with a fun fic...but the title stuck and I can't bring myself to change it lol!! Andy sticks by Miranda's side in this one rather than leaving her in paris...well she does leave her but comes back..all will be explained within the first few sentences._**

**_let me know what you think...reviews are mentally begged for lol!! next chappie will be up tommoro!! This first chapter is more of an explanation of what happened after Andy tried to leave and why she is still employed by Miranda...next chap. The fun begins :D hehehe._**

**_hope you enjoy_**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett (Flit...fruit and nut cake ect) lol._**

**_--SS--_**

**_Something In The water_**

A year had passed since Paris, that fateful day where she'd almost left Miranda's side. The phone had ended up in the fountain, heels clacking across the sidewalk as she stepped willingly into a new life. But it hadn't happened. She'd returned to the hotel to find Nigel lying in wait. He'd dragged her inside arms flying widely as he squeaked out a reprimand for her crazy stunt. He'd literally plonked her down; a spiel of speech rolling of his tongue, giving her hundreds of reasons why she should remain, demanding it.

At the time she didn't understand how she could, Miranda would surely fire her. She'd abandoned her in the middle of the most important time of the year, leaving her alone with the paparazzi yapping at her heels.

Nigel had just ordered her to apologise, claiming the little word could do wonders. Andy hadn't believed it, having bared witness to many people begging Miranda for forgiveness, they barely lasted a minute. The words not even leaving their lips before she'd been ordered into the room, Miranda quietly requesting security to take the 'babbling idiot' out of her office, and remove them from the building as swiftly as possible.

She remembered being thankful that, if Miranda refused, at least her humiliation wouldn't be dished out in front of all the other eyes within runway. Emily would have relished in it, probably escorting her out herself. She'd trodden on too many toes, to the point where even Miranda had noticed and commented on that fateful day. She hadn't intended to, each choice she'd made seemingly the only option. But Miranda had been right, she'd had a choice, it had been neither nice nor pleasant, but always a choice.

She never forgot the sinking feeling, Nigel's words bringing the repercussions of her spontaneous behaviour to the fore. But if she was honest she hadn't cared about any of it. The only picture within her mind was the woman she'd been working for, swallowed up by everyone around her. She'd been suffering only an evening ago, having been abandoned by her husband, and here she was doing the same. Miranda may not want her now, but it didn't seem right to walk away without even an attempt at gratitude. After all, within all her demands, and eccentricities she had still gifted her with an opportunity of a lifetime, and Andy had literally thrown it away.

So with a heavy heart Andy had made her way through the hotel, head hanging low. She'd been prepared, defences on alert for the words that were about to slice through her. Miranda would eat her up and spit her out before moving on to the next victim, if she even warranted that level of response. Miranda may just ignore her altogether, and for some reason Andy had never shaken the feeling that, that would have hurt more than anything else. Meaning nothing to the woman she'd worked so hard to please, who she'd given up everything for just to remain by her side every minute of the day.

She'd stood in front of Miranda's door, preparing to knock, not willing to use her key any longer and it had flown open, the sharp movement making her take a step back, coming face to face with fury. Miranda's eyes had been shimmering with anger, brighter than ever before. She'd never seen that side of her, emotions always held in check, but not then.

Her eyes had born into her, grazing thoroughly over her form before whipping round, strolling back into the room without a word, door left wide open in invitation, or, as Andy thought of it, a silent order to enter. She'd had to steel herself before walking in, heart pounding, heated palms starting to sweat under pressure, one simple word and it was harder than anything she'd ever had to say.

Miranda had just stood there, eyes unmoving, as though attempting to pierce into her soul; the cold blue stare having haunted her dreams in many following months. She didn't remember the actual moment of apology, everything a blur, her emotions all up in the air as she forced herself to face down the devil, preparing to get burned.

But she hadn't.

Miranda had remained silent, still staring. Many minutes had passed, the silence seeming almost crushing, making Andy's muscles ache under the tension. She'd wanted to run, leave this woman and never look back; the one who pushed her to the edge almost everyday of her life. She was always testing, as though searching out her limits and forcing her over them. If Andy was honest, it was now something she craved, anything else falling short. She surpassed her potential with this woman pulling her strings. Miranda had moulded her, making her more than she'd ever imagined. She could walk alone within the world now, but her denial at that fact, couldn't help her ignore her reluctance, although it kept the reasons at bay. Andy refused to face up to the facts, her days too full to the brim for thought. Even this single memory taking up precious minutes she couldn't afford, and yet, here she was remembering the day Miranda had let something slip. Gave her a second chance, something no one had ever received within runway, before and since. Andy was a miracle within those walls.

She'd shivered under Miranda's gaze but refused to look away, refusing to show fear, having hardened herself over those many months. She'd just waited, wondering what the editor was looking for, her eyes more intense than ever. She'd never been looked at that way but anyone, especially not Miranda. She was the only one who existed at that point in time, absorbing all the editor's attention, no photographs or articles to divide her focus between. And it had been intoxicating.

Finally, after several tense minutes Miranda had moved. A subtle jerk of her head in the affirmative and that was it. Andy had remained within her employ. She'd held back a smile, unwilling to believe she was out of the woods. And as she'd turned Miranda's voice had rung out, the sound alarming her senses, unaware of what was too come, a sheer sense of dread.

She'd turned to face her, knowing the older woman wouldn't willingly talk to her back. All expression had vanished from her face, the shutters clamping down; no lingering fury or distain. But her voice was enough to instil fear in anyone, an icy wind of words wrapping around her senses, it was something you'd never forget.

'Andrea if you ever leave me like that again, sorry will be no where near sufficient. Believe me when I say I will personally ensure you'll have no where left to hide.'

She'd swallowed, voice dying in her throat as her fear bubbled up. The thinly veiled threat, exposed within those few words.

This was her last chance, failure was not an option.

She'd walked out those doors, the tension easing away, replaced by relief. She'd survived, lived to see another day, one in which she would remain by Miranda's side. She'd been pardoned by the devil. Everyone had questioned why? Wanting to know the answer but no one willing to ask Miranda anything, knowing they wouldn't get the same opportunity as Andy. The one who'd claimed to have wanted nothing; had been given more than anyone in the history of runway. The rumours had flown round the office, fuelled by curiosity and spite, no one understanding what she'd done to deserve it, all the while unaware Andy was asking herself the same question.

And to this day, the answer wasn't known by anyone but the devil herself.


	2. Denial Is Not An Option

**Chapter 2 as promised. The story beings peeps hehehehe. I'm so cruel to Andy...always sticking her in an awkward situation but its sooo fun!! This is set like a year or so after Paris, just so you know :). **

**siiigh I is sooo dizzy n sleepy!! dunno y...maybe I'm illergic to lectures...i have them tomoro shudders naaaasty! better than work though...so I shall battle on and drown myself in the riveting world of business history and managment economics face plant zzzzzzzz. Why oh why did I do this course...i'll never know...temporary personality transplant when i chose it I tell you lol!! i would say its a mission to drive me insane...but its a bit late for that :P. I went crackers loooong ago!! hehehe. **

**Right...I shall dart away and continue typing, vid making ect...busy little life i lead!! lol.**

**enjoy**

**hugs**

**Scarlett xxx**

--SS--

**Something In The Water (2/?):- Denial Is not An Option**

The sun was shining through her window, the warmth heating her skin as her alarm screamed into her conscious. She groaned rolling over, wishing to burrow beneath the covers not willing to face another day. It was the weekend but as always work never ended. A fashion shoot booked many miles away. She would barely have a moment to herself other than a few hours in the evening; spending the day rushing back and forth fulfilling Miranda's demands. There were a couple of parties to attend; Miranda was required to appear if only for an hour or so, much to the woman's annoyance. But Irv was the boss and while Miranda would deny it to her dying day she had to do what he ordered.

With a muffled moan she rolled out of bed, shivering slightly as the air hit her skin. Her outfit was laid out and ready, her lifestyle ordering her to prepare everything in advance. She had two hours until the car arrived, enough to shower dress and ring round to check everything was in order with the flights, delays didn't fit in with Miranda's schedule and it was up to Andy to insure there weren't any, working miracles as always.

She dragged herself into the bathroom, head a mass of images, her dream lingering in her conscious. The spray hammered onto her skin, steam consuming the room. Her hands slid round the back of her neck, trying to ease the early morning aches, mind gradually clicking awake. Blue eyes swam in her mind, heart slamming to a halt as her dream skidded to the foreground of her mind. Miranda. She'd recognise those eyes from anywhere. She'd invaded her dreams last night but for the life of her couldn't remember how. What had she been doing within them, was it just mirroring everyday life, maybe a nightmare where something had gone horribly wrong, or was it something a little darker. Andy feared the latter, feeling a shiver at the thought, pleasure emanating across her skin, even though her memory refused to provide her with any evidence.

What had she dreamed? Had it really been of Miranda, and if so, what'd happened?

Andy swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, a pounding beginning in her temples, scrabbling for anything to occupy her mind. Images were flashing to the surface, unwelcome ones created by her over active imagination. It was a dream, but what it contained she feared, no longer able to ignore little lingering emotions, her subconscious coming into play, forcing images into her sleep weakened mind, silver hair trailing over her skin, lips soft and supple, caressing, drifting lower. Her hand snapped out, wrenching the tap round, icy cold water cascading out, brain freeze. She cried out, skin stinging from the shock, bumps prickling up as she shuddered from the sudden temperature change.

She stumbled out the shower, gasping for breath, kicking her body back into gear as the air clamoured round her frozen skin. She chucked a towel round her shoulders, scrubbing away the lingering moisture, wishing for warmth. Her mind focused on everything around her, Andy unwilling to let it drift. She didn't have time for the inconvenience, wondering why her mind was playing tricks on her, where the silly notion had come from. She was straight, men made her heart race, not her temperamental boss, a woman in any number of ways.

With a subtle roll of her eyes she cursed her subconscious, blaming it on stress. Miranda would be on her mind most of the time, it was natural for her to seep into her sleep. So with a slight scold for panicking she managed to drop the thoughts clamouring at the edge of her mind and focus on the most pressing demands of her day.

Flinging the towel to the side she hurried forward, casting a glance at the clock the minutes ticking by overly fast as always. Dressing in a hurry she flicked her phone open, hitting the speed dial buttons, rushing round her required calls, checking everything was ok. For once luck was on her side, everything in order. She gave one last round of her tiny flat, ensuring everything was unplugged and all she'd need was in her suitcase before slipping out the door with a satisfied sigh, all lingers of the dream locked behind her.

……………

The plane rumbled around her, engines flaring into life. The boarding had gone without a hitch, well all but one, for her at least. She'd been the unlucky member of the team to draw the seat beside Miranda, unable to relax with the woman by her side. The arm rest was up; Miranda claiming it gave her more room in which to move, when in all honesty it meant she could consume Andy's space as well as her own. It wasn't like the woman didn't have a huge amount already, but what Miranda wanted she got, and Andy wasn't in a place to complain. Being thrown out of a plane wasn't a welcoming thought, especially when they were 30,000 feet above sea level, and she knew everyone would deny they saw anything, just thankful it was her rather than themselves, the perfect murder, everyone silenced by fear.

So she ordered herself to settle, wishing her mind to clear, release the tension and drift away. Miranda had work which she wished to do, an order not to be distracted on anything other than imminent death. So Andy had a few hours to kill and only one way in which to do it, books, games, movies were all out, too noisy requiring too much movement. Anything but breathing tested the limits so she had very little choice but sleep. She had to ignore the thought she'd snore, or flop onto Miranda's shoulder. After all she'd soon know, death would be imediate if either happened. But she couldn't cope with remaining awake too worried to move. She sighed knowing sleep wouldn't willingly come, so with a subtle shift she dived forward, burrowing around in her bag, ignoring Miranda's eyes knowing they would be on her, disdainful and annoyed but with nothing specific to poke at. Sitting up, she slammed her hand over her mouth, two little sleeping pills flying to the back chased down with a gulp of water.

Several minutes later her eyelids started to droop and with a sigh of relief sleep claimed her.

_A smell drifted into her subconscious, unique to only one woman, clouding around her senses. Lips grazed the shell of her ear, whispering words she couldn't hear, skin tingling from the warmth of her breath. _

_Hands trailed over her stomach, muscles clenching in anticipation, turned on by a single touch. Her breath caught in her throat, fingers grazing beneath the material of her shirt, stroking the curve of her breast hidden beneath, the tip of a single finger tickling, trailing patterns before dipping down passing the line of lace edging her bra delving beneath. _

_Smooth lips caressed the line of her throat, her head falling back in submission, willing wanting, mouth parted in pleasure. She gasped, the faceless figure twirling her nipple between their finger tips, a throaty giggle echoing against her skin. It made her swallow, throat bobbing against softened lips, open mouthed kisses trailing lower, the tip of a tongue flicking out, dipping between her breasts. She couldn't help the moan that escaped as teeth lightly nipped against her skin, tugging her bra away, mouth replacing the fumbling fingers drawing the taught bud into a warm wet mouth, tongue twirling around it, teasing, pleasure shooting between her thighs, bodying begging for more. _

_She felt the fingers skip lower, twisting her belt, loosening the top of her trousers, hand sliding in with ease slipping between her legs, rubbing, palm grinding up against her, hips bucking at the welcome pressure. She was so close, mouth drawing her nipple in deeper, twisting, twirling, hands flying up to curl into silver locks. She cried out as the little line of lace between her legs was tugged aside, finger slipping through her folds with ease before thrusting inside. She was soaking, juices flowing freely, craving her touch. Her body was burning up, grinding down, hips rocking rhythmically, moaning, so close, pulses of pleasure pounding through her veins. _

_The warmth abandoned her breast, tongue trailing a path over her throat, lips coming to rest against her, tips brushing together in a whisper 'come.'_

_Eyelids flickered, the voice seeming so familiar, trying to focus through the haze, body overrun with desire; she finally managed to open her eyes, to find ice blue orbs staring into her own. _

'_Come for me Andrea.'_

She bolted up, eyes snapping open, a gasp echoing out into the silence. She sensed Miranda jump beside her, the sudden movement obviously unexpected, jarring the older woman's concentration; something that will have vexed her greatly. Andy scrabbled for breath, eyes whirling round flicking to the woman beside her before darting away, trying to ignore the overwhelming ebb of desire plummeting through her system. She had to find a distraction, already drawing unwanted attention to herself, for once wishing Miranda hadn't looked up from her work. The woman never let anything distracted her for more than a few seconds, why was she suddenly so interested.

She needed something to focus on, anything. She started to jig, body full of unexpended energy, bubbling over from her dreams. She didn't know what to do, uncomfortable, on edge, with the woman who'd been fingering her within her dreams sat only inches away, this wasn't happening. She was straight. Her feelings for Miranda were nothing but a working relationship; at least that's what she'd convinced herself. But with it thrown so violently within her face, she was unable to deny her desire any longer.

She squeaked as Miranda's hand crashed down on her thigh, fingers curling into her skin forcing her to freeze.

'Stop fidgeting.'

Andy's eyes flashed down, mouth growing dry, skin already over sensitive, the heat of Miranda's hand almost too much to bear. All her hand had to do was slide a few inches to the left, so close and yet an impossible feat. Like a drug, she'd been set into her system by a simple dream, and now Andy couldn't ignore the craving. Her leg twitched, a reflex reaction, unable to sit still.

She turned her head guiltily, knowing punishment was forth coming; ignoring a direct order wasn't something you got away with. Miranda's eyes bore over her glasses glaring down, the stare making Andy melt. Remembering those eyes gazing into her, fingers buried inside, ordering her to cum. She shivered.

'Andrea are you ill?'

She blushed, mind blank, words failing her any answer not forth coming. She couldn't think. The older woman's eyes burning into her, as though able to read every thought that flittered through her mind, the memory of her hands on her, lips caressing her skin. She twitched desperately preventing the second bout of shivers, unable to take much more.

Giving into instinct, she shot out of her seat, fleeing from the feel of Miranda's hand and her rebelling body. She forced herself to halt her need to run, knowing there was no where in which she could escape. Walking slowly, back straight, muscles clenched, she calmly strode over to the bathroom.

Stepping inside she sighed with relief as she clicked the lock, head coming to rest against the wall, cooling against her skin. She needed to think, fight every feeling bubbling its way under her skin. It was just a dream, nothing more, a subconscious compilation of people and images. It didn't even have to have anything to do with Miranda, just her mind grappling for a figure and falling on her main focus.

The attempt was fruitless, skin flaring every time a single memory blossomed into view. She took a deep breath, head falling back against her shoulders, wishing away the hours. Why did it have to happen now, when she was tied to Miranda's side for the whole of the journey and majority of the trip? It was a cruel joke if ever there was one.

She couldn't hide in here for ever, although the thought was tempting. Remain in here, waiting to wake up from this nightmare. But it wasn't an option. She wracked her brain trying to find a plausible explanation for her erratic behaviour, knowing Miranda could read every expression and sense a lie a mile away.

She groaned in defeat, knowing there was nothing she could do. Miranda would either accept her excuse or not, both knowing it wasn't an honest answer. Normally the former would be the case, Miranda not interested and uncaring, a quick apology and explanation and it was all over. But this time she'd sensed curiosity behind the woman's gaze, wanting to know what had got her so flustered; a single moment managing to force its way through her aura of control. Miranda would want an honest answer, one which Andy would never give.

She smacked her head against the wall in frustration, a single thought coming to mind.

She was doomed.

TBC

--

**_Review...I demand it!! pwease :D. nah ha bounces...waaay to much energy. thats all. (hehehehe) SS_**


	3. A Series Of Unfortunate Events

**_Ok peeps, chapter 3 :D here we goooo!! I am mean to Andy i must say...but how can i resist!! I can't help but be evil lol! I hope you enjoy this one and there aren't many mistakes...I've read through it but I'm exhausted after uni and just wanna curl up n sleep yawn. _**

**_there are elements of occ for miranda...but its explained more through the woman's confusion and the relevation of her feelings in later chapters. She knows she's being ooc she just don't know why!! but i hope it works lol. its like ooc in character for her lol. if that makes sense :s._**

**_ergh one lecture tomoro thank god...second one isn't on and tutorials don't start till next week woooo!! celebrates...so I get up at 7.30 head to uni for 9...get home at 10.30...and go back to bed...happy days lol!! _**

**_righty ho peeps...thank you for all the reviews :) its making a wonderful morning and is why I update everyday cos i love getting all ma reviews when i wake up cos i'm all bubbly before i head out!! good times oh yes lol!!_**

**_tomoro update will most likely either be earlier or later cos i might be going out clubbing. Sooooo either 7-8 my time or like 2am my time (yep yep specifics cos they were requested lol). I shall try and get it up earlier if i can :D._**

**_hope you enjoy...please review!!_**

**_hugs and cookie love_**

**_Scarlett xxxxx_**

**_--SS--_**

**A Series of Unfortunate Events**

What had upset the young woman so much? She remembered the look in the bright brown eyes. Jolting up, whirling round, shinning with panic. Her assistant's behaviour had immediately angered her. She wasn't one who welcomed surprises, and being caught of guard so violently, body reacting against her will wasn't something she willingly let slip. She'd opened her mouth to reprimand only to have had the words die in her throat.

Andrea had looked at her, as though seeing her for the first time, dancing from top to toe before flittering away again. She couldn't look at her. A dream had upset her that much was obvious; one didn't just wake up from slumber in such away without a cause. But what had the dream been about? Miranda couldn't kill the suspicion she'd starred within it in some way; the young woman's reaction so obvious even to the untrained eye.

The older woman had tried to force the thought away, eyes darting down to her work. It didn't work. She couldn't help but question wondering what had happened within the woman's mind? She'd seemed frightened, fearful, maybe Miranda had harmed her in some way, finally giving into her frustrations and launching her from the window. It was a rumour that flooded the halls of runway, she'd never done such a thing, choosing to have them escorted out in a more dignified manner, but she'd done nothing to deter the comments made every time someone left her side still living. The relieved conversation always flittered in and it amused her, not that anyone would ever know. But that wouldn't have upset her assistant this much; the woman faced down 'death' everyday, it wasn't new. Her mind had most likely conjured up images of the sort before; a dream of such wouldn't upset her like this.

Miranda's thoughts had been shattered by the woman's incessant jigging. It was an element of infuriation for Miranda, hating such a habit. She'd slammed her hand down on instinct, not thinking over her actions, just knowing she'd wanted it to stop.

Andrea's reaction was of great interest. She'd been shocked, her assistances eyes, diluting, almost black in the low light of the cabin. A familiar expression, one she knew well but, seeing it on an unfamiliar face meant it was residing beyond the reach of her memory. Sadly she hadn't had time to examine it, the young woman literally leaping out of her seat.

Miranda's hand had grazed over her leg as she'd fled, the heat of her body burning into her palm moments before. The young woman's reaction had caused her to snatch her hand back, startled, eyes quickly darting round to see if anyone had witnessed the instinctive action, not known for her willingness to engage in human contact, especially with a subordinate. The fact she'd initiated it herself would result in surprise for many.

She'd been flustered. For some reason Andrea's actions had triggered something dormant, and unidentifiable. It made her uncomfortable, a giddy feeling. Miranda didn't do giddy and her behvaiour was never instictive or rash. But Andrea's little reaction had thrown her for a loop. As hard as she tried she couldn't shift the wide eyed expression from her mind, the feel of the woman beneath her fingers if only for a moment. Her body was betraying her, mind rebelling, throwing up unwelcome thoughts.

Andrea had been gone for ages, leaving Miranda alone, mind unable to question anything else. As always attempting to rationalise. She was just imagining things. All it was; was a dream; innocent and stupid. The little flash ebbing its way through her was nothing, the absence of human contact clearly going to her head. Flicking her hair from her eyes she cast a single glass in the direction the young woman had fled.

It probably had nothing to do with her anyway. Whatever had gotten the girl startled didn't matter. She'd come back, calm down and do her job. That's what mattered.

And with a subtle shake of her head, she determinedly returned her attention to work.

……………………..

The knocking on the door disturbed her thoughts, body jumping. She'd been in there for ages, too long by anyone's standards. Taking a deep breath she un-clicked the lock, heart hammering wondering what she'd find on the other side, surely Miranda wouldn't hunt her down, her curiosity would never allow her to stoop so low.

It hadn't, as the door whooshed to the side she came face to face with an air hostess. The woman seemed tense obviously uptight because of Miranda's constant demands. She wondered if the employees within the air flight firm betted to see who would be unlucky enough to wait on the dragon lady, she could just picture them behind the scenes all pulling straws, begging it not to be them. She had little sympathy, not only was she the one who had to survive at Miranda's side everyday rather than a few hours, her job had just been made a hundred times harder by the fact the woman now invaded her dreams in the most erotic manner. Life couldn't get any worse.

'Um the flight will be landing in a few moments, If I could ask you to return to your seat?'

A tainted blessing, she'd be relieved to get off the plane having wished the hour away within the bathroom. How long she'd been in there she didn't know, but everyone would be wondering where she was, especially the one woman she didn't want to see. If only she could sit somewhere else before they landed, Miranda would be focused on other things once they left the plane. Work would kick back into action and she wouldn't have time to question Andy's behaviour, but it wasn't an option. Slowly, with growing anticipation she snaked her way through the seats, hands holding on to the chairs to steady herself. There was a flurry of movement around her, everyone preparing for departure, ready for the explosion of action that was bound to hit the moment they entered the country. Her seat was beside her too soon. Breathing in deep, she turned to settle down.

Fate was not on her side.

Turbulence hit the plane at the wrong time, a subtle jump enough to unset her footing, throwing her forward. She collided with the seats, arm rest crashing into her knees, forcing her forward.

Right onto Miranda.

Her hands collided with the older woman's hips; face buried in her lap, gasping in shock, nausea bubbling up. A chill of fear flooded her senses, body shifting, trying to ignore the unique feel of Miranda beneath her hands, knowing this was the nearest she'd ever get. The way they're curves glided together, her breasts brushing against her knee as she tried to force herself away. The subtle sent from her dreams invaded her senses. A muffled moan ran up unchecked, a natural reaction, body still suffering the aftermath of the images that plagued her. A throat rumbled above her, her eyes flying open, wide with fear as she jerked her head back, Miranda hovering inches above her. The editor's head was tilted, eyebrow at an angle, arched, eyes boring into her own.

'By all means move at your own pace Andrea.'

Andy jerked away as though burned, hands fumbling, not focusing on where they fell, knowing it would send her mind into over drive, sense already pushed beyond their capacity.

She blushed, finally seated, hands balling in her lap, eyes falling on the floor. She felt like a teenager, stealing fumbles where she could. Her eyes slipped shut in shame, blocking everything out. She ignored the seat belt sigh, the ding indicating she should strap herself in, but she was unwilling to move. She held her breath as Miranda shifted beside her, leg brushing up against her own. She attempted to clear her mind, thankful when the older woman fell still. She drew deep calming breaths into her lungs, hoping her heart would slow; the beat so loud to her own ears that she feared Miranda could hear it.

'Andrea'

She jumped, head whirling round, a good an assistant as ever, regardless of the inner turmoil.

'Yes Miranda.'

'The little light is a hint.'

She frowned, mind still wading its way through everything else to understand. With a sigh of frustration Miranda leaned forward, arms reaching over her lap, Andy's stomach tensing not wishing to be touched. She felt her fingers fumble beside her hip, tugging the belt from beneath her, pulling it tight and clicking it in. She looked up, Miranda's eyes meeting her own, and Andy could have sworn she saw the slightest flick at the corner of her lips, an almost invisible sign of amusement. She blinked, certain she hadn't seen such a thing. Miranda's expression was as cold as ever, quickly returning to her own seat orders ringing out.

Andy scrabbled, whipping her pen and pad from the pocket, scribbling everything down. Anything to absorb her time and for once she was grateful, enough work to occupy her mind for many hours.

'Oh and Andrea?'

Her gaze lifted, watching Miranda's eyes trail over her, questioning, absorbing every subtle detail as always.

'My schedule doesn't leave time for you to be flustered, so whatever it is, deal with it…and quickly.'

With that she turned away, eyes focusing out of the window, an obvious dismissal. Andy settled back, cringing. Miranda had noticed her behaviour. It was foolish to think she wouldn't, the most observant woman in the world and Andy hadn't exactly been keeping her panic well hidden. She sighed, ordering herself to relax, let everything go. Miranda didn't know the root of everything that had been happening, and if it was within her power she never would.

Everything would be ok, as long as she remained calm. After all it was only a dream.

Andy concentrated her mind on work, mulling over every order she'd just received, thankful when the plane rumbled over the tarmac, the nightmare of a journey would end, work would distract her and everything happening in her head between her and Miranda would finally be over.

At least that's what she thought.

But, unbeknown to her it had only just begun.

TBC

--SS--

**_Dun dun duuuuunn!! heheehe oh dear Andy's hoping her emotional trauma will be over when she exits the plane able to bury everything within her work...HA never works that way no matter how much you want it tooo oooohhh no...have experience of that one. the fun begins heheheehe this is going to be one interesting trip peeps...oh_** **_yes!! please leave a review puppy dog face...have cookies for you all!! SS xxxx_**


	4. Futile Resistance

_**Hey peeps...didn't go out tonight as planned...much to my surprise...not siiigh! so here is chap four as promise...smut in this one peeps...big dollop of it. along with a rather large chappie too :D!! i should have a vid up later too if you guys wanna check it out...they're all up on youtube in case any readers on here didn't know...I'm flitterbug18 on there. **_

_**siiigh hmmm is it sad if i have a gameing evening lol. go back on ma old Nintendo 64 n have a laugh me thinks!! oh n if any of ya haven't read on ma LJ...i had a very interesting morning today...much to my amusement lol!! **_

_**righty ho and here we go lol!! hope you enjoy peeps...have read through so I hope there aren't any serious mistakes!! Poor old Andy things just keep getting worse...but Miranda's on to her...so maybe they might get a little bit better :p. lol**_

_**hugs**_

_**Scarlett xxx**_

--SS--

**Futile Resistance**

It had been a long couple of days, Andy always on edge in Miranda's presence. The woman was driving her insane. She hadn't given into the urges, attempting to deny her body hoping it would give up and move on to a more appropriate figure to lust after, sadly at the moment it refuse to take the hint.

Andy looked out over the sea of colour, mesmerised as always. It was a beautiful site, jewels sparkling, no expenses spared. The life of the rich and famous one in which she was just an onlooker, another addition to Miranda's entourage. But it was worth it. A year ago she would have denied such a fact, having remained un-seduced by the glamour of fashion. But now she was awed by it, the lessons Miranda had imprinted on her giving a deeper level of respect.

Many hours of effort had gone into making every unique design that adorned the ballroom, each woman wearing something different, created specifically for their form. The colours chosen to bring out their eyes or balance they're skin tone; something seeming so simple of the surface had an underlying scientific element that required a unique gift. Not everyone had the eye; the woman she worked for had one of the best in the business.

She stood a short distance away, Miranda engaged in conversation as always; false laughter echoing out as she stroked the ego of another nameless businessman. Andy hadn't had time to herself until now, mind so focused on getting everything ready, no room for personal thoughts. Now they all flooded back up to the surface. She couldn't help herself, eyes feasting on the form before her, silken skin encased in decadent fabrics, clinging to every curve like liquid. Andy's mouth went dry, eyes trailing lower, every inch, teasing, taunting. She pursed her lips, wanting to reach out, fingers flexing. Miranda's dress dipped dangerously low at the back, elegant, understated and unbelievably sexy. Andy imagined trailing her lips lower, kissing her way down her spine, coming to rest above the little line, hiding the rest of the woman away. Desire pooled between her legs, a slight pulse. She took a deep gulp of champagne, uncaring of etiquette, knowing she should let the flavours coat her tongue, enjoying each and every sip.

Miranda turned, Andy's eyes still on her hips, she dragged her gaze up, taking her time, assuming the woman to still be occupied with the same man moments ago. She halted over her breasts, the material taught, little pearly globes spilling over the top, incredible cleavage. She subconsciously licked her lips; eyes finally finishing their trail, to find Miranda staring right at her.

She blushed, ashamed at her blatant perusal of her boss, how long had she been watching?

With a slight arch of her eyebrow, indicating she knew what Andy had been up to, she flicked her head to the side beckoning her over before turning away and focusing on the following male demanding her attention. Andy swallowed, trying to ignore the heat flushing its way over her, seduced by a simple look, lust flash between her thighs as she walked, the sensitive skin brushing together with every step, approaching the woman who'd managed to invade her every thought.

As she neared, Miranda twisted her head the side, leaning in slightly, hand coming up to stem the conversation. 'Andrea, I require another drink.' Andy could have sworn her eyes darted down to her lips for a flicker of a second before her attention returned to the stranger. She swayed on the spot, Miranda's perfume stinging her senses, the look thudding through her. She couldn't cope with much more, everything about the woman driving her insane.

She hurried away, wishing to could keep her distance but aware she'd have to return to her side within seconds. Why couldn't Miranda fetch her own drink, this was another form of torture, having to linger by the woman's side unable to touch silken skin that was so tantalisingly presented to her. She quickly snuck a flute from one of the waitresses, grabbing one for herself and downing it needing some liquid courage to face the older woman once more. She could claim she lost her unable to find her within the consuming crowd, but they'd both know it was a lie. Miranda's hair announced her presence to everyone within the room, unique and stylish, like everything about Miranda, shinning under the bright lights. She skipped over again, coming to rest at Miranda's elbow, eyes facing to the floor not wishing for the older woman to see her expression, betting it was fever bright and sure to give something away.

The woman's had slid out, wrapping her hands around the drink presented to her, fingers seeming to accidentally brush over Andy's hand, lingering a little too long. Andy's eyes snapped up, unable to hide her curiosity. Miranda was looking straight at her, her mouth as stern as ever, icy, but warmth resided within her eyes. 'Thank you Andrea.'

Andy snapped, an overwhelming jolt firing through her, body shaking, as the overly honeyed voice washed over her, the subtle purr making her hum. She hurried away ignoring Miranda's curious gaze boring into her back. She'd had it, her resistance was only complicating everything, body persisting, making it impossible to hide her attraction away always fired up with sexual desire.

She bolted into the bathroom, locking herself inside a cubical, head coming to rest up against the cool wall thankful for a moment to breath. No one else was in here, all other cubical's empty a fact her mind had absorbed without her witnessing. She couldn't believe she'd become this desperate, but something had to happen, her body wouldn't allow her to live otherwise. She shifted, following through on her decision, hiking her dress up around her hips, hand coming to rest against the wall holding her steady as she shuffled. She didn't have time for preliminaries, hand slipping between her legs, touching the sodden band of silk before coming up and plunging her hand into her panties. She felt like she'd been going at it hours, soaking her fingers as she slid them inside. It was fast and furious, anything to take the edge off. Little whimpers broke out, body already tense, eyes have soaked Miranda in all evening. She wished she knew how she felt beneath her, did she make noises while having sex or remain silent only her hips giving her away, grinding up against her hand giving her pleasure. Would she be daring in bed, willing to experiment, or prudish and shy? Andy hoped for the former, the idea of a wild woman behind closed doors. God how would she taste, Andy's tongue stroking her over the edge. Andy groaned, the images flashing through her mind, Miranda with her legs spread, begging for Andy's touch. Andy's fingers flexed inside her, her left arm shaking as it supported her weight, pressed up against the walls. She rested her head against it, panting as lights flashed before her eyes. Andy's mind had long gone, unable to hear anything other than her own heartbeat. Her teeth sunk into her lip silencing the name on her lips as she came.

She slipped her fingers out, wincing, the eagerness of her actions leaving her a little sore. She grabbed a tissue wiping the glistening fluid away, trying to hide every evidence of her actions. Her scent lingered in the air. She jumped as she heard someone shift within the room, someone was inside the bathroom, had they heard her? Probably not, she hadn't made much noise, had she? Flushing the tissue away she turned, unlocking the door, stepping out intending to dart out the door ignoring whoever was in here with her.

Unfortunately the fates were against her once again. Her heart stopped as her head lifted; taking everything in, a bare back, silken skin, leading up to broad shoulders, and a mane of silver hair. Miranda. Snapping up the last inch, their eyes met. Miranda's reflected in the mirror, staring at her. Andy's heart hammered as she stepped forward, a blush creeping up her skin. She quickly soaped her hands, ignoring the fact she was washing away the evidence, the fact she'd just fingered herself to the woman only inches away. Had fantasised about her, and Miranda had been here to hear the whole thing.

She should say something, anything, but her voice had long died. If Miranda wanted anything the woman would say. At the moment she was just staring, body completely still, as unnerving as ever. Andy felt a subtle thrill flash through her, remnant of her orgasm, body shuddering slightly. She had to escape, hands still wet, she bolted, eyes cast down as she darted out the door.

Coming to rest an inch away, her back hit the wall, head falling into her hands, cheeks burning with embarrassment. She had to gather her senses before walking back into the ballroom, unwilling to face everyone unprepared.

…………………….

Miranda watched her go, unable to shift the sense she'd walked in on something. The young woman's reaction was a dead give away. She'd been shocked, eyes swallowing up Miranda before meeting the older woman's eyes. Miranda had heard the whimpers unaware of who they been coming from. Her mind had filled in the details of what might have been happening but it hadn't been prepared for her assistant to walk out to where she stood. She'd been as surprised as Andrea but for an obviously different reason. Surely the woman hadn't been doing such a thing.

She'd been shocked to contemplate even a stranger at the gathering let alone a woman she employed. Her skin hummed at the thought, body rebelling against her. Her eyes slipped shut, remembering how Andrea had looked, skin flushed, eyes bright, wide as they'd caressed her skin. She felt like a drug, Andrea's eyes making her feel like a fix, drinking her in with every gaze. She'd never felt so desired in her life, and it was working wonders on her. The young woman was seducing her without intension, her innocence addictive. Miranda had been watching her when she was unaware, watching Andrea's eyes trail over her, feeling them burn into her skin, making her feel naked beneath them. Anyone else and it would have angered her, but not Andrea. She welcomed her eyes, and every look, every action making it harder for her to deny her feelings. She rested everything on her ability to control, and the longer the younger woman remained by her side, she felt her resolve crumbling.

She inhaled, taking in her reflection, eyes darkened by her thoughts. She could blame it on the low light, but she knew the truth, and lying to herself was no longer working, especially as it now seemed her assistant wanted the same thing. A thing she'd only admitted she wanted herself a few days ago. It was all happening so fast, everything about herself coming into question, and for once Miranda was willing to let everything follow its own path, relinquish control and let the fates decide. She just wished the woman would stop messing with her mind, every hour of the day her focus split between the woman and her work, a welcome distraction, but a distraction non the less. She needed to pull herself together, and Andrea also, the woman falling apart every time her eyes were on her.

She took a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves as she righted herself, sliding out the door. A gentleman accosted her almost immediately, a fake smile falling on her face with ease. As he began to talk a figure shifted, attracting her attention. She turned to look over his shoulder, schooling her expression as she watched Andrea flee down the hall.

…………………….

Shit. Andy downed the rest of her drink, wondering what Miranda would do. Would she just ignore what had happened, did she even know? The woman could read minds she was convinced, zeroing in on her every time she thought anything remotely sordid. Maybe Miranda had it every day, Andy knew almost everyone had a crush on her, and couldn't help but hate the fact she was just another number; one in crowd of many who looked on longing from afar.

The distance between her and Miranda remained a constant, running away every time the woman got within seeing distance. She couldn't bring herself to face her, everything so fresh in her mind, unable to hide her emotions, she couldn't afford to risk it.

She turned grasping two more drinks from a passing tray, thankful she had a late morning the following day. She could sleep this off but she needed it right now. She turned her back, attempting to block her actions from the view of everyone chugging one down on the spot. She only had fifteen more minutes at the party anyway, knowing Miranda would want to make a hasty exit pretty soon and she could leave anytime after she'd departed.

She felt fingers graze against her, the touch making her jump. She fearful turned expecting to come face to face with her boss, but her eyes fell upon a broad chest and dark jacket. She stumbled back, eyes gradually lifting, hazel eyes meeting her own, smiling.

'You looked like you could do with another.'

Andy looked down, a full glass held in his hand, before her eyes drifted over to her own, the second glass she'd grasped moments ago. It was still full.

'I saw you down the other one moment's ago, I had a feeling that one would be following soon after.'

Andy blushed, a little ashamed at her behaviour, a small smile flickering onto her face. The man's eyes danced with humour, clearly amused. He seemed nice enough, a welcome distraction from everything else. She needed something to take her mind off the woman that invaded every thought. This was the perfect opportunity.

'Anyone would think you're trying to get me drunk.'

'Would I do such a thing?' he smiled, 'besides you seem to be doing a pretty good job all on your own.'

Andy giggled, alcohol already seeping into her system, mind relaxing under the drunken haze.

She reached out to accept the glass, fingers barely brushing the edge before a warm breath and whispered voice snapped her to attention. 'Anyone would think you're trying to avoid me.'

She whirled to the side, finding Miranda barely inches away, eyes meeting hers before flicking to the gentleman holding her drink.

'Let's go,' her voice was louder this time, the words for the man's ears as well as her own. The older woman's gaze was icier than ever, Andy relieved the eyes for once weren't on her. She frowned; words sinking in, wondering what Miranda was up to. She _was _avoiding her, and had good reason to, but she didn't understand why the woman would draw attention to it, or even notice for that matter. Also the older woman didn't even have to inform her she was leaving this evening, let alone make Andy accompany her.

'We have an early morning after all.' Andy opened her mouth to argue, alcohol egging her on. They didn't have an early morning, every meeting set late into the afternoon. A hand at her back soon halted any argument, 'come Andrea.' She increased the pressure of her hand and with a slight bow of her head and a formal 'good evening' she dismissed him along with any chance Andy had of a Miranda free moment, the woman's hand propelling her forward, body moving of its own accord, mind too stunned by the innocent words Miranda had voiced. A rush of images darted over her eyes, the fantasies vivid, words whispered against her skin.

……………

Miranda couldn't explain her behaviour. Knowing her words were a lie and aware of the fact that Andrea knew also, there was no way the woman didn't she organised everything on her schedule after all.

She didn't understand her jealousy. Having watched Andrea from afar unable to take her eyes off the younger woman ever since what she suspected she'd walked in on. She couldn't get the thought of her head, images inconveniently flashing up, throwing her off of the conversation, an unnecessary distraction, resulting in her having to laugh without any idea what had been said. The woman had become an unnecessary hindrance and Miranda didn't know why, she'd seeped into her psych, and for once Miranda couldn't help but welcome in the intrusion, the warmth the young woman emitted. Miranda now looked at her in a different light, eyes grazing the shoulder of the new man trying to hold her attention. She'd seen her down the glass of champagne, knowing the woman was trying to hide it from prying eyes. Anger had flared up at the woman's blatant attempt to drown whatever was happening within her, not wanting Andrea to ignore it any longer. When the man had walked over she'd snapped, stemming whatever the gentleman was saying apologising, and darting over to Andrea's side. She couldn't explain her actions away, but she'd deal with the aftermath later. She never followed her emotions, and the voice in her head was already cursing her behaviour, but it couldn't scream loud enough over everything else. She felt possessed, leaning over saying the first honest thing in her head into the young woman's ear, determined to attract her attention.

Her reaction had almost forced a flush on her cheeks, the sharp turn bringing them closer than she anticipated. She'd quickly turned her attention the cause of her ire wanting to remove him from the equation very quickly, so she stopped on the first course of action; getting Andrea out of there. She'd sensed the woman's anger, the alcohol clearly clouding her mind making her open her mouth before thinking. She didn't care how her emotions were marring her judgement, the woman would do as she said, or she'd drag her out, subtly of course.

She'd placed her hand on her back, pressing, making her move. She was angry at herself for her actions, she couldn't deny it, and was angry at Andrea for provoking them. The woman's innocence didn't deter her. This whirlwind was Andrea's fault, no doubt about it.

The man was the last straw, testing her restraint, throwing an alternate attraction in her face. Miranda didn't take kindly to it, deliberate or not. The younger woman may not be aware of everything happening within her, too wrapped up in her own issues, but that didn't make Miranda anymore understanding.

She steered Andrea away, as far as she was concerned, the evening was over.

………………..

She jerked forward, removing Miranda's hand on her, confused and angered. This wasn't fair. She wanted to scream in frustration skin already tingling from her touch. She wasn't able to recover from her infatuation, Miranda unknowingly wedging herself deeper into her psych. How was she going to get through this with Miranda halting her at every turn. And for that matter why was the woman doing so? She had no reason and no right. Andy wasn't on duty in the evening and operated on the understanding she could come and go from the party as she pleased. But Miranda had commandeered her time again, but for once it hadn't been for any real reason, not one made clear to her at least.

She raced through the crowds, sensing Miranda was somewhere close behind, flinging the car door open before darting in. She slid far over the other side, attempting to hide her anger in the dark, knowing Miranda wouldn't welcome it, it was unwarranted. After all regardless of having hours to herself this was still a working trip and Miranda had the right to consume every hour of her day. She just couldn't cope with it. Emotions raw, the figment of her desire thrown in her face every second of the day, accidental touches, words whispered, breath brushing fleetingly over her skin. It was torture. She was angry at Miranda, the woman seemingly irresistible to everyone around her, weaving a web of seduction and Andy was angry at herself for flying right into it.

She stared out the window, ignoring Miranda as she slipped in beside her. The car pulled out into the busy streets She heard the older woman shift, her breathing seeming so loud within the silence.

'You're angry with me.'

Keeping the surprise at bay, Andy buried any possible response to that comment knowing non would be welcomed lightly. She was angry; she couldn't deny it and as always she wore her emotions on her sleeve, open for anyone to see. Cars whizzed by, brief flashes of light almost making her dizzy; she blinked, shaking her head, trying to pretend she hadn't heard Miranda's comment, wishing it all to blow over. The woman was unnerving as ever, of all the times Andy had been annoyed by some silly demand and she chose now to drag it out into the open. She couldn't help herself,

'I think I have a right to be, I was unaware of any early morning demand made on my time. You lied.'

The woman looked at her, eyes angry at the accusation, regardless of it having a founded base or not, you never accused Miranda of anything. The older woman sniffed, 'you needed saving from yourself.'

Andy's head snapped round, unable ignore the comment; unaware Miranda had even known or cared about whom she spent her time with.

'I don't need saving.'

The older woman rolled her neck, contemplating, eyes drifting over to meet her own before flitting away again.

Miranda sighed, 'He wasn't right for you.'

'That's not for you to decide,'

'It's clear you're unable to make good choices yourself, the last one known to me being Christian Thompson, someone had to step in and stop you from making the same mistake.'

'What you think I follow in your footsteps in every way?'

Miranda's eyes flashed, aware of the subtle dig at her three failed marriages.

'Be very careful Andrea, there's a line, and you are quickly coming to crossing it.'

'You left the line behind long ago.' She was furious, the alcohol egging her on, all anger at everything leaking out. The last couple of days she'd be driven mad, all emotions colliding a constant stream of confusion. And Miranda had just ripped away her one chance of distraction.

'I did you a favour. And you are as grateful as always it seems.'

'A favour' She let out an empty laugh 'that's not how it seem-'

Miranda cut her off, 'In this world everything is not as it seems, looks can be deceiving. Don't base everything on what you see on the surface Andrea, try looking a little deeper.'

Andy sensed something, an underlying meaning, but it was not clearly apparent; Miranda's words as opaque as always; a mystery, one which her mind, in its current state, was in no way able to unravel.

The conversation was obviously over, Miranda facing away, concentration focusing out her window, ignoring Andy's presence completely. The only sign of any emotion running over her shoulders, her point of tension.

She turned away, not wishing to watch the older woman any longer. The argument kept repeating itself, unable to avoid thinking it over. A single realisation kept trickling to the surface. Miranda, under all her harsh words and scathing remarks, seemed to care about her and Andy couldn't understand for the life of her why. If anyone else had reacted in the same way they would have ended out on the street within seconds, black balled from everything; tossed to the side, another one to fall to her sword.

Andy couldn't help but feel guilty at her words, knowing she must have hit Miranda hard. Maybe the woman was trying to help in her own warped way, unaware of everything happening within her assistant. It wasn't Miranda's fault and Andy had taken everything out on her.

And much to her surprise had lived to tell the tale.

--

_**Please review peeps...bounces SS xx**_


	5. No Where To Hide

**_Okey doke!! WARNING possible heart attacks ahead...heres ma cliffie peeps...omg i had to do one didn't I. I've been so good up till now me thinks...but its big..oh so delicious lol. I appreciate this fic tiptoes the line of in character and ooc...but hey tis fun to write lol. remember Andy is slightly drunk in this hence being a little more bold than she would be if she was sober...and well Miranda's miranda...when she see's what she wants she takes it. So yeah...this was originally how the one shot began...enspried by the comment by kitnkabootle. _**

**_yawn its been a long day...hour long walk to the docs and then an hour walk back WITH supermarket shopping...dam the fact I need to eat lol. so i am throughly exhausted!! need to be up early tomoro too pouts. _**

**_right peeps...hope you enjoy...its short and sweet...the fun stuff will be up tomoro me promises lol._**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett xxxx_**

--SS--

**No Where To Hide**

Miranda marched into her room, slipping out of her dress. The argument still ebbed through her. She shouldn't have said anything, knowing Andy would have remained silent. But the woman's attitude had unnerved her, for once wanting to ease the anger away, but she'd gone and made it worse as always.

Her little line at the end, she shouldn't have voiced it, a subtle hint maybe to read into everything that was happening. All this time the young woman had been by her side and forgiven for every fault and she'd not once questioned why. Maybe she couldn't voice it to Miranda but the older woman had seen no evidence of curiosity anywhere. Miranda hadn't even admitted the fact to herself.

Andrea had been the best assistant she'd ever had, and that evening in Paris she'd convinced herself the second chance was in aid of her not wanting to let something good slip away. Having Andrea made her life easier, the woman anticipating her every move. So that was the excuse she'd fed herself over the past many years. And if her emotions made her uneasy, lingering looks lasting longer than they should, touches sending her senses on edge, she quickly dismissed them mind able to come up with an explanation to settle her psych. But now the younger woman had forced everything in her face, her actions only triggering everything she'd suppressed, lying dormant only to crash over her in a wave in the last couple of days. Everything had been creeping up on her, sneaking in unawares until she'd opened her eyes to find all her emotions laid bare, denial no longer a viable option. Tonight had been the pinnacle of everything, and her thoughts were on fire.

She needed to get out. She knew the pool would be open at this time, the hotel having claimed it was open at all hours, a good distance from the hotel. She could do with the walk, a quick dip in to tire her out before she finally rested for the evening.

Anything to keep everything from consuming her, something to help her maintain her control, knowing she just needed to rest on it this evening, build up her barriers.

Hanging up the gown carefully, placing it in its protective casing as always, she quickly pulled on her swimming suit, pulling a wrap round her hips. Stylish as always, maybe no one would be around this evening but she wasn't willing to take the risk.

Grabbing a towel she stepped out, a sigh leaking out as the door clicked shut behind her.

…………….

The water was cool as it caressed her skin, shivers breaking out as she slipped beneath the surface. The sun had long set, lights twinkling, dancing over the ripples in the pool.

The heat of the day lingered in the air, warm as always, summers that never ended. She sighed, body gliding through the water as she swam, arms swinging out dragging her through the water with ease. It was refreshing, clearing her mind after a stressful day. The alcoholic haze still lingered, topped up by a couple before she'd descended to the pool. The evening had tested her resolve, mind mulling over why Miranda had seemed so concerned, throwing up a number of scenarios. She'd needed a break, just a moment to herself, in the blissful silence, somewhere where she wasn't staring at four walls with only one woman to occupy her mind.

She halted, arms coming to rest against the edge, holding her head above water. The moisture lapped at her skin, tickling at her hair line. Tipping her head back she dipped it below the surface, the cool liquid rushing in, soaking her scalp, soothing. She sighed. Shifting slightly, backing up against the wall, head coming to rest against the side as she stared up at the darkened expanse of sky above. The stars were out, shinning high over head; untroubled by anything that happened within the world. Her eyes slipped shut, relishing in the calmness of the evening. It was heaven having to pool to herself, everyone either out on the town or asleep at this early hour of the morning. It had just gone 2am when she'd headed out, knowing sleep would never come and the ceiling a poor distraction from everything threatening to explode within her mind.

Movement caught her eye, a shadow floating over to the edge of the pool. Disappointment welled up, reluctant to share her evening with anyone but herself. Maybe the stranger would leave relatively soon, they were only one after all, not a group of people prolonging a wild evening. A quick dip in and out; at least that's what she hoped.

Suddenly the lights hit their hair, a sharp flash of silver. Andy swallowed, eyes whirling round zeroing in on the figure at the edge of the pool.

Miranda.

The gods were against her. Miranda was eyeing her, head tilting to the side as she realised who it was, eyes almost seeming to narrow within the dark. Andy hovered, uncertain of what to do. Surely the woman didn't demand she had a whole swimming pool to herself. She could imagine the complications of ordering everyone out if she ever wished to use it within the day. She could understand the splashes and noise would be unwelcome to a woman like Miranda, but her power only reached so far. Stubbornly she held her ground, refusing to shift, eyes taking in everything about the older woman, thankful for the dark, shielding her expression, the night excusing everything, a carpet of secrecy, allowing everyone to do things they wouldn't dream of during the day. Everyone was always braver when hidden under a cloak of darkness.

Miranda moved, fingers fumbling at the knot on her hip, aiming to undo the wrap. Andy's eyes snapped shut, not wishing to add fuel to the fire. This was a new form of torture, her eyes previously soaking up everything, the most naked she'd ever seen Miranda, and now all the more was going to be revealed to her hungry eyes, she couldn't cope; her body already humming, the water heating up around her, skin tingling as desire crept over her. She gulped willing her eyes to remain shut, resist temptation. It didn't work. Surrendering, they cracked open, watching the sash flutter away. Miranda's costume was black, tied behind her neck, a startling counterpoint to her silver hair, seeming to shimmer in the moonlight. The skin of her back was exposed, material taught, clinging to every curve. She had the most amazing figure, smooth skin, breasts spilling over the edge of her swim suit, creamy white contrast.

She lowered herself gracefully into the water, sending ripples dancing over the surface. Andy couldn't tear her eyes away, knowing she should move. She could get out, run away as always, but that would arouse Miranda's suspicion more than it had been already. The water lapped at the ends of Miranda's hair, her head held high above the water as she swam refusing to allow the water to touch it more than she had to. The water parted with every stroke, splashes ringing out, foot lightly breaking the surface with every kick.

She came to rest at the edge, exposing her throat as she leaned back, arms securing her. The surface of the water broke, breast shimmering from the moisture bobbing just above the surface. What Andy would give to have her hands on her, lips caressing her dampened skin, teeth nipping its way up, parting willing lips in kiss.

She couldn't resist, soaking herself at the sight, groaning. What she'd give to have the woman in her arms. She hadn't allowed herself to think of Miranda in the evenings, not allowing herself to come under the image of icy blue eyes; the occurrence earlier this evening a moment of weakness. She'd attempted not to feed her hunger, wishing the complication to vanish the following morning. It never did, every touch, sound, look, it turned her on. A simple seduction, one Miranda wasn't even aware of.

She couldn't help herself, the evening having set the embers alight, muscles already aching, begging to be sated. Her fingers trailed over her stomach, tensing beneath her touch. She knew she shouldn't risk it, the woman only a few meters away. She was hidden here in the shadows, knowing she couldn't be seen. But it still felt like the world was watching. It was wrong on so many levels. But desire was a powerful thing and she couldn't resist.

Her hand slipped between her legs, tickling against the line of lycra, fighting the flush burning up against her skin. She couldn't believe her audacity. Hiding at the edge of the pool, far away from the figure of her desire, touching herself to the secret sights she'd been privy too. Her fingers tickled over herself, tentative, each movement more daring than the last. Her palm ground up against her clit, teeth sinking into her lip holding back a gasp. She remembered the site of Miranda's body, every inch exposed to her eyes, imagination filling in the rest. It could be Miranda's hand on her, words whispering into her ear like her dream. Would she touch her forcefully, showing as much confidence within this as everything else? or softer, lightly teasing, working everything out, listening to the hitches within her breath, sensing where she wanted to be touched. Her hips bucked, body cringing at the subtle splash. She cracked her eyes, the woman still far away, almost swallowed by the evening on the other side. She was still resting, arms holding her up against the edge; the image of beauty. Andy pressed harder against herself; giving in. She couldn't deny her desire, the hunger in her body overwhelming, pounding through her system. Her hand moved faster, legs spreading beneath the surface, head tipping back willing herself to orgasm; anything to take the edge off. She'd almost been driven mad by lust; having the woman by her side almost every hour, unable to touch. She wanted this woman beneath her, crying out from the feel of her hands on her, lips suckling against her pleasure points. She wanted to watch her come undone, consumed with lust that mirrored her own. She just wanted this one woman, one she could never have. She moaned, too far gone to care, fingers flexing, so close. The silence seeped in around her, her panting seeming loud in the open air.

Warmth breath brushed against her skin, a hand falling over her own, stilling it before forcing it hard against her, a cry ripped from her lips echoing out, as a chill tumbled down her spine. The voice she hoped not to hear, rumbling out only an inch away.

'Anyone would think you want me Andrea.'

TBC

--SS--

**_Thanks for reading please remember to review peeps...cos they makes me smile every morning!! :D SS_**


	6. Making Waves :P

**_WOOOOOO!! here we go peeps...round one of the smutathon..BRING IT OOOOON!! hope this is ok...i'm never good on judging how hot my own smut is :S. its not as much fun cos u er...always know whats...um...comming (pardon the pun). _**

**_Its a short fast and fucking chapter ppl...SEX on legs...litterally lol!! this was originally how the one shot was going to pan out...with a little bit more at the beginning. but hey you have a fic so ya should be happy lol...even though theres more torture to come enjoy it for now lol!_**

**_if theres mistakes i apologise..ellipsisoveruse has offered to be ma beta which i am going to take her up on...BUT if i sent her this one it would be posted today...and that would just be too cruel if oh so tempting lol!_**

**_right..get in a ice bath peeps...here we go :P_**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett_**

--SS--

**Making Waves :P**

She hadn't been able to believe her eyes; slowly approaching her young assistant the woman seeming so lost in her own world. She'd only begun to swim over to her side when an order of some sort had come to mind, long forgotten in the light of things. The woman's skin seemed to glow in the low light, arm rhythmically sliding beneath the surface of the water, an action Miranda knew too well. It couldn't be mistaken for anything else. Her feet had fallen to the floor, sneaking over. She wanted to watch, for once listening to her heart over her head.

The young woman's dark curls spilled over her shoulders, clinging to her skin, drips trailing between her breasts, soaking wet. She could hear tiny little pants leaking from her lips, her own breathing laboured. She couldn't ignore it any longer; her curiosity overwhelming knowing this young woman wanted her.

She claimed her behaviour was understandable giving Andrea another chance each and every time letting something slip, her boundaries constantly being tested, but in all honesty the girl intrigued her, encouraged her to feel more than any of her husbands ever had. In the late lonely evenings chocolate brown eyes would float at the corner of her subconscious, filled with warmth. The thought Andrea felt the same was heady, lust consuming her senses, going to her head. For the first time ever she acted without thinking; words falling from her lips, her hand thrusting over Andrea's before she'd even considered the consequences.

And it felt righter than anything ever had before.

………….

Her heart stuttered, she tried to concentrate forcing herself to focus but the woman's touch clouded her senses.

'Andrea, anyone would think you want me.' A gravely laugh broke out, one in which Andy had never heard fall from the woman. Honest joy.

Her eyes fluttered open, fighting the urge to grind down, knowing the older woman's hand was on her. She felt as if she'd drifted into one of her dreams, Miranda's hand now guiding her own, fingers brushing over her clit, teasing the little bundle of nerves to the point of pleasurable pain.

Andy couldn't believe this was happening, a shock to her system. She was close to the edge, her mind arguing over the surface. This was the woman she wanted, her craving forcing her forward. She wanted to make Miranda lose it more than anything else. The woman obviously wanted it, daring to touch her, an obvious invitation. She didn't have time to doubt herself, for once forcing herself to take what she wanted.

'Let go Andrea, give in.'

At those words Andy whipped round, water splashing as she pinned the older woman against the wall. Miranda cried out, hitting the edge hard, hand abandoning Andy in shock. The young woman whimpered at the loss of her touch, but hungrily pressed forward. She'd wanted this woman all week, her desire lingering beneath her subconscious for many months, and now she had her, willing and eager. Her hands twisted in the wet silver tendrils pulling her mouth to meet her own, forceful, taking what she wanted. Miranda's lips parted willingly, gasping, a moan breaking out as her tongue slipped between them. The woman wanted this, battling for domination, Miranda's arms curling round her shoulders pulling her harder against her. Their hips collided, breasts brushing up against the others, water sloshing around them in their frenzy. She twisted her head, lips melding, searching out every secret, paying Miranda back for every scathing remark she let slip from her supple lips.

Andy let her hand fall, dipping below the water curling round the older woman's hip, tugging. Her legs spread, Andy lifting the left to hook over her hip, wanting to have the woman completely at her mercy. She followed with the other, Miranda's hips now pressed hard against her own, Andy encased between her thighs, pussies pressing together. Andy's hips bucked forward, causing a muffled groan to leak out against her lips, Miranda ripping away, head falling back on instinct. Her body was lost, needing Andy's touch, body language begging for it. Her hips wriggled, craving the sensation, breasts breaking the surface nipples taught, an obvious outline in the sodden material. Andy's hand came up, lips grazing over the exposed line of Miranda's throat, total surrender. She cupped the left breast in her hand, enough to spill over the edges, grinding her palm against the tightened bud, pleasure pounding through her at the answering sigh. Head bowed, her teeth nipped along the line of Miranda's jaw, the older woman's head twisting to the side, exposing everything to her. She lapped at a trickle of moisture, left hand slipping behind the editors head, twisting in the tangle of ties, undoing, wanting to see Miranda with her own eyes, her imagination no longer enough to sate her desire.

She ripped the material away, roughly shrugging it down, breast spilling over the edge as it wrinkled down round the older woman's waist. Miranda's arms rested at the edge holding herself up as Andy's hands slipped beneath her breasts pushing them above the line of water, glistening in the light, damp, taking a juicy pink nipple between her lips, sucking, Miranda's body jerking under her touch, whimpers echoing out from the back of her throat. She was mumbling, calling out to the heavens, 'Oh god' breathless, wanton, lust leaking from her lips.

Andy wanted more, taking in the taste of her skin, tainted with chlorine. She wanted this woman to come undone completely, cum against her hand. Her fingers flexed wanting to burrow themselves within her, her own pussy aching, want for the older woman making her burn. She ground her hips down, stimulating Miranda beneath the surface, knowing the older woman was ready. Miranda, given in to abandon, lips parted, panting. 'Please, oh Andrea please I just…'

Her lips tickled the shell of Miranda's ear, the subtle whispers ringing out, jolts of electricity shooting through her system.

'What Miranda? What do you want me to do?'

The older woman caught her lip between her teeth, eyes tight shut, fighting against the feelings within her body. Andy ground against her harder, circling her hips, altering the rhythm her boss crying out from the sensation. 'Admit it Miranda, say what you want me to do.'

The older woman's eyes fluttered open, dark, heavy lidded, the image of lust. Her tongue trailed lightly of her lips, leaving it glistening in its wake, eyes darting down to Andy's. 'Take me.' She swallowed, 'I need you Andrea.'

Andy burrowed her head in Miranda's shoulder, groaning against her skin, fingers fumbling frantically, tugging the little line of lycra away, digits gliding through Miranda's folds before burying them knuckle deep. The older woman arched, pressing down hard against her hand.

'Is this what you want Miranda, you want me to fuck you, finger you, each digit buried deep inside.'

The older woman gasped for breath, a little cry breaking out with every plunge of Andy's fingers, the haze consuming her, fighting for concentration, Andy's words slowly seeping in. 'yes, oh god, yes'

Andy thrust harder, dislodging the woman from the edge. Her arms flung out frantically, hooking over Andy's shoulders, halting her from crashing beneath the surface. The water splashed as her breasts bounced, hitting the surface with every thrust. The water churned between them, Miranda's head coming up, looking down, eyes falling on Andy's hand, fingers buried knuckle deep inside her. 'Ah,' Andy's arm twitched, plunging deeper inside, Miranda's voice horse, ringing out. Andy flicked her tongue out, tickling the rosy nipple, adding to the sensations hammering through the editor.

It was her undoing. The older women fell forward, cumming hard against her hand, Andy's shoulder muffling her joyful cry. In a final frantic fumble the older woman's hand slipped between her own legs, burrowing between the line of her bikini panties. It hit her trigger, sending her tumbling over the abyss. Teeth clamping instinctually down on the older woman's skin, marring the softened surface. Her orgasm shaking her frame, the two woman clinging on to each other. They collapsed, hands slamming on the edges, trying to hold themselves up. Their legs had given up long ago, the water helping to steady them. Miranda's lips lightly caressed her own.

Andy was exhausted, muscles screaming out in protest. She rolled to the side, allowing Miranda's hips to slip from her own. She felt the older woman shift, tugging her costume up around her body, covering everything underneath, much to Andy's disappointment. Without a word, the older woman turned, bracing herself at the edge lifting herself up out of the water. She sat on the edge, carful rising to her feet, steadier than Andy would have ever believed. She watched her hips sway, stumbling over to where her sash was abandoned only hours ago. The older woman stooped down, gathering everything within her hands. Andy saw her eye up her own stuff, a little flash flying through the air as Miranda's hand flicked out. And turning on her heel without a backward glance the older woman walked away.

Andy sighed, un-certainty seeping in. How could the woman just walk away? She shivered, the water now seeming cool and unwelcoming and with a saddened glance around her determined to set the sight to memory she pulled herself from the pool. Water puddled around her ankles, leaving wet footsteps as she walked forward. Her mind was kicking into to gear, unable to decide how to feel, all emotions clamouring to be felt at once.

She scooped her towel up, dragging it over her skin, eyes catching on a tiny object tumbling to the ground. She stooped down, grasping a tiny bit of plastic within her finger tips, a room number that wasn't her own stamped over it.

Her memory flashed back, remembering the flick of Miranda's wrist. She'd left her key card. A smile broke out on her face, happiness bubbling up inside her. She looked up at the hotel, windows off in the distance, too far for anyone to see. Slinging her towel over her shoulders, she scrabbled everything else up, a last hurried check to ensure to she had everything before darting inside.

The evening wasn't over.

--SS--

**_Gasp...here we go lol!! what fun!! given ya a dose...could have left ya hanging..but i'm too nice :D. please leave a review peeps xxx_**


	7. Sweet Surrender

**_ROUND TWO...DING DING!! here we go again peeps...its fanfic time!! and its the weekend...double yay!! ooo and bridges of maddison county came today on DVD...dances...happy days!! had a seriously annoying day...went all the way in for my lecture only to find the techies had buggered something up and we all got sent home again siiiiigh! can't they get anything right!! but i am now sat in a very tidy room (with ma fishes in a clean bowl...they're called gill and ginger..had to walk about a mile carrying 6 litres of water for them...ouchy!!) flat mates are being noisy though starts hunting for shot gun...its provoked honest lol!_**

**_ok...this is begins with Andy right outside Miranda's room...thought i'd dive right in...why not lol. As promised it is a smutathon...so yeah baby...here we go_** **_again lol!! dances. i am going to post and then go on ma games...maybe watch a DVD...cos i have no lectures tomoro wooooooo and i did some work today...so its treat time loL!_**

**_hope you guys enjoy it!! tried to make it hot, in character and practical...and all that jazz lol!! let me know what you think._**

**_thanks for sticking with it so far :D_**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett xxxx_**

**_--SS--_**

**_Sweet Surrender_**

With a deep breath she slipped the key card in. The light flashed green, but she didn't have a chance to open it, door swinging open, hand flying out dragging her inside. Andy barely had time to take in the silken robe hiding Miranda from her eyes before she was slammed up against the wall.

'You took your time.'

'I was soaking wet.'

The comment was met with a raised eyebrow, eyes sparkling with a humour she'd never witnessed. 'I would have dealt with that for you.' Soft lips tickled over her own, her replied muffled, staggered by kisses.

'You…know what…I meant.' Andy was in heaven, Miranda's hands resting on her hips, holding her against the wall, the older woman's mouth melding with her own. She'd been frightened the editor would have had time to think, doubts setting in, demanding it could never happen again; ensuring Andy fled the country or something equally as melodramatic. Miranda was always unpredictable; her personality changing like the wind, even though certain aspects remained constant. Her fears fled the moment the woman's hands forced her backward, feet stumbling, treading on each other toes as she nudged her over to her bed. Andy's fingers fumbled with her dressing gown, parting the tie with ease. Miranda was naked underneath, Andrea's eyes opened wide with appreciation, eyes falling to the apex of her thighs and the dark patch of curls that resided there, neat as ever. Her head snapped up at the humour in Miranda's voice as she spoke, smirking.

'Did anyone see you?'

Andy shook her head, breathless.

'Good', She smiled, arms jerking up and with a hard push Andy tumbled back, hitting the mattress with a thump, laughing up at the older woman. Miranda crawled over, slow, seductive, breast swinging slightly as she approached, sidling up beside her. She threw a leg over her hip, hands falling either side of Andy's head, breast brushing up against her own, poised above her.

Andy lifted her hand, stroking the tip of her finger over the swell of Miranda's left breast, hanging only inches away. She gasped as the editors hand snapped out, fingers curling round her wrist, pinning her hands to the bed.

'No! You've had your fun, now it's my turn.'

Wet heat flashed between her thighs as a seductive grin tickled at the corner of the older woman's lips, lowering them, nuzzling the side of Andy's neck. She drifted down, open mouth kisses, skin heated by the warmth of her breath, harsh and panting. Andy groaned, tilting her chin back increasing Miranda's access, drowning in her senses. Miranda's perfume, spicy, clouding around her, slipping in with every rattled breath, the light little sounds of her lips as they worshipped her. Her fingers flexed, desperately wanting to slip her hands through the silken strands tickling against her. The weight of the woman pushed her deeper into the bed, the older woman's hips shifting as she slipped lower. Andy couldn't' take her eyes off of her, the image of her dreams. Miranda's tongue darted out, delving between her breasts, a little gasp leaking from Andy's lips. She wriggled, unable to help herself, body begging for more. Her legs brushed together, the inside of her thighs over sensitive, her clothes stinging against her skin. She wanted to feel Miranda against her, the heat of her burning into her body. But she couldn't, the woman's hands determinedly holding her in place.

Their fingers entwined together, Miranda's lips teasing her own, warm breath brushing over them, tantalising kisses, prising her lips apart her tongue slipping in to battle with her own. Miranda's pressed down, causing Andrea's shirt to graze over her nipples, already over sensitive, the rough material making them ache.

Miranda abandoned her, Andy whimpering in protest, goose-bumps spattering her skin as the cool air seeped in.

……

Miranda let her hands slide from between Andrea's fingers, following a path over her arms, skin smooth as silk, soft. A feathery touch, tickling over her collar bones before gliding between her breasts, hands coming to rest on the buttons of her shirt. Miranda's eyes never left the young woman's face, intense, watching every flickering expression, as she undid each button torturously slow. She parted the material, exposing her silken skin beneath, undulating, breathing in deep, breast pushed up hard against her hand with every inhale. She let her finger trail over each curve, mapping Andrea's body to memory, having desired it for so long, finally having it under her hands, utter elegance and beauty. Andrea's teeth sunk into her lip, resisting, letting Miranda take her time, eyes begging her to hurry, already aware she couldn't voice her eagerness. Miranda would do this her way.

She leant forward, lips twitching at the hitch in Andrea's breath, tongue flicking out, tip touching her skin, slowly dragging it upwards, a light lick in the valley between her breasts. Andrea's neck snapped, head falling back, arching up ever so slightly against Miranda's mouth. Her hands instinctually came up, curling in Miranda's hair. The older woman's hands snapped out, wrapping round her wrists forcing them away again, ignoring the groan of protest.

'Don't touch. Keep your hands by your side, every time you touch me I'll only take my time even more. Which isn't what you want is it Andrea?'

She held her hands there for a moment, lips hooking on to the edge of Andrea's shirt pulling it completely apart. She lifted her right hand, fingers twisting in the front clasp of her bra, thrilled at the easy access, tugging the silken item away with her teeth. Her mouth salivated at the sight before her, darkened nipples, taught, obvious evidence of Andrea's desire. She teasingly trailed her tongue around the areola, relishing in the young woman's desperate struggles, hands fisting in the sheets, body wriggling wanting Miranda's mouth on her.

Flicking her tongue over a stiffened peak she slowly lowered her mouth, a squeal echoing from between Andrea's lips at finally acquiring the desired contact. She squirmed, muscles tensing, wanting to touch. Miranda's hands came to rest on her hips, holding her down, slowly sucking the bud between her lips, lavishing attention on each one individually.

The young woman bucked up, groaning, hands giving in, coming up to slide over her shoulders. Miranda slapped them away, tugging them down.

'You don't follow orders well Andrea, don't make me restrain you.'

The young woman moaned at the image, hips arching up, sending a bolt of searing heat between Miranda's thighs. She wanted to resist, take her time, but Andrea's eagerness was urging her on, body already tense from the erotic display from her young assistant. No one had ever given themselves over so eagerly to her before, always arguing for control, for once someone had completely succumbed to her demands between the sheets, the image of the young woman, wantonly spread beneath her making her wet. Andrea tested her control, the boundaries of which were rapidly disintegrating.

Her lips kissed their way down her stomach, hands curling over her pelvis, bones pressing into her hand as Andrea strained up against her touch. She dipped her tongue into her navel, circling before darting down lower, hands twisting and tugging at Andrea's clothes, wishing she could rip them away. In a hurried struggled she divested the young woman of every item leaving her naked and begging beneath her.

She shifted, spreading the Andrea's legs wide open, the young woman willingly submitting, thighs falling apart without any resistance. She saw the young woman's head rise, neck craning, gazing down at the image of Miranda poised between her spread legs, a loud moan leaking out, gritting her teeth as her head fell back. Miranda lent down, slipping her shoulders beneath Andrea's knees, lifting the young woman's legs over her shoulders, tugging her down the bed, sheets wrinkling under her hips, pussy glistening only an inch away. Miranda nipped the inside of Andrea's thigh, the woman's legs twitching in response. Miranda had never done this before, but she knew how a woman worked, and with her usual determination she brought her mouth close, breathing in Andrea's sent, sweet, unique. Her nose brushed up against the young woman's clit. Andrea groaned, wriggling her hips, desperate for contact, wanting Miranda's mouth on her. The older woman gave in, tongue flashing out, dipping in to the woman's wetness, gathering her essence on the tip of her tongue, flavour tingling against her taste buds. Suddenly Miranda snapped, hands curling over Andrea's hips, tongue plunging between her lips, flicking in and out, probing deeper with every thrust. The young woman writhed in her hands, fucking herself harder against Miranda's mouth, juices smeared over her lips. Miranda pulled back, gasping for breath, fingers hand thrusting between the young woman's legs letting instinct guide her. She slid the tips between her labia parting the folds before dipping lower, burying them within her knuckle deep, the sudden penetration causing Andrea to cry out in pleasure. Miranda's muscles clenched in sympathy, wetness streaking the inside of her thighs.

She pulled her fingers back, tickling them up around Andrea's clit before plunging them within her once more, ripping a curse from her lips.

'Fuck.' Her back arched up, hips hitting the mattress hard every time she thrust up, Miranda's palm now grinding rhythmically against her pussy, fingers gliding in and out with ease.

She rose up, eyes taking in the image, Andrea with her legs spread, breasts heaving, head thrown back, lusty little moans leaking out, abandoned to the feel of Miranda's hand inside her. Miranda let Andrea's legs fall from her shoulders, nudging them far apart. Her body was burning up, skin shimmering, every breath hitched and desperate. She slung her leg low over Andrea's knee, gasping as it flexed beneath her grinding up against her.

She focused on the feeling of her fingers encased in the liquid heat of her lover, because from this moment that's exactly what Andrea was, fucking her with an inch of her life. She felt blood thicken; pounding in her ears, zeroing between her legs. She ground down, teasing herself lightly against Andrea's thigh, already close, waves of pleasure already pulsing up her spine ready to wash over her.

She didn't see Andrea's eyes open, gazing up at her, too lost in sensation, consumed as tendrils of arousal plummeted through her, steeling every ounce of concentration her soul focus on the feeling of this woman within her hands, willing them both into the abyss.

………………………..

Andy couldn't keep her eyes of her, wanton, open and free. The lights glittered in her hair; head tossed back, lost in passion, gown slowly sliding of her shoulders with every thrust. Her hips ground down, Andy's leg thrusting between her thighs, sodden, warm juices trickling over her skin, Miranda's essence.

Andy's eyes fluttered, lost in the sensation of Miranda's hand buried within her, fingers curling, caressing her internal walls, the muscles flexing with every thrust, the older woman seeking out every sensitive point inside. But she determinedly forced herself to focus, relishing in the site of Miranda, marking everything to memory. Her breast's bounce slightly, rhythm becoming erratic, skin shimmering with sweat. Andy's hands fell to her hips on instinct, holding on, encouraging her, wanting to watch as she tumbled over the edge.

The young woman swallowed, the image before her openly erotic. Mouth dry, words rattled out, horse and desperate.

'Come with me.'

Her hand fell between the editor's legs, the heat of her almost burning her fingers. She pressed her thumb down on her clit, the final trigger, orgasm hitting her hard. Miranda's voice echoed out, loud, pure pleasure, the older woman arching as though she'd snap, grinding her hips down, riding out the overwhelming wave. The image sent Andy off the deep end, a surge of pleasure hitting her hard, hips flexing up as she came hard against the editors hand, cry mingling with Miranda's, arm flying up to muffle it, a fleeting thought.

Stars burst before her eyes, chemical reactions firing from every angle, an overwhelming sensation, more than anything she'd ever experienced.

Miranda collapsed, sliding to the side, legs entwined, tangled in the sheets, panting against Andy's shoulder as she scrabbled breath into her staved lungs. Andy brushed her hair away; little strands sticking to the sweat on her forehead, body shaking, lingering impact of her orgasm, never having hit her so hard. Miranda was exceptional in everyway, and the woman had literally ruined her for anyway else.

'Wow.'

Andy felt Miranda laugh, the breathy snort blowing against her skin making her shiver. 'As articulate as ever.'

Andy fingers tickled over the older woman, trailing up her spine, unable to keep her hands off. She was like a drug, Andy relishing on the feel of her, skin smooth to the touch, warm.

Miranda squirmed bringing a broad smile to Andy's lips at her discovery. 'You're ticklish.'

Miranda's head lifted, attempting to glare, the expression runined by the hazy gaze, 'Andrea, where you get these silly notions I'll never know.'

'Really? Shall we test that fact?'

Miranda shifted away from Andy, eyes narrowing in challenge. 'Don't you dare, keep your hands to yourself Andrea.'

'That's not what you were saying moments ago.' Andy circled her waste; eyebrows bobbing as she lightly brushed the skin above her hip, giggling as the woman wriggled again. 'You are ticklish, admit it Miranda, the evidence is all here just from a single touch.'

'I'll admit no such thi-' She didn't get to finish her sentence, letting out the most Un-mirandaish noise ever, squealing as Andy pinned her down, fingers dancing along her sides, the woman bucking beneath her, gasping, holding back a giggle. Her restraint was sorely tested, Andy not letting up until she laughed, raw and honest, the throaty giggle zeroing right between her thighs.

'Stop!' Miranda's hands curled round her wrists, finally finding their target forcing them still. She panted; eyes bright, tinged with humour as she stared up at Andy. Her hair was mussed, wild, as always the little bit at the front falling just out of place.

'God you're gorgeous.'

She seemed so free, for once her walls were no where to be seen. A sigh of satisfaction, leaking from her lips as her arms came up, linking behind Andy's neck drawing her down into a kiss, lips melding together, slowly, the earlier eagerness having been sated. Miranda, pulled back, any ice long gone, eyes seeming to dance with joy,

'I know.'

Andy snorted, sensing Miranda shake her head at such an unladylike noise. She slipped to the left, snuggling down into older woman's side, eyes slipping shut, exhaustion finally taking her. Miranda's sigh of contentment washed over her as the older woman's arms curled round her. Happiness welled up inside her as she drifted off, smiling, knowing her subconscious wouldn't plague her this evening.

She now had proof dreams did come true.

TBC

**_--SS--_**

**_fans self well that was fun to write lol!! please review...I hope they're in character cos this fic tests me a little on that line. I will try and get the next chappie up tomoro...although that one needs some work before I post...hopefully though i won't be busy and can sit down and give it the time required!! SS xxx_**


	8. The Games People Play

_**hey guys sorry its up later than usual...I was watching a movie and got distracted. I've been having a movie weekend lol that began yesterday. I watched bridges of madison county and was bawling my eyes out by the end of it...just watching franchesca fighting against her feelings wanting to run to him made my stomach twist...it actually hurt. I genuinely didn't know what i wanted to happen...I mean i couldn't have decided in that situation either!! I really felt it!! and it kinda brought some other stuff home to...but thats another time n place.**_

_**This begins the following morning...and is Andy's pov the whole way through i believe :)..i have read it and hope their aren't too many mistakes. I've had a frustrating day my flat mates not knowing the definition of clean siiiigh!! but oh well...tomoro is another day.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!! thanks for all the reviews so far!!**_

_**hugs**_

_**Scarlett**_

--SS--

**The Games People Play**

Warm breaths awoke her, a slender arm encircling her waist, hand coming to rest on her hip. The delirium only lasted for a moment, eyes whirling round assessing where she was and who she was with. A streak of silver hair danced over her skin, the older woman snuggling into her side, the action bringing amusement to the fore of Andy's emotions.

Miranda was a cuddler.

She couldn't resist trailing her fingers over the older woman's exposed back. The sheet lying low on her hips, pale skin so smooth to the touch, relishing in able to watch her undisturbed. The woman seemed so innocent lying in her arms, all tension eased away. If she didn't know her, seeing her like this you'd have a hard time convincing her that this woman could make grown men cower with a single look. She smiled at the woman lounging lightly on her chest. She was beautiful, in every meaning of the word. Andy didn't want the moment to end, unsure emotions flittering in, feeling that when Miranda woke the woman would want to deny the evening ever happened. A moment of madness. It was a possibility, one Andy was unable to deny. She wanted to lie here in the arms of this woman forever, ignore the outside world, and just explore this side of Miranda she wasn't aware even existed.

Playful. Her laughter echoed out in Andy's memory, joyful, honest and open. She'd expressed everything, not holding anything back, all her reactions unrestrained. Last night she'd seen another side to this woman, and it just made her heart ache a little bit harder.

She had to move, the clothes she'd worn here the previous evening were not work attire. A casual pair of pants and a shirt she'd literally thrown on before hurrying here, unable to stay away any longer. Everyone would question her if they witnessed her exit the dragon ladies room wearing such a thing, knowing no one in their right mind would dress down in Miranda's presence. The woman's scathing gaze could cut through everyone, even when they were dressed to impress.

Andy's eyes drifted over her signature silver curls, sticking out at all angles, mussed. A rebellion to the perfect stylised image she presented everyday, and overly sexy. She indulged herself, letting the tips of her fingers graze over her hair lightly, eyes trailing over her face, marking it to memory, absorbing everything, lips parted, breathing gently, lost in the world of dreams.

There was nothing more personal that watching someone sleep, their guard dropped down, eyes on them unaware. No pretence, trying to be something their not, no worries or thought affecting their behaviour. Just them. Sheer honesty. An image Andy would willingly get drunk on.

But she had to move. Carefully, not willing to wake the woman beside her she shifted. She didn't know how Miranda would react when she woke, the woman as unpredictable as ever, and part of Andy didn't want to be around. If the woman wanted to end this then she could take time to frame her words appropriately rather than lashing out which she would when she woke. A reflex reaction, walls slamming back up in her vulnerable state. So Andy would slip out, and await the storm later in the day. It was a cowards way out, but in all honesty she didn't have a choice. No one would willingly wake Miranda and she had to head back to her room to change. Slipping everything back on, she cast a longing glance at the older woman, her body now spread eagled over the bed, consuming every inch of space as always, dominating any area she was in. Andy stemmed a laugh, boldly walking over, hovering for a moment beside the bed before leaning in to place a parting kiss at the edge of her hairline. What she'd give just to slip back beneath the sheets. She went to step back, intending to head out the door when a hand shot out, Miranda's fingers curling round her wrist, tugging her back down. Andy cried out in shock before the noise was muffled by Miranda's lips closing over hers.

Andy couldn't help but moan, hands falling on the mattress as she deepened the kiss, all her fears fading away as the woman willingly sort her out. They parted reluctantly, Miranda's eyes hazy having just woken. She leant on her free hand not willing to relinquish her grip on Andy's arm.

'And where are you running off to?'

'I'm not running anywhere, You know as well as I do people can't see me dressed like this when working with you.'

Miranda's eyes trailed over her, widening as she took in her attire. 'Fair point. How I found you sexy last night I'll never know.'

Andy's mouth twisted in a sarcastic smile, 'you ripped them of me before you'd even had a chance to notice.'

'Good thing too, they would have totally crushed my libido.'

Andy snorted, Miranda rolling her eyes in response 'As lady like as ever.'

'And yet you still want me.'

'I'm questioning my sanity as we speak.'

'I'm always questioning your sanity.'

That earned her a smack, Miranda's arm releasing her wrist, striking out lightly on her forearm, forehead creasing in a frown. 'I should sack you for that.'

'Why? You're crazy, its what makes you amazing at what you do, and why people fear you; unpredictable as ever. I can vouch for that.'

'I'm not predictable if people bother to listen and pay attention, I'm very vocal on what I like and what I don't.'

'I would say you're more demonstrative of what you like and what you don't.'

'Hmmm you learned that the fun way.'

Andy couldn't help the flush that blossomed over her cheeks, images of last night blooming into her mind, Miranda's frenzied worship of her body, the woman insatiable as ever.

'Miranda I have to go.'

'Hmmm; one more thing.'

Miranda pulled her in once more, lips gliding over her own before releasing her, leaning back, eyes sparkling like the cat that got the cream.

'That's all.'

With a smirk Andy grabbed her jacket, eyes trailing over the older woman, regal even with nothing on, a fact Andy was well aware of. Hidden from her eyes by a single sheet. She swallowed, turning on her heel, forcing herself to resist wanting nothing but to fuck the satisfied expression off Miranda's face. She was a tease in the worst form, the woman well aware of what she was doing.

Just before walking out the door Andy turned round,

'That's not all, but you'll have to wait till later.' She winked, grinning at Miranda's expression before darting out the door leaving the woman too her thoughts, and she had an inkling of what they might contain.

…………

She was settled opposite Miranda, the ride home about to begin. The trip was finally over, and they were all settled on the plane ready for take off.

She clicked her seatbelt on, apprehension as the plane hummed into life around her. She'd never been a nervous flyer, but take off always made her tense. Everything began to rush by outside, a sudden blur, making her dizzy. She closed her eyes ignoring the way in which the plane tilted as it launched into the air. A few minutes passed, flight staff ensuring everything was on course and ok before the belt sigh clicked off.

Andy was relieved to undo hers, always too tight and cutting into her even on the most expensive of personal planes. She eyed people shifting, work never ending everyone jumping into action.

Nigel came over, settling into a seat beside Miranda needing to go over some aspects of the magazine before they returned to work the following day. Her attention was focused immediately. Andy had felt like she hadn't existed since leaving Miranda's suit that morning, the woman hardly even sparing her a glance for the entire day. It stung a little, Andy unable to read anything into her behaviour, the woman as always unflustered by anything.

She let their words wash over her, casting a lazy gaze out the window watching the clouds whip by as the ascended in height.

Suddenly she squeaked, jumping up as something slipped between her legs. Miranda and Nigel turned to look at her, their expressions of surprise. Andy's eyes darted between them, forcing her eyes not to fall on Miranda. The woman was a wonderful actress, her face the image of annoyance at being disturbed when it was her foot causing the commotion. Andy blushed, sparing a brief apology at Nigel without giving an explanation for her actions forcing her eyes to cast out of the window once again. Miranda's foot shifted, moving slowly along the inside of Andy's thigh, the tips of her toes teasing her between her legs. Her body was torn between letting her legs fall open, begging her to continue and slamming them shut before the sensation would become unbearable, her position overly public.

She cast a subtle glance over at Miranda through her hair. The woman was working as hard as ever, attention seemingly on every word Nigel said, confirming some assumptions while ordering other alterations and orders for certain pieces to be change, altered and improved.

The woman could multi-task in the meanest of ways.

Andy shifted, hips lifting up on instinct. This was evil, the woman's foot grinding against her, starting something she couldn't finish, testing her resolve while onlookers gazed on unaware of what was happening. All they saw was Andy acting awkwardly.

She swallowed, mind operating on overdrive, she couldn't let it continue, the burn between her thighs already unbearable. Suddenly her lips twitched, remembering the conversation that had passed between them before they feel asleep the evening before. That had been very useful information, ammunition of sorts; Miranda was out to make her suffer only for her own enjoyment, as hot as it may be to indulge in her teasing, Andy wouldn't let her get away with it, two could play this game.

Gently she allowed her hand to slip beneath the table, encircling the woman's foot, careful not to alert her to her intentions. She saw Miranda swallow in the corner of her eye, a sense of joy pounding through her at the thought Miranda was as affected by her touch as she was hers. Andy timed it perfectly, fingers curling round to the ball of the older woman's foot tickling. Her reaction was priceless. Her foot retracted on instinct, knee colliding with the desk above them, a little squeak ringing out, so un-Miranda like that Andy had to hold back a laugh. She forced her face to remain blank and expressionless, although Nigel's reaction put her acting to the test, jumping back, arms flying through the air before clamping onto his chest as though his heart was on edge. He'd been so absorbed within the work that Miranda's cry had scared him out of his wits, face ashen.

Andy knew she'd be in trouble but as far as she was concerned Miranda started it, she shouldn't play games if she was unwilling to be challenged.

Nigel's eyes fell to the older woman, brow furrowing. 'Miranda are you alri-'

The words died on his lips, an icy glare focused on him the moment he questioned her. Andy saw it for what it was, a ruse to scare him away, stop him asking questions she didn't have an answer for.

Miranda's eye flickered over to Andy for a second, flashing. She was in so much trouble.

Andy held back a grin, forcing herself to look out the window letting Miranda's final orders wash over her, not noticing Nigel's eyes darting between them, tainted with curiosity and confusion.

Nigel was dismissed within moments, the older woman winding up the working conversation overly fast. Andy didn't dare look at her, not knowing what to expect. This relationship was still new to her, and she was slowly learning about the editor sitting opposite her.

The older woman remained silent, attention seeming to be focused her work, fingers scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. Andy felt the uncertainty creep under her skin, assuming Miranda was angry with her. She'd taken a chance, not knowing whether Miranda would take being played with in such a way. She may have begun the game, but she should have assumed there'd be different rules for each of them. She jumped when she saw the woman's wrist flick, something flying out. It was subtle, unnoticeable if Andy hadn't been so on edge, one eye rested on the woman, always watching.

The younger woman turned, eyes slowly drifting round the cabin ensuring no ones attention was on them before her hand snuck out, grasping a piece of paper in her palm, the one in which Miranda had cast her way.

Her eyes grazed over it, smiling at the sentence scribbled in familiar scrawl.

'I'm going to get you for that.'

Andy looked up, lips twisting in a smirk at Miranda's expression, eyes stern gazing at her over the top of her glasses, challenging.

She dug in her pocket for her pen, reply already on the tip of her tongue. She felt like a teenager, passing notes round the classroom, but she couldn't deny it was an effective method to converse without anyone listening in.

She scribbled, 'looking forward to it,' quickly before sliding the slip of paper back. She watched Miranda scan it, eyes widening slightly, eyebrow arching up in surprise before the corners of her lips flicked up in a grin.

She obviously liked her answer.

TBC

--SS--

the story continues...Please review peeps :).


	9. What A Difference A Day Makes

**_Ok peeps here we go...a little later than normal again and i apologise. I meant to sit down and write some more today but yet haven't had a chance..i thought i should get out a little and relish in the sunshine :). _**

**_I finally got a beta...YAY celebrates so big thanks to ellipsisoveruse for doing this for me...she is very thourough lol this poor little chappie has been put through the works..its like a makeover :D. so i hope you guys like it!! Welcome to the rollercoaster people!! my beta told me she liked the fact i wasn't predictable...lets hope you guys like me for it to and i won't be murdered by the end of this...although i hold out little hope lol._**

**_-baracades herself into her flat- _**

**_hope you guys enjoy...i'll try and write the rest as soon as...i have 3 chaps left i've written so far...so i better get a move on!! _**

**_oh gods...i think my flat mates are at it again...-bangs head on the table why- me? _**

**_i'm going to put my earphones in lol...and read some Mirandy smut and maybe try to write through the wracket...although the acoustics really aren't helpful for getting me in ma groove shudders. _**

**_hugs and cupcakes and all that jazz_**

**_Scarlett xxx_**

**_--SS--_**

**What a Difference A Day Makes**

Andy's day began the same way as any other: she woke up early, carefully selected an outfit - spending a little longer on it than usual, wanting to look especially good today, of all days - then hurried in to work. She couldn't wait to see Miranda. The editor had postponed her punishment, everyday demands consuming her time, darting off after the flight. She'd had to return home to the twins, and Andy understood that, but she was eager to see her again, even if it was only within a work situation.

Andy caught the subway in as usual, eyes buried within her book, unaware of curious glances she was getting from the surrounding crowd. She still had her headphones in as she walked into the foyer of Elias-Clarke, so she didn't notice the unusual silence that followed her, the low level of chatter petering out as she passed by. She did notice the eyes on her, though, her step slowing as she took in everyone's expressions, even people from other Elias Clarke publications eyeing her with unveiled surprise.

As she entered the lift, Andy checked her outfit, but couldn't see anything out of place that would cause her to be getting such strange looks. Disconcerted, she tried to forget it, focusing her thoughts on seeing Miranda but she couldn't ignore the hammered of her heart, mind unable to shake off the suspicion something was going on. The lift ascended incredibly slowly, as though prolonging the tension on purpose..

The lift finally opened, and Andy entered the halls of Runway with trepidation, half-expecting the whispers that broke out as she passed, hissing harshly around her. She tried to maintain a calm expression, struggling to decipher the mixed emotions she was greeted with: surprise, anger, respect, jealousy. Suddenly an awful thought crossed Andy's mind - had someone found out about them? It'd all be over if someone had - Miranda would crucify her, even though they both knew well that it had been mutual. Andy couldn't help the bile bubbling up in her throat, fearful, they couldn't know, the secret had only been theirs for a few days, it was impossible to think anyone else could have found out in that space of time. .

Andy swallowed with growing apprehension. She wanted to run - between the whispers and the looks she was getting, she felt like a cornered animal. She took a deep breath as she walked nervously through the double doors, relieved that Emily wasn't in yet, sinking low behind her desk, wanting to hide away from all the piercing gazes of her colleagues.

She had barely been at her desk for five minutes when the doors swung open, her Miranda thundering through them, not sparing Andy a single glance, fury oozing from every pore. Ice flooded through Andy's veins, everything summing up to a single confirmation within her mind, even if her heart refused to accept it.

'Andrea,' Miranda called from within the inner office, her voice deadly quiet. Andy winced as though it had been yelled. Andy recognised the summons as the order it was, and with a heavy heart she rose and walked into Miranda's office, everything moving in slow motion.

Miranda glared at her, eyes narrowing at her approach. The older woman's arm flew out, bringing the newspaper in her hand crashing down upon the desk with a resounding crack. This was the first time Andy had ever seen Miranda outwardly angry, and she jumped, unnerved by the red hot rage she could see in Miranda's expression, her barriers down for once. Andy glanced down, eyes widening at the large picture in the centre of the page. She gasped, lips parting, shock ebbing its way through her. Her fingers trembled as she reached out, twisting the paper so she could see it more clearly, even though she was well aware of what it was. The two of them, together, the evening it all started, Miranda's lips on her own, pinned up against the edge of the pool.

Andy's eyes slid shut in defeat, the evidence damning. Neither she nor Miranda could talk their way out of this.

'Your acting skills are impressive, Andrea.'

Andy's head snapped up, astounded at the implicit accusation. 'Miranda, I-'

'Stop looking at it like you haven't seen it before. Don't tell me you weren't expecting this.'

Andy shook her head, unwilling to believe what she was hearing. Her lips parted to defend herself, knowing she needed to make Miranda see sense, but she was silenced by a wave of the editor's hand.

'Don't try to talk you way out of this, of all the things. You set me up.' Miranda's hands clenched into fists, seemingly involuntarily, and Andy froze, realising how upset Miranda must be to be unable to control herself. 'Do you hate me that much, Andrea? '

Andy's mouth flapped uselessly, trying to catch up with Miranda's train of thought. She stepped toward Miranda, trying to figure out how she could make her understand, but Miranda reacted as if she'd been slapped - the jolting reaction triggered by Andy's slight movement towards her, body jumping back only increasing the distance between them, not wishing to be touched.

'No, Andrea, you've got your story. Now I've got the pick up the pieces of the mess you've made of my life. How could I have been so stupid?' her eyes flew to the heavens, a breath of disbelief. 'I thought I'd already made the biggest mistake of my life, for once I've been proven wrong. I thought…' she laughed, humourless and empty, 'I thought that you'd be different, Andrea, but despite all your morals and everything else you seem to guide yourself by, you're the same as all of them, if not worse. Manipulative; doing anything regardless of the consequences, willing to sell yourself for a single story. Did you even set aside a thought for my children?' Miranda paused, trying to compose herself, and Andy caught the glint of tears in her eyes.

Miranda strolled by her, eyes no longer on her. 'Congratulations, Andrea, you're a true journalist at heart. You should be proud,' Miranda sneered, façade back in place, glaring at Andy. 'Now get out. Clear out your desk when I'm out of the office. I do not want to set eyes on you ever again. That's all.' The older woman went to walk out of the office, her stride determined.

But Andy acted instinctively, refusing to let Miranda leave under the false impression that this was somehow her doing. How could she even think such a thing? Anger fuelled her actions, hand flying out, fingers curling around Miranda's wrist, tugging her back. Miranda's cry of surprise must have alerted the masses, but she knew no one would risk coming to investigate. This was between her and Miranda, and anyone who'd seen the newspaper (in other words everyone) would know their lives would be at stake if they interrupted this conversation.

'No, Miranda, that's not all.' Andy's foot flung out, kicking the door shut, effectively blocking off the world and any ears trying to listen in.

'Andrea, I think you've lost leave of your senses. Let go of me. Now. .' Miranda said sharply. Andy ignored her, choosing to clamp her hand over Miranda's mouth, stemming any other comments or complaints.

'No, Miranda, you've had your say, now you're going to listen for a change. If you think I could have possibly done this, then you don't know me at all. I can't even hide my own emotions - and you think I was _acting_? Every word, every laugh, every touch, you think I did it just to lure you in? Every piece of information another dollar on my paycheck?' Andy's voice cracked slightly, as she shook her head to the side. 'You think I'd stick by your side for this long, putting up with all your tantrums and demands just to sell you out? That's ridiculous, Miranda, and if you cast your mind back for a moment, _you_ made the first move. You came over, you touched me. You could have left me alone, or said something scathing as always. But you didn't. I've wanted this for longer than even I realised. You can't deny that you wanted it too. If it was just a story I would have left it all alone after I'd had you once. If I'm right, everything they have there is based upon the evening within the pool, nothing that went on between us afterwards, it's all speculation. Right?' Miranda's eyes gave her away, for once, her emotions obvious, unable to hide them from Andy's searching gaze. Andy, having watched Miranda so closely for so long, able to read every subtle sign. 'Why do you think that would be, if I were the one who gave them all the information? If this was, as you claimed, all about money to me, Miranda, I would have sold every inch of you out; and yet not one word of anything you said to me, or what we shared after that evening is in the article.'

Andy wasn't prepared for Miranda's reaction: the woman's teeth clamping down on her hand, the edges sinking into her palm. 'Miranda!' she exclaimed, 'son of a – '

'You're probably just saving it for a later date,' Miranda replied, free to speak again. 'Get them hooked and then leak out new little bits of information.'

'No, stop! How could you think I'd do such a thing to you, Miranda? I lo-' Andy stopped, not wishing to let such an admission fall from her lips, it was true, something she'd realised the night it all began, but right now she knew the editor wouldn't welcome it. She sighed voicing her final conclusion, 'In all honesty, I think you're using this all as an excuse, you let me get too close and now you're running away again. Cowardice doesn't suit you, Miranda,' Andy said, casting her eyes down, the editor's lips narrowing with distaste. She knew she should leave, walk away, having risked everything with her outburst, but with a final surge of boldness, Andy leant in, lips pressing against Miranda's, pouring everything into the kiss, desperately trying to make Miranda understand. The editor's hands came up between them, and Andy braced herself for rejection, to be pushed away. But Miranda's hands curled desperately in the collar of Andy's jacket, tugging her closer, her emotions overriding everything, overly confused. She still wanted Andy, that much was obvious, a lusty little moan falling from the older woman's lips, muffled by the kiss. Andy pulled back, stepping away, anger and hurt still flooding through her. 'If you think everything within that was a lie then….' She shook her head, 'Just think about it, Miranda.'

With that she flung the office doors open, walking away, head held high, ignoring the eyes on her, holding herself together until the metal lift doors closed behind her. Then, finally, she broke, heart aching as she slid down the wall, burying her head in her hands, finally succumbing to the silent sobs wracking her frame, tears of defeat running down her cheeks.

TBC

--SS--

**_don't hurt me... there will be a happy ending as always!! please review...makes me smile!! xx SS xx_**


	10. Looking For Answers

**_Good morning, evening, afternoon and all those in between hours. I return...much to my own surprise lol!_**

**_I really wasn't going to post tonight cos i'm tired and have had a hard day and was going to give myself some time to type the rest and get it all sorted. but i felt guilty (and valued my life) so here we are!! lol_**

**_The story continues straight after Andy's departure from Miranda's office it begins with Miranda's thoughts and feelings on everything thats just happened. Thank you to my beta ellipsisoveruse!! she was sleepy and yet still gave it a good look over...cos she knows i try to update everyday (so i didn't have an excuse not to...damn her lol) _**

**_yawn gods i'm so sleepy!! i'm going to go play with my Miranda on the sims lol!! _**

**_hope you enjoy and its developing to your taste. and thats its not too ooc...toeing the line as always!!_**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett _**

**_--SS--_**

**_Looking_****_ For Answers_**

Miranda leaned against the door to her office, which thankfully closed her off from the rest of the world. Her chest was heaving as she gasped for breath. The intensity of the kiss was more than anything she'd ever experienced before, so much emotion poured into such a simple thing. Her hand came up, touching her lips, still tingling after the act.

She should be angry, she'd been all-consumed with anger when she'd walked into the office that morning. But it seemed like hours ago. She couldn't deny the fact that if Andrea was acting, she deserved an Oscar for it. No one had ever made her feel this way from a single kiss. It had been so deep, so desperate, like Andrea had been trying to imprint herself on Miranda's soul. Miranda pushed herself away from the wall, needing something to occupy her mind, mentally cursing herself for sending Andrea away.

Had she just made a mistake?

Her eyes fell upon the article, knowing it off by heart, having read it over and over on the journey into work - having had it pushed in front of her by her own children no less. It had been released yesterday, before they'd returned, everyone aware of it hitting the shelves apart from the people away with them. Andrea had been right - the content focused around the photo, no extra comments or additions to the article - just the damning evidence followed by speculation. Andrea's name wasn't mentioned either, a question hanging over the identity of the mystery woman that the ice queen had swapped sides for, comments on being unable to hold a man down were rife within every article she'd read since. She'd been so sure that Andrea had sold her out; having never had any happiness within her life last for long, it was certain this would turn sour. And so she'd accepted the idea without question, just another in a long line of people to stab her in the back, but now Andrea's words washed over her, damaging her determination, making her question herself. Had she condemned Andrea because of other people's shortcomings? Had she been so sure of the idea that everyone was out for their own gain that she'd overlooked the fact that she had one woman who wasn't?

She needed something, any proof one way or another. Emotions confused Miranda, befuddled her mind. She couldn't read them well, always sensing an underlying motive and when she didn't wondering why. Emotions to her were uncertain, evidence easy to misinterpret and clouded every judgment, within the work place and out of it. She needed facts, something she couldn't deny or ignore, and she had a feeling where she might find them.

She stepped out into the outer office, eyes falling on Emily, the young woman obviously attempting to avoid her eyes.

She needed to get the red head out and also address her staff within the hour on the situation, already angered by all the eyes following her around the office, peering in at every opportunity. 'Emily, I want my coffee within the next five minutes then arrange a meeting for all members of staff and ensure everyone is present, and I mean everyone. That's all.'

The woman jumped up, overly eager to get out, escape any wrath that might be forthcoming, well aware of the situation and unwilling to get caught in the crossfire.

Miranda looked around, ensuring the coast was clear - for once, troubled by a guilty conscience. She couldn't believe she was sinking so low, but she had to know. With a subtle step behind Andrea's desk she ducked down, cringing at the subtle crack of stitching, her skirt wasn't designed for such behaviour, but she wouldn't relent. Andrea lived in this office, so Miranda knew she'd find what she needed here.

She tugged at the first drawer, fingers rifling through everything in it, forcing down the last remnant of guilt at invading Andrea's privacy. If the young woman had sold her out to the papers, then she couldn't care less for her assistant's privacy. But if Andrea was innocent… Miranda hadn't even considered the possibility until _that kiss_, but if she was innocent, then, well, she didn't need to know. Simple.

Miranda found nothing in the top drawer except a few scribbled notes and numbers, darting down to the next she found stationary but nothing else. She descended to the final drawer and tugged, it didn't budge. She tried again before realising it was locked. Her eyes peeked over the desk, checking that the office remained empty. Miranda pulled the second drawer open again, and took out a paper clip. She had learned many things in her youth, no matter how pointless it may have seemed at the time. Most she had long forgotten, but for once she was thankful. This little trick was about to come in very handy.

With a finally hurried glance around the office she dove back down and got to work.

……………..

Andy had made it home. She'd been unaware of how she'd even ended up on her street, feet carrying her on the familiar path while her mind remained numb to the world.

She'd stumbled through the door, tears stinging her cheeks and raided her fridge for food, for once not caring about her figure. Why did it matter anyway? It wasn't like she'd ever work in the fashion industry again - not after this. She'd be just another assistant scorned by Miranda Priestly, burnt by the woman's icy attitude - a serious case of frostbite.

Now she was buried beneath her covers, tub of ice cream in hand, slowly drowning her sorrows. The press had been gathering outside her flat over the past hour, someone had finally given her away. She now understood why there had been nothing to alert her before she'd entered Elias-Clark that morning. She snuck out a brief glance from beneath her duvet. The article was now littering the floor - moments before, it had been spread over her bed, eyes reading the article over and over, unable to keep her gaze falling from the many photos of her and Miranda in action. It was only obvious it was the older woman with a girl. Andy's back had been to the camera, an unknown figure until now. There had been the main snapshot, a single kiss, Miranda's hands in her hair, before flicking to page six, another four adorning the double page, spilling over onto page seven. Miranda's head thrown back, Andy's face buried between her breasts, it was obvious who it was and what was happening - there was no denying it. The one moment Miranda had let go, relinquished her guard, and it had been handed as ammunition straight to the other side. How had this happened?

Andy crawled out from under her covers, spoon dangling from her mouth as she gazed over the floor. Clothes strewn everywhere, she'd thrown them off haphazardly almost ripping them from her frame - not wishing to layer herself in labels any longer. That life was over, and all the items from the Closet were just another sore reminder of the world in which she'd existed in only moments ago, the world in which the woman she loved lived her life. Andy had finally admitted it to herself. You don't know what you've got till its gone. She'd felt Miranda slipping away the moment the article had been brought to her attention, the sheer panic bubbling up, fear of having something so precious ripped away from her at a moment's notice. Her heart had physically hurt, choking on her tears. The trails of despair were still drying over her cheeks, tears having halted long ago, giving into to an all consuming numbness.

She sighed, the news hadn't reached her friends or parents, knowing her name would be released the following morning. Someone had told the press - everyone at Runway knew it was her in the picture.

Her gaze fell on her phone, lips pursing in contemplation. She could still take advantage of Miranda's name… the world wasn't aware of her departure, and even if they were, she could always call herself Emily.

She intended to find out who; along with the culprit who'd sold Miranda and her out at the hotel. She may have lost everything, but at least her curiosity could still be satisfied, she would find out and wouldn't hesitate to let Miranda know. The anger that Miranda could even suspect her of luring her in had abated, but the hurtful sting still remained. But she wasn't willing to deal with it now, everything still open and sore. She wanted time to retreat and lick her wounds.

Scrabbling forward she reached out flicking the paper over, hiding the article from her eyes and with a sigh of sadness burrowed back under the covers.

TBC

--SS--

_**Don't say i never do anything for ya lol...i've only added more pressure on maself to type cos i couldn't leave you waiting for one extra day..i'm too nice for my own good lol. please review peeps!!**_


	11. Unavoidable Conversations

_**cries i've burnt ma finger n it huuurts!! its making it dificult to type but i desperately wanted chappie 13 done by today!! siiiigh. righty ho...this is the next chappie...dealing with the rellies...it had to happen lol!! i've had a nap today so i'm awake enough to do this...cos crickey have i been tired lately...dunno y!! maybe i'm drinking too much water :S...like 2 and a half litres a day...thats ok right?? **_

_**dances yes its that time again!! u gotta love me right...i'm so good to you guys!! it has been betaed by ellipsisoveruse...god its like school...suffer!! lol but thank yooooou!! :D. cos its all perdy now!! **_

**_ooooo omg omg omg omg guess what...angara has made a vid to go with this fic...its done up to chappie 8, you guys soooo have to check it out!! i'll stick a link in but i bet it won't show up...never does on . sooooo yeah tis on youtube: sexuality: its in the water :D :D :D!! omg talk about love...i've been grinning about it all day...i really needed something to make me smile and it did the trick!!_**

**_linky: _****_uk./watch?vEPM-cHsmeQo_****_ testing testing one two three its h tt p: / / (without the spaces) _****_uk(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?vEPM-cHsmeQo_****_ we shall see if either work cos i've put up two forms of it to see if i can trick the site...i doubt it though...but yeah go look cos i is squeeing away!! lol tis soooooo goood!!_**

**_anyway...better get typing :D_**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett xxx_**

**_--SS--_**

**unavoidable conversations**

Another day had passed; the press were still pushing for answers - ones that Andy, of course, was unwilling to give. Miranda already assumed she'd sold her out once; there was no way Andy was giving anything else away.

She'd been meaning to clear out her desk all week, but couldn't face Runway. Going back there would be like rubbing salt in the wound. Her parents had been hounding her, calling every few minutes trying to get through, clearly wanting to question her actions, and enquire about her sexuality. Hell, Andy didn't even know herself. She didn't fancy girls, she admired their beauty and elegance, but her previous relationships had always been with men, and Miranda had just managed to bulldoze her way into her life and over every belief she'd had about who she was. Andy no longer recognised herself when she looked in the mirror, a while ago that would have saddened her, but now, all the alterations had been at the hands of Miranda, and Andy wouldn't change them for the world. This woman had turned her head, for once she'd fallen head over heels without even realising it till it was too late.

Her phone rang again, ripping through her thoughts. With a defeated sigh she snatched it up, clicking the green button, knowing she'd have to face the music one way or another, and now was a good a time as any.

'Hello?'

'Andy!' her mother's voice sounded frantic, tinted with anger from being ignored and surprised at the fact she'd finally answered.

'Hey Mom.'

'I've been trying to call you for days!' Andy rolled her eyes, like she wasn't aware of that fact. 'What's going on? Our phone has been ringing off the hook, apparently all this stuff with Miranda and her mystery woman…they saying you're the other one in the photos. Why would they say such a thing?'

Andy sighed, weighing up her answers. She could lie, but it wouldn't get her anywhere. The truth was out and there was no denying it. 'Because its true, Mom. It is me.'

Silence.

'Mom?'

'I…darling, I thought you were interested in men?'

Andy blinked, 'I was…I am.' She sighed, 'I don't know.'

'Darling she didn't…she didn't force you into this, did she, another one of her ridiculous demands? You've told us how she can be but I never suspected she'd sink this lo-'

'No!' Andy jumped in, shocked at her mom's thought process. 'No, Mom. I instigated it.' Well, it was half the truth at least - if she hadn't been getting herself off with Miranda only a few meters away, Miranda wouldn't have had any excuse to lay a hand on her. She blushed, not wanting the think about it with her mom on the phone.

'Why? I thought you hated this woman.'

Andy felt a stab at the thought, she'd never hated her, sure she'd been furious at the woman on a number of occasions letting the word fall from her lips a little too often, but she'd never honestly meant it. She laughed to herself - besides, weren't love and hate often a little too intertwined? When her emotions crossed over she didn't know, but it wasn't hate that flooded her when she thought of Miranda. Right now, though, all her thoughts of Miranda were tainted with the bitter knowledge that she'd never lay another finger on her. The only woman she wanted, and she'd lost her within days.

'I've never hated her, Mom. She's frustrating, stubborn and demanding, but after all this time, I thrive on the challenge. Do you think I would have remained by her side all this time if I hated her? I've had many opportunities to leave and never did. I think that told me everything I needed to know before I'd even admitted it to myself. All this time, I've willingly remained by her side. And it's true, she's the devil everyone says she is, but that's the icon. Behind the scenes, she's different, and I want to know that woman.'

Her mom sighed, the sound making Andy feel guilty, having her parents find out through the news. She'd barely had chance to come to terms with it herself, and here she was coming out to her mom, this was insane.

She heard a scuffle in the background; her mother's muffled mumbling most likely trying to stave her dad off, hands flapping ordering him away from the phone. For that she was grateful. Suddenly her attention returned.

'So, what happens now? Are you two together?'

'No, she thinks I'm responsible.' It felt nice to have someone to talk to, her mom holding back any judgment for the time being, reading her well as always. She didn't know how her dad would feel, but she had a feeling her mom might help a little on that score.

'Responsible?'

'Yeah, for this all coming out in the papers.'

'But…but this wasn't you, was it, Andy? I mean, you'd never do such a thing.'

'No Mom, it wasn't me, I'm surprised you even have to ask.'

'Then why?'

'Miranda has trust issues, ones which I was well aware of before any of this began. She turned on the easiest assumption, many people within her life would sell her out, and I guess she just believed I'd screwed her over like everyone else.' Andy hoped her mother would ignore the pun in that statement, this conversation was difficult enough as it is. Her mom was attempting to be understanding, which was sweet, but she had a feeling she hadn't quite come to terms with it, and wouldn't be overly accepting of Miranda straight away. Andy held back a sigh, the latter fact didn't matter if Miranda remained angry at her. She needed to sort this out.

'hmmmm?'

'It was my choice, Mom, honest.'

'Oh Andy, you've got yourself into a mess haven't you?'

She laughed, a sad lost little laugh, a light layer of humour ebbing through her at her mothers summing up of the situation. Curling under the covers, she was finally thankful she'd answered the phone, able to talk to her mom over everything, just to hear a kind, understanding voice on the other end of the line was exactly what she needed right now. With no serious friends, she didn't have anyone else to turn to. Although Nigel had left a message a moment ago, one which she intended to return as soon as she got off the phone with her parents. So with a deep sigh, she hid for a final few hours, knowing that she was going to finally have to face up to facts. She couldn't hide in here forever; but she intended to sort out the situation very soon.

Because she may not have been responsible, but she was now well aware of who was, and she intended to make them pay.

………………….

Miranda sat in her study looking over the Book, her eyes couldn't help but trail over to the small notebook seeming so unassuming lying on her table. She hadn't opened it, frightened to read what it contained, not that she'd admit that fact to herself, as far she was concerned she just hadn't had the time, consumed by work as always.

She sighed, laying the Book aside, slipping her glasses off, fingers massaging the bridge of her nose trying to ease the tension. Photographers and reporters waited outside her house around the clock, hounding her every time she went out for anything. She was relieved to have assistants to do everything for her, but that didn't help when she had to head to work in the mornings. Irv had been on her case, demanding to meet with her. It had soon been sorted - a quick order to Emily and she'd had a detailed chart on Runway sales, clearly indicating the increasing profit. They'd easily broken even for the current month, and sales were still on the rise. The shareholders would be happy, receiving more than comfortable dividends for their investment, share prices were also on the increase. Irv had nothing to complain about, apart from the fact she'd 'nailed her assistant', as he'd so eloquently put it. But said assistant didn't seem to be issuing any complaints, so the matter was over within minutes. He'd given a brief demand that she tighten the belt of the upcoming shoots trying to emphasise the fact that he was the boss, (even though everyone within Runway was well aware that it was in title only) and that she should ensure she keep her activities well out of camera range in future. A low blow.

The twins' voices echoed up the stairs, calling her down for dinner, startling her out of her reverie. She descended the stairs, plastering a smile on her face as she entered the kitchen. Trying to act as normal as possible for the twins' sake. They looked up as she entered the kitchen, and for some reason her expression made them seem even more concerned. Cara placed the dishes on the table, giving Miranda a strained smile before backing away. With a quick glance around the kitchen, Cara ensured everything was clean, before hanging her apron up, waving to the girls, and darting out of the house, dismissed for the evening.

The silence was awkward around the table. The girls' normal chatter absent, their eyes drifting to each other. Miranda was well aware what the look meant, but she waited it out, knowing one of them would break eventually.

With a sigh and subtle roll of her eyes Caroline finally cracked. 'Mom, are you - ow, Cassidy!' Caroline glared at her sister, but continued with her question, 'Mom, are you gay?'

'Shut _up_, Caroline!'

'It's a legitimate question!'

'Not _now_,' Cassidy hissed.

Caroline's mouth opened, twisting into another retort.

'Girls! Enough! Now.' Miranda stepped in, already infuriated with the bickering. She didn't wish to bear witness to her girls fighting, even though it happened often. They were teenagers. But right now, it wasn't what she wished to hear, the stress of the day already weighing heavily upon her shoulders. She knew the questioning would come, and refusing to answer wouldn't help in any way. Her girls were growing up and they deserved answers, if only she had some to give. She still hadn't come to terms with everything herself, her emotions for Andrea blamed on other things before they finally whipped her away and up into the whirlwind that had turned her life upside down.

They twins both eyed her guiltily, but curiosity still tinted their gazes.

Miranda sighed, 'No, I'm not gay.'

'Then what was it with Andrea, Mom, a mid life crisis?'

'_Caroline!_', Cassidy exclaimed.

'What? That's what the papers are saying.'

'And when did we start paying attention to what the papers say?'

Caroline blushed but fought on, 'The moment it turned out the papers knew more than we did.'

Miranda felt a stab of guilt at those words. She would never willingly leave her children out of anything. She would have told them about the… situation… between her and Andrea as soon as she'd known it was something more permanent. But now she'd never find out.

'Girls!'

'It was not an _early_ mid life crisis, as you so eloquently put it, Caroline.' The girl had the grace to blush; having omitted the 'early' she'd accidentally delivered an unforgivable insult, insinuating her mother was old. 'It was…a momentary lapse judgment.' Her hand waved the subject over.

'Mom, you don't make momentary lapses of judgment.' This time it was Cassidy to speak out. Cassidy had more tact than Caroline, but still couldn't deny her curiosity.

'Well in this instance, I did.'

'Then you must really like her.'

Miranda frowned, wishing this conversation was over and done with, but her daughter was as determined as ever. Cassidy had inherited her own stubbornness, and once she wanted to know something, she didn't rest until she got the answers they wanted. Miranda could dismiss the twins' questions, but she knew that that would not go down well, and she hated being on bad terms with her daughters. 'Why would you think that?' her tone was light, but enough to tell Cassidy she was treading on thin ground. The young girl swallowed, eyes flicking to Caroline for strength before ploughing onwards.

'Well, you don't…make momentary lapses of judgement, like, ever. Everyone knows you're always in control. You never lose control, not with Steven or with Dad, even with Caroline and I. So…for Andy to shatter it completely... well…it says…something.' She petered off, probably preparing for the onslaught after such a comment. Miranda remained silent; letting Cassidy's words sink in. Trust her daughter to point out something she was trying to deny. She'd been attempting to write Andrea off as a pointless fling, something that she could recover from, but in all honesty, the young woman had made her feel things no man ever had, in and out of bed.

She looked up at her daughters, a light laugh breaking out, 'What did I ever do to deserve you two?'

'I don't know, but you certainly got the best side of the deal.' Caroline grinned.

'We, on the other hand, are obviously being punished for something.' Cassidy joined in.

'Homework! Now!' Miranda narrowed her eyes at them, attempting to hide her amusement. Her daughters may give everyone hell on the outside, but they could always improve her mood.

The twins shared a glance with each other, one Miranda knew well. The 'that proves our point' expression.

'I'll be up to check on you in an hour, and if I'm not happy with your homework, you'll be home all weekend.'

Quick as a flash, the twins vanished, giggling their whole way up the stairs; thankful they'd got their answers and lived to tell the tale.

Miranda let her eyes roam around the kitchen. The girls had deposited their plates in the dishwasher on their way out. Miranda stood, sliding hers in also. Twisting on her heel she made her way out into the hall, and began ascending the stairs. She had some questions of her own, and she guessed all the answers were all contained within the little book lying upstairs just waiting to be read.

tbc

--SS--

**_PLEASE REVIEW!! and check out the vid...i order you to glares...look into my eyes...go...now...watch!! :P tis sex on legs...mmmmm_**


	12. Little Revelations

**_Omg i went to yoga today...i'm so proud of maself!! it was really scary going in on my own but i'm so glad i did and am definitely going back again. I feel really good...like my muscles have gone into shock cos some of the positions do push them to the limit a little...but still wow. i feel all loose lol!! tis a nice feeling!! and the relaxation bits at the beginging and end were really nice...so much so i came up with another Mirandy idea lol...looks like these yoga sessions could really help ma muse lol._**

**_Ok heres the next chappie peeps...i hope everyone is in character...a few questions are finally answered...cos you know me i don't like to leave ya hanging for too long. :D :D_**

**_thanks to ma beta ellipsisoveruse...did a wonderful job as usual...less red typing this time though...i'm so proud of myself :D lol. the teachers was happier with my work...YAY!! she now how chappie 13 in her overly capable hands...and i need to write the rest...about 15 chaps over all i think. unless a plot bunny pounces on me tomoro!! _**

**_righty ho here we go...i'm still watching the sexuality its in the water vid...over n over n over again..i think i'm in love lol!! _**

**_thanks for all the reviews so far on and LJ!! hope you all enjoy this chappie_**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett xxx_**

**_--SS--_**

**Little Revelations**

Andy picked up her phone, returning the call to Nigel, his message demanding an almost immediate response. The phone at barely rung once before he'd snatched it up.

'Andy, where are you?'

'In bed,'

'I'm assuming your own?'

'Only one I'm welcome in.'

There was a pause on the other end. 'Are you alone?'

'As always.'

'I'll be there in an hour or so.'

The line went dead. Nigel hadn't even asked for her address; he'd probably get Emily to give it to him. She couldn't help but feel grateful that he'd hurry over here after work. Nigel was a friend, be it a demanding, sarcastic, overly wounding one, but a friend no less. And she needed one right now, one who understood the world she'd just been dropped into, the paparazzi crowding into her life, unwelcome and unwanted, trying to dig out every little detail like it was owed to them.

She sighed, flopping back down, eyeing up the clock, wishing the hours away; knowing she'd welcome the distraction from the wild world her thoughts had become.

She shut her eyes, exhausted from everything, emotionally drained, the last couple of days finally taking their toll on her. She had only had a few hours sleep. It was hard to believe yesterday morning she'd been walking on cloud nine - the article had sent her plummeting to earth at an alarming rate. She sighed, the silence ebbing around her. Darkness drifted in at the edges of her eyes, body falling limp as she finally succumbed to slumber.

….

A knock jarred her awake, the darkness having set in, shadows beginning to creep out from their hiding places. She was slightly delirious, hand coming up to brush her hair away trying to work out what was happening. The knocked sounded again, ordering her attention. She groaned as she rolled out of bed, shuffling over to the front door, not even bothering to look before unlocking it. She'd long since stopped caring. If anyone would willingly fight their way through the mob downstairs she'd happily face them whatever they wanted.

She pulled the door open, hiding behind it so none of the cameras could get a shot of her dishevelled state and Nigel barrelled his way in, slamming the door behind him, back pressed against it as thought trying to withstand a stampede. 'The things I do for you,' he panted, the battle having worn him out.

Andy smiled lightly, padding back into the living room, expecting him to follow. As she turned she caught him eyeing her, hovering in the doorway taking in her appearance and regardless of everything she couldn't help the blush that trailed over her cheeks, she must look a sight.

'Ben and Jerry's doesn't become you darling.'

Andy frowned, ignoring the jibe, and flopped down onto the couch dragging her pillow onto her lap.

He sat down beside her, gingerly resting on the edge. 'What a way to come out of the closet, Six, did she slip you something?'

Andy snorted, the image of Miranda actually drugging her only to have her way. She couldn't see Miranda going to all that effort for anyone; although the woman was a drug in her own way. 'No, although I'm starting to wish she had.'

Nigel paused for a moment, the silence settling around them, each lost in their own thoughts before his words shattered through the atmosphere.

'I never thought - I mean, I had an inkling, but I wasn't sure what it was, and if my suspicions had been correct I'd never have thought she'd act on it.'

'What?'

'All those years ago - have you never questioned why she let you stay, and why I was pretty certain she would? An apology wouldn't have worked for anyone else and you know it. You have something about you, Six; she's never looked at anyone else in the same way. Miranda,' he sighed, 'she doesn't know it, but her eyes give her away, you learn that after having observed her for so long. And of all the girls that pass through those halls, no one ever cause the stir in her that you did. She gave you chance after chance, wanted to watch you grow rather than crush you along with the rest. I always wondered why, each puzzle piece falling into place, and that article finally finished the picture. Miranda's fallen for you, Andy.'

Andy opened her mouth, unsure of what to say, unable to deny her shock. She closed her mouth, nothing coming, shaking her head. None of it mattered anymore. 'This is pointless Nigel, she never wants to see me again. She's made that clear.'

'Because she thinks you used her. Would you want to see someone who did that? Especially if it wasn't just a bit of fun for you, which it obviously wasn't. Don't be dense Andy; Miranda wouldn't risk her career and the ridicule of her family if it didn't mean something. She was assumed to be as straight as a dart before this story broke.'

'How exactly do I convince her it wasn't me, then? It's not like she's willing to listen even at the best of times.'

'Andy, stop wallowing, moping gets you no where, use those brains cells you so often boast about and fight for her. Miranda won't fall at your feet.'

Andy snorted at the image, wishing for once the woman would.

'If it wasn't you, let's start by finding out who it was who made this mess.'

Grabbing her mobile he threw it onto her lap, dragging a list of numbers over. 'Get to work, Six, I do have a life outside your dilemma, and I would quite like to live it. But unfortunately as long as Miranda's miserable so are the rest of us, you're our only hope, so I'm here to assist you. Let's get to work.'

………………

'Well that worked.' Nigel sat back, now willingly to relax within Andy's armchair, his dislike for her apartment long forgotten.

Andy frowned, 'I can't believe we had to use underhanded tactics to get an honest answer.'

'You do what you have to, Andy. It was obvious no one was willing to admit what had happened to someone on Miranda's side; a journalist however, who they might earn something from, why not? Many people don't have the same morals you do Andy. Learn the lesson fast. But here we have it, written in black and white, the exact account of what happened.'

Andy held the paper in her hand. 'How could we have been so stupid?'

'That's one question that comes to mind. But even Miranda makes mistakes. You're human, emotions cloud everyone's judgement at some point. And you and Miranda had to lose yours in full view of the cameras.'

'Somehow I don't think that's how I'll word it, but thanks for the so-not-needed input there, Nige.'

'If it wasn't needed, it wouldn't have happened.'

'The Hotel has a privacy policy! I'm sure we're not the only one to have got caught that way.'

'You're probably the only closet case to get caught in such a way with the ice queen herself though. That's a pretty big buck to resist. Someone couldn't help themselves, and when working in a hotel, why would you? You don't get paid enough to keep secrets. Someone sold them out, sold you out. Now the only one who doesn't know that is Miranda.'

'She isn't going to like it.'

'I think she's going to prefer that over the thought that you used her, don't you think?' He hit on her the head with the pencil. 'Now go be a coward and hide behind an e-mail like the rest of us.'

Andy smiled, thankful that Nigel had invaded her evening. It wasn't much, but it was something. She just hoped Miranda could find it in her heart to give her another chance, even though it was the older woman who should be asking for forgiveness. While they were both at fault for failing to think, Miranda had jumped to immediate conclusions, ones which still stung. Andy wouldn't forget it easily, but at the moment she would give anything for a little ray of hope.

…………

Miranda frowned, eyes scanning over the pages of familiar scrawl taking in everything. She'd long since drowned the emotion of guilt that threatened to bubble up, knowing that she needed to do this, for her own sanity. She'd long stopped denying her emotions, unable to hide behind her barriers. Andy had broken straight through them.

All she needed now was to know if her feelings were returned. She wouldn't willingly walk into something if she was unsure, and as much as she'd convinced herself it would never work and she'd dive right in only to get hurt as always, she still couldn't suppress her hope that this might just be different.

Miranda didn't do doubt - everything she decided upon was well thought out and set in stone. Yet here she was reacting to things without thinking it through and making mistakes all over the place. One rash judgment and her world had been turned upside down. Paparazzi following her everywhere, everyone went wanting to know all her secrets and hidden desires. She needed to find an even level, something factual in which to begin upon, the first stepping stone upon which to stand. She was always doubting herself and everything about Andrea, asking herself over what it was about the woman and why she'd invested so much within her. But the answers were becoming overly obvious as the days went on, and the woman had fired the final blow the morning she walked out of her world, the kiss goodbye still lingering on her lips days after. She couldn't ignore it anymore, she needed to know, couldn't force it away, her emotions for once refusing to reign under her control.

So she'd been hidden in her office, time long forgotten, attention on nothing but the honest words spattering the pages in her hands. She was drowning within them. The final entry speaking loud and clear the message she needed to hear. It had been scribbled on the plane journey home, the reason Andrea had seemed so deep in thought. The young woman's emotions on the crazy weekend that had passed between them, her confusion about where she stood, her happiness at being able to hold her in her arms and the last line leaving the biggest sting of all.

_Against all my better judgements, my emotions are winning this struggle, even as my head desperately wants to protect my heart. If I'm honest I don't know what she thinks, how she feels, what she's looking for or what she wants from me. My feelings have been creeping up on me all this time, every look every touch boiling over until now. I can't deny anything any longer - I finally have to face up to everything. And no matter how much I try to force the feeling away; and think about everything rationally I have to admit it to myself._

_I think I'm falling in love with her._

Miranda closed the book, swallowing. Her thoughts were immediately halted the 'ping' chiming from her computer, signalling a new message arriving in her inbox.

………….

Andy hadn't been sure if she ought to add the P.S on the end. She wasn't sure whether the older woman would regard it as desperate, but it was too late to change it now. The e-mail was sent, and the information was in the hands of someone who could do something with it. Andy was sure that someone would suffer, she just wished it hadn't been her to begin with.

She hoped Miranda would read it, even with its heading there was a chance that the woman would still be ruthless and delete it anyway. While Miranda would normally not be so impulsive, choosing to inspect everything before tossing it to the trash, her emotions played a big part in this and made her more unpredictable than ever.

Andy sighed, slouching into the kitchen, pulling out a beer for herself and pouring another glass of wine for Nigel. She crashed on the couch handing his liquor to him.

'Is it all sent?'

Andy nodded.

'Well, it's in her hands now. We can only hope for the sake of Runway that she forgives you. Our sanity is hanging from a tether after a single day. She needs to take you back, if only for our sakes.'

'It's nice to know you care, Nigel.'

'I do, I just care more about myself.'

Andy laughed, for once relaxing and letting the little bit of joy take her for the evening.

……………

'DON'T DELETE'

She couldn't have been more unsubtle if she'd tried, Miranda's brow arched at the capitals blaring out at her from the screen. An e-mail from Andrea herself, Miranda was uncertain at what she would find, but after what the book contained, deleting it was the last thing on her mind.

Clicking the mouse, the letter came up, short and precise, and full with rather interesting information. It was what Miranda had wanted to know the moment she realised how wrong she'd been about the source of the leak.

_Dear Miranda,_

_Don't delete this. It's information you need to know. I would have immediately assumed you would have enquired as to the circumstances behind Monday's news, however with your incorrect assumption that it was me who released the story, I took it upon myself to find out the truth._

_The photos weren't taken by a camera, they were snapshots removed from the hotel security system, clearly there was one operating around the pool, obviously well hidden. According to members of staff, the recordings are not meant to be kept unless for security purposes, they wished to ensure their clients are able to operate without any fear of being sold out to the press, clearly this story was too juicy to let slip. Either the guards were bribed or were in on it, I suspect the latter. Regardless of what you think of me, I felt I should warn you. You need to get the video, Miranda, before it ends up on the internet, which it will - you and I are both well aware of what the industry is like._

_I will be heading to Runway on Saturday evening to clean out my desk, to ensure you'll be absent from the office as you requested._

_Andrea _

_P.S: I miss you._

Miranda's eyes danced over the last line, her heart aching a little. She normally didn't go for such honest expression of emotion, but as always, she felt a little different in regards to Andrea. Quickly opening a new draft she typed her own e-mail detailing what she wanted to know and whose heads she wanted to roll before firing it off to Emily. The red headed assistant could deal with it effective immediately. Miranda wanted those people to pay more so than ever, first for invading her privacy and second for damaging any chance of happiness she might have had. She had been foolish, as much as she loathed too admit it. But the workers at the hotel had been ruthless, and no one crossed her path without paying for it.

Now she had one other matter to solve, eyes scanning the e-mail coming up with a plan.

Saturday was going to be an interesting evening.

TBC

--SS--

**_dun dun dun...cliffiiiiie...yay celebrates gotta love em...darts off not gonna get me :P. please review peeps...and keep the er death threats to a minimum lol!!_**


	13. In All Honesty

**_Hey peeps here we go...on time as always aren't I a good little one. I manged to get chappie 14 typed today thank god cos otherwise you guys wouldn't be getting a new chappie tomoro...its yapping at ma heels now..i've run out of typed chappies before i finished the fic i can't believe it lol!! this fic might go on a wiiittle longer than i'd planed like maybe 17-18 chapters...maybe...we shall see lol!! cos like they seem to be getting a little bit carried away in chap 14 :P._**

**_According to my beta ellipsisoveruse (hugs and cookies to her :D) i'm going to be in a lot of trouble for the ending of this chappie!! apparently I leave you hanging..unintentional..honest!! lol_**

**_I need to eat...cos i've kinda forgetten all day n its now like 9pm...so yeah...gonna dash to the kitchen n nibble on something lol!_**

**_hope you guys like this chappie and its like good and all that jazz it was how i pretty much always planned it with a few extra little bits thrown in :D._**

**_hugs to you all for the lovely reviews :)._**

**_Scarlett xxx_**

--SS--

**In All Honesty**

It was dark, clouds looming low in the night sky. Andy slowly approached, Elias-Clark looming before her, the darkened windows making it seem so unwelcome. She'd lost the cameras along the way, hurrying onto the tube without a backwards glance towards the mob that had plagued her through the day. She hadn't snapped, having hidden from their invasive questions for almost the entire week, wallowing. She'd been unable to shift the depression that had set in, after having heard nothing in response to her e-mail to Miranda.

Everything had been piling up, unemployment now just another worry added into the mix. She needed to apply for another job, but every time she'd attempted to, her heart hadn't been in it, dismissing every possible choice without sparing it a single chance.

She needed to sort everything out, pick herself up. Eventually everything would die down, the interest waning as someone else did something the vultures could tear apart, and she'd be left to lick her wounds in peace. She cast a glance around as she neared the entrance to Elias-Clark, noticing the absence of cameras. Security had obviously ordered them from the entrance, ensuring they couldn't get within a certain distance of the building. Whether due to Miranda's explicit orders, or just normal security policy, Andy was thankful for it, not wishing to be plagued with invading questions as she walked into the building where she'd pretty much lived her life for the past few years. Before it all ended a few days ago.

She darted in, ignoring the stares from the security guard, choosing to hurry in and out, hoping to remain as unnoticed as possible. The lift ascended, leaving her alone with her thoughts on the short journey up to Runway. She was numb by now, too many tears having been shed to leave anything left to cry. Her eyes cast out, empty, staring into space, wishing the minutes away, a single box held in her hand to toss everything into and make a quick escape.

The doors opened, and she hurried out into the darkened hallway, thankful that the office was empty as this hour, avoiding all the unforgiving stares and whispers. Flicking the light on in the outer office she scanned her desk, heart heavy, memories flooding her mind: watching Miranda walk by every morning, voice piping up out of the inner office making yet another crazy demand, running errand after errand, hearing conversations between her and the girls, a light laugh breaking out honest and true, every little detail she'd been privy to, every memory. She swallowed, breathing in deeply, steeling herself, forcing the memories away before diving down and getting to work.

She packed her things hurriedly, tossing them into the bottom of the box, uneasy in the unnatural silence. Her spine tingled as though eyes were on her, even though she knew it wasn't a possibility. Her head darted up when she thought she heard a noise, but there was nothing, just light and shadow, only her presence in the entire office. Cursing herself she sped up, becoming more ruthless just wanting to escape and crawl back into her flat.

'Did you mean it?'

Andy jumped heart already on edge. Her hip slammed into her desk, and Andy cried out from the sudden, throbbing pain. She shook her head focusing on the voice, having recognised it instantly - it was the one voice that had been plaguing her dreams, and clouding her every waking thought. The voice her mind refused to forget.

She whirled round, eyes falling on the one woman she'd been wishing to see all week and yet cursing her very existence. Andy's emotions crashed together, a harsh mixture of anger and betrayal competing with the love she felt for this woman. She couldn't deny it to herself; heart having ached every day for Miranda regardless of the fact that the older woman had delivered a wounding blow. However, she'd been unable to avoid justifying Miranda's behaviour to herself, knowing the older woman sometimes better than she knew herself. Miranda had trust issues, ones which Andy was well aware of, and with everything that had passed between them, Miranda had been treading on uncertain ground. The article had been a fatal blow to her, shattering the icy persona completely. Miranda wasn't used to being loved - everyone was out for other things and Miranda was just another stepping stone towards their goal. No one cared about the woman behind the icon. Andy did, but Miranda refused to believe it was possible, holding back all hope to avoid the disappointment. The article had simply confirmed her fears, and she hadn't looked any further, until now.

Miranda was leaning up against the door of her office, eyeing Andy up, face expectant as though waiting for an answer.

Andy couldn't recall the question, too overwhelmed by everything. She swallowed, willing her voice to work. Miranda obviously was after something, and while Andy wouldn't immediately give in, she didn't want to let Miranda go, regardless of her behaviour. She was a lot more willing to forgive the older woman than to forget everything that had happened between them. She refused to give up.

Miranda sighed, 'Andrea, did you mean it?'

Andy frowned, what was Miranda going on about? The question didn't help her answer, she had no idea what Miranda meant. She cast her eyes over the woman looking for a clue. She found one. At first it had seemed inconspicuous, a little book held in Miranda's hand. That was until her brain clicked in, recognition flaring up. The older woman had her diary, and Andy didn't even dream the woman wouldn't have read it. Her eyes narrowed, staring at the book before glaring up at the woman unable to deny the anger that ebbed through her at having her privacy invaded. Her diary held every inner thought and feeling she'd had over the past few years, and now Miranda knew every one of her secrets, the woman taking everything without asking permission or even forgiveness. Andy ignored the nerves, knowing there were things in there about Miranda, many things, any number of which Miranda could be asking about.

'Did I mean what?'

'What you wrote in here.' She shook the book at her, drawing her attention unnecessarily to what she was referring to.

'I wrote a lot of things in there, Miranda, it is _my diary_ after all.'

The woman shrugged, avoiding her eyes, 'You shouldn't have left it lying about, then, should you?'

'It was in a drawer, Miranda. A _locked_ drawer.'

At least Miranda had the grace to blush, her eyes cast to the ground, knowing that she was in the wrong and had been well and truly caught.

'I didn't read it all. Only the last few pages.'

'You shouldn't have read any of it? Why did you? How did you even find it?' Andy couldn't comprehend this woman, bowling over any walls of privacy and burying her nose within Andy's inner most secrets. Even if they were about her, Miranda still had no right to know, and Andy's worst fear was that she didn't know how Miranda would react to what she'd written - it was either make or break, and their relationship was weak enough as it was.

Miranda's eyes flicked up, tinted with sadness, willing Andy to understand. 'Because I needed to know.'

'And you couldn't have asked me?'

Miranda opened her mouth only to close it again, words on her tongue she wasn't willing to say. Andy knew what they were, the older woman's trust issues coming into play again, worried she wouldn't get an honest answer from Andy, needing to look elsewhere, in a place where Andy would have no reason to lie. Andy didn't know how to feel, angered by Miranda's behaviour, her unwillingness to trust her based on others mistakes. She wouldn't be held accountable for them all. Andy had been honest the whole way through this, whatever it was, and yet Miranda had wounded her, immediately suspecting her as the culprit. She'd never do such a thing to anyone, let alone Miranda. She'd assumed the older woman would know this, but obviously not. And what angered her more than anything was that Miranda hadn't even asked, jumping to conclusions and throwing everything in Andy's face, then trying to walk away without a backward glance. But Andy hadn't let her, the kiss between them a desperate effort to make Miranda understand, and yet she'd still gone behind her back.

Andy turned her back to Miranda, not wanting to look at the woman, her emotions in turmoil, not knowing how to feel. She wanted to shout at her, releasing all her anger, making the older woman understand what she'd done. But at the same time, she wanted nothing more than to just fall into Miranda's arms again.

'I'll be out of here in ten minutes, I just need to clean everything out, and I'll be gone.'

'Andrea?'

Andy ignored her, fingers fumbling pushing things off her desk into the box she'd brought with her, wanting to get this over as quickly as possible, heart hammering. She knew thatignoring Miranda was a death sentence, no matter the relationship between them, but she didn't know what to do. She was sweating under the tension, desperately wanting to run away from the situation she found herself in, all her love for this woman bubbling up tainted by everything that had happened, she couldn't focus, couldn't think, everything about Miranda weaving around her heart. She should be angry, but the more Miranda pushed, the further her anger seemed to seep away, the uncharacteristic desperation in the older woman's voice striking to the core of Andy's soul.

'Andrea, look at me.'

Andy flicked through the papers on her desk, trying to focusing her mind on what she needed and what she didn't, stubbornly refusing to fold to Miranda's demand. She would have to work for what she wanted, for once.

'Please.'

Andy's fingers stilled, the single word ebbing its way through her, unable to hide her surprise. She'd never heard Miranda utter that word before, demanding everything, nothing requested, it was either do or die. And yet Miranda had uttered it so softly, a breathless whisper, a final plea, enough to make Andy give in and listen, holding her anger at bay. She turned, eyes flicking up. 'What?' The word was spat at Miranda's feet, resonating with uncontained fury, the edge of everything finally leaking out

'Did you mean what you wrote?'

She blew, all her anger crashing out, the dam finally shattering under her frustration, 'Which _part,_ Miranda? The whole book was written by me, it contains every thought every honest feeling I've ever had. You could be referring to everything and anything. For once in your life be a little bit more specific!!'

Suddenly the book flew out, crashing against the desk with a crack, Andy jumping at the noise, Miranda's eyes flashing, fiery, reflecting a frustration running as deep as Andy's own. Voice echoing out, louder than Andy had ever heard it, in comparison to her normal quiet tone, Miranda's hands coming up in anger, 'The final paragraph, Andrea, the one you scribbled the morning it all fell apart. It wasn't that long ago - I'm assuming you can remember what you wrote. Or do you need me to refresh your memory?' Miranda's fingers rubbed at her temples, as though attempting to massage an ache away, then slid down to her mouth, clearly ashamed at her outburst, turning away, gathering her control together.

Andy swallowed, she remembered the entry all to well, everything overwhelming her as she wrote it, unable to understand how she felt, pouring everything out until she'd come to an honest conclusion, one she'd been attempting to avoid, but over that weekend it had become too glaringly obvious to ignore.

She cast her mind back, remembering it word for word, the most honest thing she'd ever written. Admitting her love for the woman who now stood only a meter away.

Miranda turned, taking a deep breath, 'Just yes or no. Did you mean it, Andrea? I need to know.'

'Why, Miranda? Why will hearing me say it make any difference? Nigel always said that your opinion is the only one that matters and in this situation he's right. It doesn't matter what I say, Miranda, it's what you think, because at the end of the day it's all words, if the kiss the other day didn't tell you anything then nothing I say going to convince you. You have to believe it yourself.'

Miranda's eyes cast away for a fleeting moment, contemplative, before meeting Andy's again. 'Do you love me, Andrea?'

Andy caved, cursing the older woman's stubbornness and insecurity, needing to hear the words for herself, arms flying up, frustrated beyond belief, 'Yes. Yes, I love you, Miranda, though god knows why. You're overly demanding, rude, impatient, stubborn, and yet you occupy my every waking thought, you invade my dreams, you're on my mind every minute of the day and I wouldn't have it any other way. So yes, Miranda,' Andy let out a lost little laugh, making sure her gaze met Miranda's, willing her to read everything within her eyes. 'I love you.'

Their gaze broke, Andy's eyes flitting away, cheeks burning in embarrassment, unsure of Miranda's reaction, nervous after her outburst of honest affection. Was Miranda just forcing her to own up to it to trample on her heart afterwards? She hoped that the woman before her now was the same Miranda she'd had in her arms only a few days ago, but she wasn't certain. She'd seen the other side, and couldn't deny she was frightened.

She heard a shuffle, head flying up instinctively, to find Miranda an inch away, hand coming up and curling beneath Andy's chin, tugging her towards her, closing the final distance. Andy went willingly, all emotion melting away, lips sliding together in a soft caress. A single sensation denied for too long, one Andy never thought she'd get to savour again; Miranda's lips on her own, hand slipping into her hair as she pulled her closer, pouring everything into a single kiss before pulling away, lips flicking up at the moan of protest falling from Andy's lips.

'That's all I needed to hear. I just needed to know how you felt. This isn't a game, Andrea.' Miranda swallowed, 'I need you.'

A bubble of joy floated into Andy's chest, all the problems flying away for only a moment; forgetting everything except the here and now, Miranda's honesty imprinted on her memory forever. Miranda needed her. Andy's hands circled the older woman's neck, pulling her down, deepening the kiss. She wanted her, body humming even after such simple contact. Everything about Miranda had her on edge, and having thought she'd lost her forever only drove her desire higher.

Miranda returned the kiss, tongue grazing against Andy's, before Andy's teeth nipped Miranda's lip, making her pull away with a pout.

'As much as I wish to continue, we're in a work situation, too public, I've learnt my lesson.'

Andy had the grace to blush, knowing she would have given in there and then. Miranda was like a drug to her, surpassing every warning thought ordering her to let go, she just wanted her here and now, mind damning everything else. Andy felt a little wave of disappointment ebb through her, she needed Miranda now, the last couple of days having been torture.

'However, the girls _happen _to be at their fathers this weekend,' Miranda continued. Her eyes danced with mischief as she spoke, indicating it wasn't so much of a coincidence as perfect planning, 'so my house happens to be empty, and I believe you still have to pay for the incident on the plane, am I correct? actually, after the way you spoke to me this evening, i'm thinking your punishment needs to be increased. '

Andy grinned. Her honesty had gone and got her in more trouble, but knowing how the punishment was going to pan out, she wasn't complaining.

In all honesty, she was looking forward to it.

TBC

--SS--

**_Please leave a review peeps!! hope you enjoyed the chappie...new one will be up tomoro as always!! :D._**


	14. Overload

**_Crikey this nearly didn't make it lol...had to write to ma beta cos she missed the attachment and hence no chappie to upload for you lot!! i was in fear for my life!! lol. but here we are...i get to live another day dances...YAY!! thank god its the weekend i can try and get the other chappies written tomoro and sunday and hopefully can survive until the next fic lol...sooo demanding!!_**

**_I've had a busy day!! many many lectures..very very boring!! but hey i'm here now n its pizza night...my one night a week where i can eat crap...omg...love!! :D :D :D pepsi and chocolate and pizza and chips...then its back to avocado...snort...so not fair lol!! _**

**_okey doke...gonna start on a new vid tonight...soooo looking forward to it oh yes!! right dinner time...PIZZA!! gotta dash..._**

**_hope you enjoy tis pure SMUT!!...I...er...They got a little carried away :P hehehe!! miranda's a sneaky one isn't she!! :D...oooo's i love her!! _**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett xxxx_**

**--SS--**

**Overload **

The trip in the car was torture, little light touches, Miranda's fingers trailing over her thigh, Andy's body starving for her touch, driven insane by the teasing caress. Miranda remained facing forward, only the quirk in the corner of her lips giving herself away, teasing, well aware of the effect she had on her.

Andy shifted, trying to ease the ache between her legs, focusing on her breathing, calm, ignoring the sensations threatening to take over. Miranda's nails tickled over her skin, creeping up an extra inch each time, before drifting away again, repeating the action over and over. Andy swallowed as the older woman's fingers darted along the hem of her skirt, the material rippling over her thigh as Miranda's fingers forced it up. Her heart was pounding, the sound echoing in her ears, tongue flicking out to moisten her lips, Miranda's actions testing her control.

She desperately wanted to be touched, have the woman's fingers between her legs bringing her over the edge, coming against her hand, she was wet already, every pulse flashing between her thighs. She rolled her shoulders forcing away a shiver as Miranda's hand rose higher, fingers now tickling along the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh. Her legs subconsciously fell wider, begging, granting access to the touch she so desperately craved.

Miranda kept her caress steady, pace constant, Andy's desire excruciatingly painful as Miranda's fingers now hovered only an inch away from her sodden core. Andy couldn't help herself, allowing her hips to slip forward over the leather, pressing herself against Miranda's hand desperate for relief. She whimpered when the hand was whipped away, Miranda's head snapping round gazing at her, a subtle shake of head in the negative eyes scolding Andy at her actions. Rule number one, Andy wasn't allowed to move. Andy nipped at her lip, holding back a loud groan of protest. She looked to Roy noticing his eyes were fixed firmly on the road, not wishing to know what was happening behind him, before she let her eyes fall shut, trying to cool her nerves, everything on edge, burning up from a single touch.

Miranda's hand returned to her, beginning again, the painful process, gliding higher and higher, unbearable agony as Andy's muscles tensed, whole body aching as she fought for control.

Finally the tip of Miranda's fingers brushed against her clit, her touch so soft it wouldn't be noticeable if it wasn't for her nerves endings so oversensitive. Miranda didn't increase the pressure, lightly running the tips of her fingers up and down over her mound teasing her through the lace of her panties; the muscles inside her fluttered, wanting to feel those fingers pounding inside her. Her eyes fell down, taking in her skirt bunched up around her hips, Miranda's hand gliding between her thighs. Her hips desperately wanted to buck, force herself harder against Miranda's palm but Andy knew she wasn't allowed, having to accept nothing but slow torturous teasing. Andy brought her hand to her mouth, trying to stem any noises of desire leaking from her lips, little gasps leaking out as Miranda hit a deliciously sensitive point, nails grazing against her.

Suddenly the car came to a halt, jolting Andy forward, the seats slippery body slipping bumping hard against Miranda's hand making her cry out at the sudden shock of sensation thudding through her. Miranda snatched her hand away, facing forward, letting Roy know that his duties were over for the evening and he could head home. Andy felt a jolt of joy, ears picking up the evidence of Miranda's desire. The older woman's was voice tinged with lust, barely noticeable, a low purr indicating Andy wasn't the only one suffering. Miranda then turned in her seat, and without a backward glance stepped out the car, heels clicking over the side walk up to her house.

Andy took a deep breath, attempting to let the tension seep out of her, gathering control of her senses, letting her heart level out before nodding to Roy and following in Miranda's footsteps. The front door was left open a crack for her to enter, Miranda having stepped inside moments ago.

The hallway was empty, the silence seeping in as she gazed around wondering.

'Miranda?'

'Up here.'

Andy swallowed, unable to hold the nerves at bay, remembering the last time she'd ascended those stares. Shaking her head she tossed her things aside, heading up. She didn't know where the woman was, but having seen no sight of her on the first two floors she ascended to the third. Here she found a single door ajar, light seeping out into the darkened hallway. She approached it, ears straining for a sound, uncertain as to whether to enter or not, not knowing where should go, where she was allowed. Steeling her nerves, Andy cast her fear aside, pushing the door open slipping inside.

She barely had time to take in her surroundings as a hand whipped out from behind her, slamming the door shut as Andy's back hit the wall, Miranda invading her space, body crushing up against her own. Lips melded together, the heat of Miranda's body burning through her shirt as the older woman kissed her, tongue slipping between her lips, gliding against her own, furiously battling for dominance. Miranda nipped at her lip, scoring into it before her tongue flicked out, cooling the sting. Her hands came up into Andy's hair, pulling her closer, pouring all her hunger out in a single gesture stealing Andy's breath away, hips pinning her in place, as Andy lost herself in the kiss everything else fading into the background. Miranda's hands tangled in her shirt, buttons useless in defence of her onslaught, fingers curling into fists, material bunched in her grasp as she tugged. The sound of material ripping echoed out, buttons dancing over the floor boards but Andy was too lost to care, immobilised by lust, giving in as her shirt was tossed away, falling at her feet.

Miranda's lips were torn from her own, grazing lower, over her chin, beneath her ear, tongue flicking out to caress the shell before sliding over her throat, Andy's head falling back in surrender. She felt the woman's lips fasten over her skin, sucking hard, marking her as her own, teeth catching as her lips parted continuing their journey descending further. Andy's mouth was dry with desire, tongue flicking out over her swollen lips the taste of Miranda lingering on them. In one smooth movement the older woman's hands slid behind her, twisting her bra free with ease, the unwanted garment tumbling to the ground abandoned at her feet. Suddenly Miranda's hands curled round her hips, pushing, twisting them round before forcing her to stumble backwards, crashing down on the bed, the duvet softening her fall, cool against her heated skin.

She didn't have time to think, Miranda's body pinning her down, the weight of the older woman pressing into her, Miranda's mouth returning to her body, worshiping, tongue dancing round a taut nipple before dragging it upwards, meeting her mouth once again in a rough kiss, ice blue eyes gazing down into her own, bright, burning with passion. She felt Miranda's hand slid over her right arm, forcing it over her head, before losing herself in the older woman's lips, tongue tangling with her own in a searing kiss. She didn't hear the fumbling, suspicion not triggered by the feel of cool

clothe twisting round her wrist. Awareness seeped in at the edge of her mind, fighting with the lusty haze consuming her as the tie tightened. She tore her lips away, head snapping to the side, eyes zeroing in on her wrist a scarf now wrapped tightly around it, fastened to the headboard. She pulled, testing the restraint. It didn't budge. Her head whirled round, eyes wide as she stared up at Miranda the woman resting on her hips a smug smile on her lips.

Andy glared up at her, twisting, almost dislodging Miranda as she brought her left hand up to her right, fingers twisting in the fabric trying to loosen it. She felt a tingle at the thought of being at Miranda's mercy but refused to give in without a fight, this woman demanded submission on a daily basis everyone bowing down to her whim, Andy wouldn't be one of them. Her actions were halted immediately, Miranda's arm flying out fingers encasing her wrist, ripping her hand away, forcing it over the other side, Miranda's knee coming down to hold it in place, hoisting herself up so Andy's struggles were fruitless. She bucked up, legs jerking out, glaring up at the older woman, knowing Miranda was enjoying her struggle.

Miranda reached out for the other scarf, intent on twisting it around Andy's other wrist; but Andy had other ideas escaping the material every attempt.

Miranda growled, hand slamming down over Andy's, fingers twirling with her own as she pinned Andy's hand to the mattress, shifting once again, eyes on Andy the whole time as she lowered herself slightly, placing a delicate kiss between her breast before slipping to the side, drawing the left nipple into her mouth, twirling it between her lips, Andy struggled against the sensation, jolts of pleasure firing up, warm wet heat encasing her breast, divine sensation clouding her mind as her head fell to the side, eyes tight shut as she battled the desire pounding through her, forcing away her defiance ordering her to give in. Suddenly the heat abandoned her, a loud groan giving Andy's desire away. She felt the fingers tickle against her skin as Miranda's right hand slipped beneath her chin, forcing her to face her. Eyes staring down into her own, 'Give in Andrea, stop fighting.'

The words washed over her, Miranda leaning over once again, Andy's attempts at aversion less vigorous and failing as a result. She was fastened tightly. Totally at Miranda's mercy, naked from the waste up, skirt rumpled over her thighs, ready to be preyed upon. Andy couldn't deny, through all her defiance, the excitement she felt, finally giving in and the thought of what might happen because of it making her quiver, this was her punishment. Miranda was making her pay. Erotic images flashed before her eyes, teasing touches, being driven to the edge, begging, the image only serving to intensify her desire. She'd never relinquished total control before, and Miranda had taken it without even asking.

………………

Miranda couldn't help but soak herself at the image; light dancing over Andrea's skin, sweat shimmering from the small battle between them, so pale under the low lighting, nipples dark against porcelain skin. She swallowed, the slight struggle only having serve to drive her higher, needing Andrea all the more. Andrea was vulnerable, exposed under her hands, unable to fight against her. The sensation was heady, no one having ever given in so freely, Andrea's eyes burning with honesty as they stared up at her, innocence and trust. Miranda had never been in this situation before, and the image before her eyes tested her control. She wanted to give in, take Andrea here and now, have the woman's hands on her, fingers inside her, desperately desiring the sensation of her mouth, tongue buried between her folds, having not experienced such pleasure from Andrea before. She wondered what it would be like, already surprised at Andrea's ability to stimulate her senses, having driven her over the edge with a simple touch. No one had ever succeeded before, her body just going through the paces, never having enjoyed anything else other than the actual act. Andrea was different in more ways than she'd ever imagined, introducing new heights each and every time. Making Miranda experience sensations she'd never even dreamed of.

Her chest heaved, breathing in deep, calming; forcing her control to the fore. The teasing would make it all the sweeter when they gave in, she'd make sure of it. But what Andrea didn't realise was this was as much torture for Miranda as it was for her, skin burning, body aching to be touched. But Miranda wouldn't give in, this was new to her, Andrea's body like land previously uncharted. and she'd take her time to explore every delicious inch.

Miranda felt a pleasant pulse thrum through her at the thought, her body having been starved for too long. Andrea was like a drug, and as Miranda had realised over the last few days, she was well and truly hooked.

She looked down into Andrea's eyes and, seeing the lust shining within them, couldn't deny the dominance that over took her, forcing her forward. Andrea was hers, Miranda wouldn't let her go, she had to have her, over and over; nothing would ever be enough. This young woman had consumed every thought over the past few days, spinning a web around her, drawing her in. Miranda was well and truly gone. She didn't share; she'd stated her claim and Andrea had surrendered to her will.

……………..

Andy watched as Miranda leaned back eyes caressed her skin, eyeing up her handy work before leaning forward, poised over Andy, lips sliding slowly over her own. Andy couldn't help but respond, arching her head up trying to prolong the contact as Miranda moved away, forehead coming to rest against her own, sending a shiver of delight down her spine as she breathed a single word against her lips.

'Mine.'

--SS--

**-dies- i loved writing this chappie...ooooo...please review peeps will try and have the next installment for ya tomoro!! SS xxxxx**


	15. Marking Everything to Memory

**_nah ha here we are again...yes i managed to type this up today and chapter 16 too aren't i good...i have been drowing in smut all day for once i was the one who had to take a cold shower lol. I am going to aim to get another two done tomorow this fic may end up being the longest i've ever written...i.e. over 20 chappies!! dunnoe if it'll be the biggest...falling star (house fic) is pushing 70,000 words i believe and i'd be surprised if this fic over takes it...but we shall see lol!!_**

**_my house fans are gonna murder me..talk about making em wait for there update i said i'd do walk on the wildside after i'd done another mirandy...this is a long mirandy lol!!_**

**_anyway back to the topic at hand...my muse has gotten a bit carried away lol having way to much fun with these two it just can't behave itself and neither can Miranda lol. hope you enjoy...it ain't over yet :P. dunno how i'm gonna end it now...but i just hope it happens soon cos typing and uni is tough!! thanks to my lovely beta ellipsisoveruse...this is overly tough on her cos i have no pre-written updates so she has even less time to check ma fics over but she gets em back to me everytime :)!! _**

**_thanks for all the lovely reviews_**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett xxxx_**

**--SS--**

**Marking Everything to Memory**

'_Mine.'_

Andy felt a tingle thrum through her, that single word, overly dominant, stating her claim and a statement she couldn't disagree with. She'd given herself over to Miranda completely, craving her touch, unable to deny the woman anything any longer. Her body hummed, arms straining against the restraints, desperately wanting to pin Miranda down and fuck her over the edge. The woman drove her insane, nothing ever enough, everything about her intoxicating, seducing her senses. The way her hair tickled over her skin, shimmering in the light, breathing in the sweet scent of her perfume, a mixture of flavours blended together, making something that was as unique as Miranda herself. The older woman's eyes burned, fire and ice, boring into her own, watching for every reaction, poised only an inch away, their breath mingling together as Miranda stared down at her.

Andy shifted, unable to help herself, thighs rubbing together trying to ease the earlier ache from the car. Miranda had driven her higher and higher, then left her hanging, and the proximity was driving her crazy. She couldn't touch, all her other senses drowning, while her desire to have this woman in her arms was denied. Her mind was telling her she was mad, giving up all control to this woman. Miranda had made her life a living hell, overly demanding, but Andy had willingly given in, she wanted Miranda to have her way with her, would do anything just to feel her hands run over her body, gliding, exploring every inch, devouring.

Miranda smiled, hungry and feral, head twisting to the side, lips hovering over Andy's, teasing, not completing the kiss. All Andy had to do was rise up, neck arching and claim those lips for her own. She tried to resist, eyes darting up and down, the older woman's eyes watching, waiting. Andy gave in, tongue flicking out, trailing tentatively over Miranda's bottom lip, smooth as silk, parting before batting her tongue against Andy's sliding it into her mouth, giving in, letting Andy take something for her own, a false aura of control. Andy didn't want the kiss to end, muscles aching as she arched up, melding their lips together forcefully, a little whimper of desperation ringing out.

Miranda rose up, tearing their lips apart, leaving Andy dazed, a haze consuming her mind, crying out for more. She felt the older woman shift, sliding down her body, butterfly kisses, tongue darting out, trailing a wet path over her abdomen. Andy gasped, muscles contracting under Miranda's touch, head falling back lips parting, her breath coming in short sharp gasps.

Suddenly Miranda paused, weight coming to rest on Andy's hips, the older woman rising up, head tilted to the side staring down, eyes drinking in every inch. Andy was too far gone to feel exposed, body waiting, praying for her touch. Miranda lifted her right hand, her index finger coming down, caressing Andy's mouth, slipping between her lips, brushing up against the tip of Andy's tongue before letting it slide down, the tip of her chin, the line of her throat, finger bobbing as Andy swallowed, tickling its way down, hovering over her breasts before gliding on, tip of her finger dancing around Andy's right nipple. Miranda's eyes darkened as she watched it go taut, continuing her torture, circling slowly, before dragging her nail over the stiffened bud. A groan caught in Andy's throat, body jerking up as a bolt of pleasure shot between her thighs. Miranda let her finger slip lower, returning to the path her tongue had followed moments ago.

Suddenly her weight shifted, knees pressing down on the mattress as she rose herself up an inch, hands coming to rest on Andy's hips, indicating for her to lift. Andy did so without question, her eyes lidded as she watched Miranda's hands slip beneath her, fingers fumbling with the zip of her skirt, tugging it down the sound echoing out into the silence. Miranda slipped her hands beneath the waistline, sliding her hands over Andy's thighs, the material rumpling around her wrists as she forced it over her legs.

She tossed the garment behind her, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor, already long forgotten. Miranda settled low on Andy's legs, allowing her hands to caress her skin, heated palms sliding over Andy's thighs. Andy's legs jerked, pulses of pleasure pounding at a constant tempo, she was soaked, the inside of her legs slippery as she strained against her bonds. Miranda slid her hands along the inside of her thighs, lifting up, hands curling round each leg. A sudden pull forced them apart, spreading Andy wide under her eyes, the shock causing her to cry out. Miranda shifted, settling between her spread thighs, eyes zeroing in between her legs, pussy covered by nothing but a sodden slip of lace. The evidence of her desire exposed. Miranda's gazed flicked up, eyes piercing into her own filled with lust. She didn't tear her eyes away as her hand slid between Andy's legs, cupping her mound, grinding her palm unrelentingly into her clit, the sudden contact making her cry out as lace rubbed against her, a pleasurable sting. She was so sensitive, the lightest touch making her hips roll. Miranda's hand pulled back slightly, exerting the most gentle pressure, not enough to take the edge off, only serving to increase the ache. Andy desperately wanted to increase the pressure, grind up hard against Miranda's hand. But Miranda wouldn't let her, hand hovering, pressure constant, sliding over her pussy, palm most likely dampened by her juices.

Andy's head fell back, body writhing against the mattress, arms straining, bonds tightening on her wrists as she struggled. This was torture, more than anything she'd ever experienced, legs jerking with every subtle touch, pleasure surging between her legs.

Suddenly Miranda shifted, fingers curling round the elastic at her hips, sliding down her legs pulling Andy's panties with her. The young woman lifted her legs slightly allowing Miranda to remove them with ease, desperately wanting her to return, body burning for contact, so tense she was about to blow.

She ached, skin burning, feverish. Miranda's weight left the bed, standing up, Andy too dazed to notice the little shake of her legs, evidence that she wasn't as controlled as she seemed. Andy's panties dangled from between her fingertips, held between thumb on forefinger before being tossed to the ground, joining the growing pile on Miranda's bedroom floor.

………………..

Miranda let her eyes trail over Andrea's body, swallowing as she took everything in. the sight overly erotic, completely naked, skin tinged pink and shimmering, legs spread, Miranda's eyes falling on the dark patch of curls, before slipping down to the inside of her thighs glistening with her juices. Taking a deep breath Miranda steeled her resolve, every inch of her body pounding as though her heart had taken over. Her pussy ached, all her senses oversensitive, breathing in the scent of Andrea's arousal in the air, room smelling of sex.

This was an exercise in control, testing herself more than anything, punishment by default, mind so desperately wanting to give in, forcefully holding Andrea down as she thrust her hand between her legs, fingers gliding between her folds, wanting to hear her scream her name, fucking her to the point of pleasure no one have ever achieved before. She would, but not now, this was a punishment, and Andrea would have to work for her orgasm, but if Miranda wasn't careful she would come just from the sight before her.

Turning away, she fumbled with the buttons of her shirt, rolling her shoulders forcing away a shiver knowing Andrea's eyes were burning into her back. She slowly slipped each button from its fastening, allowing the silken material to slide off her shoulders before fluttering to the floor.

Next her arms twisted behind her, fumbling for the zip, sliding it down achingly slowly, listening to the hitch in Andrea's breath. The power was overwhelming, seducing Andrea through sight alone, the young woman's reactions making her feel incredibly desirable. She turned, neck twisting, as she gazed over her shoulder.

Andrea's neck was straining, eyes wide as she watched Miranda slip off her clothes, exposing every inch of her skin. Her lips were parted, panting, throat bobbing as she swallowed. Miranda watched Andrea's eyes, the woman following her every subtle movement as she slowly slipped the skirt over her hips, hanging on to it till the last moment before letting it fall to the floor stepping out of it.

Next her fingers came up, twisting the clasp of her bra parting it with ease, she went to draw it away when a sudden noise attracted her attention. She turned, holding the black bra to her chest, covering everything with her arms, hiding from Andrea's eyes, prolonging the torture as her gaze fell on her phone. It was vibrating. Her eyes trailed over to Andrea's, the young woman's head tilted as she tried to read her mind, uncertainty written over her face.

Miranda walked over, smiling as she grasped the item in her palm flicking it open. Eyebrows darting up as she read the message.

'Emily is dropping something off in 5 minutes, which in her case means two.'

She turned to Andrea, grinning. 'I might as well go and meet her.'

'Miranda?' Andrea's voice croaked out, desperate, eyes widening fearful, Miranda was going to abandon her in this state.

Miranda walked over to her bathroom, clasping her gown in her hands sliding it over her shoulders. Walking back to allowed her hips to sway, Andrea's eyes falling, watching each subtle movement unable to tear her eyes away even if she wanted to. She looked up when Miranda came to rest at the edge of the bed. Leaning over, her left hand cupping Andrea's left breast twirling a nipple between her finger tips, swallowing the young woman's gasp as she leaned in and caught her lips with her own. The kiss was slow, gentle, filled with promise of more. She forced herself not to get too lost in it, watching Andrea's reactions, her eyes slipping shut as she lost herself in the sensation, Miranda's hand gently massaging the creamy mound, palm brushing against the sensitive peak. Breaking away, she reared up slightly, corner of her mouth flicking up in a smirk. She stood up, finger trailing over Andrea's body, shoulder, breast, stomach, slipping between her legs, before finishing the final distance grazing the inside of her thigh. She walked away, taking a deep breath. As she reached the door she turned, taking in Andrea's eyes, wide with disbelief.

'I'll be right back.'

…………….

Andy's heart hammered, unable to bear the thought of being abandoned, body painfully aroused already, eyes having drowned in the image of Miranda slowly removing each item of clothing. The woman was a tease, every slight movement, every smile, every kiss only serving to make her soak herself more. She was drenched, pussy pounding, begging to be sated. But Miranda was leaving her here. She cursed everything about her, mind thinking up every act of revenge she could perform, hating everything about the older woman's red headed assistant. Sweet torture. She struggled, determined to free herself and drag Miranda back in, forcing her down on the bed, not caring if Emily was in the house or not, making her scream, beg for forgiveness as she fucked her over the edge. She'd get her own back, regretting the moment she gave in, pain almost unbearable, she arched up, tugging against the scarves but they held her, 'Miranda?' She hated how her voice sounded, throaty, giving away every lustful feeling and thought, her hunger overwhelming for the woman stood only a few meters away. Her lips still tingled after the kiss, tongue flicking out, tasting the subtle flavour of the older woman on her lips.

With a final struggle she watched with narrowed eyes as the woman walked away, vanishing from sight.

'MIRANDA!!' She shouted, voice echoing out, angry that the woman dared to walk away; that she was even able to was enough to drive her over the edge. She bucked but to no avail, she had no choice but to lie here and await Miranda's return, however long it took. She only hoped the woman would show some mercy, but she doubted it.

Her eyes fell on the trail of clothes covering the carpet, surrounded in every essence of Miranda, the scent of her lingering in the air, all over the sheets she laid upon. She couldn't get the woman out of her head, body pounding continuously, jolts of desire hitting her hard and fast. How could Miranda have left her? This was punishment of the cruellest measure.

In defeat she fell back, body hitting the mattress, mind working, she'd get her own back, a week, month, year, but she would, Miranda would pay for the torture she was putting her through no doubt about it.

TBC

--SS--

**_reviews are love peeps...so give me some loving lol!! pweease bats eyelashes...SS xxxx_**


	16. Fire and Ice

**_Lol yep i'm back, sorry I didn't update last night I'm not feeling too good, getting overly stressed and spending too often in tears. Everythings getting a little bit much and as always i'm putting too much pressure on myself - mother isn't happy lol!! for once the tables are reversed and she's telling me to relax lol. I'm not sleeping really, and eating is when i remember...so its all crashed down on me a bit. its sad when u realise that writing is the only constant in your life...its become a bit of a safe zone for me to descend into...so here i am again :)_**

**_thanks to my beta ellipsisoveruse for doing a lovely job as always and getting this back to me so quickly!! this story should be about 20-21 chapters long at least thats where i am atm...half way through typing chapter 18. I find it amusing that it took me two years to complete one fic on another fandom that was 20 chaps and this has taken me just over a month...hmmm...lol!!_**

**_ok righty ho...here we go the smut isn't over yet...hope you enjoy!! I need to go n find some food n crash_**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett xxx_**

**_--SS--_**

Fire and Ice

Emily's head snapped up, eyes widening as she heard the cry, it was subtle but there, Miranda's name ringing out, shouted by a feminine voice, but one not belonging to a child. She'd barely even stepped through the door, planning to dart in and out, not willing to be exposed to Miranda's wrath - the woman having been almost unbearable all week ever since the story broke.

Emily didn't know how to feel about it all. She'd refused to believe it the day the article came out, at first convincing herself it was a lie, and then the photos were fake, everything that happened after soon blew that idea out the water, the argument between Miranda and Andy, and the older woman's mood deteriorating ever since Andy's departure. She didn't understand, that was for sure, Miranda had her pick of a number of beautiful women and she let herself go with…that. It was an insult to the weight watchers of the fashion world. Besides Emily had always thought Miranda was straight, a number of husbands confirming that fact, however the evidence was wrong, all information now contradicted in a couple of days and photos. Emily couldn't deny her envy, having admired Miranda from afar worshipping the ground she walked on, and yet she'd been surpassed within a few months having sunk back to second assistant for the last year or so. At least now she knew why, she couldn't compete with Andrea on many levels, but this had taken it to a new one. Emily was getting tired of it all, constantly battling but knowing she'd never make it to the top. She was bitter, but she'd get over it, Andrea was gone from Runway, at least, she hoped so. Her eyes widened as her mind slowly settled on a revelation, realising the only person whose voice it could be. It sounded as though she was in pain, some form of torture being inflicted upon them. Maybe Miranda was getting her own back; Emily wouldn't put it past her.

Her eyes drifted down, taking in the jacket tossed to the side, one she knew all too well, confirming that Andrea was here. For what reason she didn't know, but it didn't sound like the young woman was enjoying it. Her stomach flip flopped, not knowing how to feel, relieved that hopefully Miranda would level out again, and angry at the fact Andrea had worked her way into the woman's life again, into her home. For whatever reason, she couldn't deny the fact Andrea was here.

Her thoughts were halted by a rumble, a throat being cleared somewhere above her. Her head snapped up, eyes widening as she took in Miranda, dressed in her robe, looking regal as always even with bare legs. The older woman held her hand out, silently instructing Emily to had the package over, eyes icy, giving nothing away,

Emily swallowed, knowing she had disturbed something, fearful for her life. She quickly passed it over, hovering, uncertain as to what to do. Miranda quickly flicked through everything before her head snapped up, looking at Emily as though surprised she was still present.

'That's all.'

Emily jumped, whipping round almost hurrying from the house, heels frantically darting over the floor boards, door flying open before darting down the front steps onto the sidewalk. She breathed in a deep breath, mind running a hundred miles per hour, so many things having hit her at once.

Andrea was back that was for certain, in Miranda's life if not Runway. She scowled, cursing the woman and her ability to bounce back. Well at least Miranda's mood would improve. She'd be the bearer of good news for Runway on Monday morning.

………………….

Miranda walked into the kitchen, prolonging Andrea's suffering just a little. She grabbed a glass, tossing ice cubes into it before hurriedly pouring a glass of whisky. She was shaking, desperate to return upstairs. She rushed out into the hall, absently grasping the delivery in her hands before darting back upstairs.

She pushed the bedroom door open, holding back a smile at the expression on Andrea's face, her eyes narrowed, neck straining as she looked up at Miranda, a huff of impatience leaking out before crashing down again.

She was miffed that was for sure, but Miranda was certain she'd be able to break through that pretty quickly.

'Miss me?'

Andy glared up at the ceiling, legs firmly crossed, ignoring the older woman's presence within the room.

Miranda let her grown fall from her shoulders, the silk pooling at her feet. She watched Andrea for a reaction and felt a stab of joy at the tell tale flutter of her eyelids, fighting not to look. She walked over, tossing the delivery on the floor, drink still held in her hand.

She placed the drink on the bedside table, fingers dipping into the liquid withdrawing an ice cube. She settled beside Andrea, swinging a leg over her waist now wearing nothing but a pair of silk panties knowing Andrea would be able to feel the heat emanating from between her legs.

She brought the ice cub up, dripping with whisky, dragging a light trail over Andrea's lips, the young woman unresponsive, glaring up at her. Miranda leant down, tongue flicking out, lapping the moisture away, the strong flavour making her tongue tingle.

She was amused by Andrea's behaviour, her eyes giving her away as always, darkened pools of lust, echoing the desire from within her. Miranda leant over, breasts brushing against Andrea's, a delicious sensation. Her lips pressed gently against Andrea's before pulling back an inch, Andrea refusing to respond.

'Don't try and resist me Andrea, we both know you'll lose. And I'm prepared to keep you here until you give in.'

Her lips then crashed down, forcing her to respond, tongue pushing its way inside, tangling, the taste of whisky still on her tongue, feeding the flavour to Andrea. The woman couldn't help but respond, a moaning despite her determination to resist. Andrea reared up, forcing her own emotions into the kiss, head twisting, teeth nipping Miranda's lip in her anger. Miranda snapped away, fingers coming up, lip stinging, swollen. She smiled down, Andrea's eyes flashing, fire burning within them. Water dripped from between Miranda's fingers the ice rapidly melting. Droplets spattered onto Andrea's skin, the young woman gasping as they landed on her, a shock to her system.

A devilish idea entered Miranda's mind, bring the ice cube down, brushing it over Andrea's nipple, a squeal bubbling out from the young woman's throat head snapping up, eyes wide as she watched Miranda begin trailing the cube lower, a shimmering trail of icy liquid flowing over her skin. Miranda leaned over, tongue snaking out, lapping the moisture up, allowing her hand to drift lower. She paused for a moment, letting Andrea recover for a second, gather her senses, skin shocked, hot and cold mingling, chest heaving as she panted, sensations she'd tried to ignore, force away and deny in her anger crashing over her.

Tongue coming to the end of the trail hovering over the patch of darkened curls between Andrea's thighs, there was only a single destination left, and with a smile Miranda plunged her hand between Andrea's thighs, ice cube and all.

…………..

'FUCK'

It stung, the sensation overwhelming, hips snapping up off the bed, back arching up, body rolling as she tried to rear away and get closer at the same time, the touch she so desperately craved, body soaking itself at the pressure, working against her heavenly, and yet it was too cold, the ice burning into her, pussy too sensitive having been left for so long un-sated. She couldn't stand it, mind on overload, crying out, a mixture of noises bubbling up, pleasure and pain. She could feel Miranda's eyes on her, watching her reaction, taking in everything. She couldn't open her eyes, couldn't think, lost in the feeling, cool liquid trickling between her thighs mingling with her juices, wetting the covers beneath her.

Miranda forced her thighs apart, all resistance long gone, no room left for anger or revenge. She felt the mattress move beneath her, weight shifting the older woman settling herself between her thighs, suddenly her clit was bathed in heat, only moments ago frozen with shock, a warm tongue working its way over it. She tilted her hips upwards, begging with her body, desperately wanting the tongue to dip lower, separate of folds and slip inside, ease the ache, fast furious strokes to bring her to orgasm. She bucked up, forcing her pussy harder against Miranda's mouth, mumbling incoherently, tensing against the restraints, desperate for freedom, mind barely sensing them as they loosened.

The ice cube was long gone, the last of the liquid seeping away, nothing but heat. Miranda's fingers curled around the inside of her thighs forcing her hips down, tongue delving down, thrusting inside, lapping her essence up, burrowing deep inside her folds.

Andy couldn't cope, overwhelmed, throat dry, voice breaking with every cry. She felt Miranda's fingers shift as her mouth abandoned her, a whimper of protest was cut short when fingers plunged inside her, curling up towards her navel, thrusting furiously inside her as the older woman worked her way back up her body, lips fastening over a nipple, twisting it, twirling with her tongue, only adding to the sensations.

It was too much, Andy's struggles finally pulling one of the scarves away, giving up the battle, Andy's strength to much for it to take. Andy'd had enough of Miranda having her way, she was desperate to touch, take over. Miranda had had her fun, the little bit of anger seeping in wanting to take back her control, have this woman under her, it was Miranda's turn.

With a cry of surprise, Andrea flipped them over, as Miranda's fingers jerked roughly inside her, before slipping out. Andy struggled upright, mind clouded, one hand now free the other wrestling with its restraint. Miranda's eyes flew open, confused, unaware that Andrea had come free. Realisation slowly seeping in, eyes widening, before narrowing in defiance, burning up at Andrea now towering over her.

Suddenly Miranda reared up, fighting for dominance, hips bucking up trying to unseat her, flip them over, stealing back her control. It didn't work. Andrea put her weight to good use, her youth overpowering the older woman, agility soon having her pinned under her, legs astride her waist as she batted away Miranda's hands. Finally her the second scarf gave way, Andy snatching her hand out before slamming her hands down over Miranda's wrists finally halting any protest forcing them either side of her head. Miranda's eyes narrowed, panting, breasts brushing against Andy's as she gasped for breath. She didn't have time to plan an escape, Andy's hands slamming between them, delving inside Miranda's panties, thrusting between her legs forcing her thighs apart thrusting her fingers between her folds, buried knuckle deep fucking her in frenzy. Miranda's lips parted, crying out loudly as her back arched, eyes snapping shut, mind going blank, overwhelmed by the sensation of Andrea's fingers plunging within her, hips bucking of their own accord, forcing the digits deeper with every thrust.

………………

Her whole body burned, the ache centring between her thighs, body rolling, head tossing from side to side as Andrea's lips locked on her throat. Her hand buried in Andrea's hair, fingers twisting into the silken strands as she clung onto the last remnant of consciousness; darkness seeping at the edges of her vision throat dry as she cried out with every thrust.

Andrea nipped at her throat, stinging, pleasure, making her groan. Suddenly her lips left her, teeth scratching over her ear.

'Come Miranda, come for me.'

Miranda's back arched, the words whispered against her ear her undoing, shoulders forced into the mattress as she came with a cry, Andrea's name echoing on her lips.

……………..

Andy felt her orgasm wash over her, teeth clamping down onto Miranda's throat as the woman cried out her name into her ear. It was breathless, open, the woman's skin burning beneath her. She twisted, bringing their lips together tasting herself on Miranda's tongue as she rode out the final waves, feeling the older woman shake beneath her, groaning against her lips.

Completely exhausted, she collapsed, unable to move, a smile flicking onto her lips, before she gave in to the orgasmic haze, listening to Miranda's breath panting up against her ear, as darkness finally consumed her.

TBC

--SS--

**_hope its all in character and everything and you enjoyed it...will try and have chap 17 up tomoro...please review SS xxx_**


	17. Pillow Talk

**_i'm here again (as always lol)...really need to get moving on chapter 18...i have yoga tomorow so i'm running out of time nibbles nails! ok this chappie answers a few lingering questions with a happy ending lol. I could have finished it here but i've chosen not too wanting to add a little more in!! so yeah...bit later this evening so sorry i was aiming for nine but i've been chatting on the phone...i apologise lol!!_**

**_hope you enjoy and it all works and everything else...thanks to ma beta ellipsisoveruse!! this chappie has more conversation than I normally do...tis so hard to keep em in character but hopefully i succeeded. _**

**_won't talk for too long...gotta get typing the rest and working on my new video!! _**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett xxx_**

**_--SS--_**

**Pillow Talk**

Andy awoke; skin tingling from the lightest touch trailing patterns over her spine. She shifted, head burrowing between two soft mounds, a familiar perfume stinging her senses. Her head snapped up, staring down into bright blue eyes. Miranda was pinned beneath her, her weight holding her down. Her left hand lifted wiping the sleep from her eyes as she gazed down, the older woman spread out beneath her, the corner of her lips flicked in a small smile.

'Back in the land of the living, I see.'

Andy reared up, lessening her weight on Miranda, fearful she'd hurt her, having passed out almost immediately, body stressed to a point beyond its capacity. She didn't know how long she'd been out; crushing Miranda beneath her dead weight - the older woman obviously hadn't been able to move her.

'Oh god, I'm so sorry - did I hurt you?'

She slipped as though to move away, but Miranda's hands on her hips held her in place.

'Quite the contrary, you're a lot lighter than you look.'

Andy frowned, all worry long gone in the face of Miranda's insult. She slacked her arms in revenge, bringing her body crashing down, forcing the breath out of Miranda in a rush of air.

Andy grinned down, the older woman now glaring up at her, eyes narrowed in mock anger at her actions. Andy let her eyes wander, taking in Miranda's hair, mussed beyond repair, strands sticking up at odd angles, curling slightly, dampened from their activities, little curls sticking to her brow. The last lingering trace of lipstick a bright slash of colour against her pale skin, smeared from their vigorous kisses only moments before. Andy brought her thumb up, letting it caress the skin, gently wiping it away before leaning down placing a lingering kiss against her cheek. Miranda's head turned sharply, drawing Andy's lips to her own, parting with ease, tongues gliding together slowly in a long languorous kiss.

Andy pulled away, a few brief kisses prolonging their contact before shifting and sliding to the side, easing off Miranda, finally freeing the older woman.

'How long was I out?'

'Long enough to make me proud.'

'Proud?' Andy poked her in the ribs; relishing in the little jump of Miranda's body. She shifted closer, arms coming to curl round Miranda's body as she snuggled up against her. She moaned slightly, pleasant aches bring back memories of the sexual torture and abandonment, leaving her hanging on the edge. 'Sending my body over the edge like that is nothing to be proud of.' She gently kissed Miranda's throat before meeting Miranda's eyes. 'Miranda Priestly, you are one evil woman.'

'Hmmm,' she smirked, not displeased in the slightest, eyes sparkling as Andy stared down at her. 'I didn't hear you complaining.'

'Would it have made any difference if I had?'

Miranda pretended the think about it, stretching within Andy's arms, hands coming up to curl behind her head. 'No.'

Andy nipped of her neck, 'Didn't think so.'

Miranda arched her head back, granting access to Andy's lips kissing over her throat. 'I can't believe you left me.'

Miranda's head snapped down, laughing softly. 'Can't you?'

'Okay, maybe I can, but it was still mean.'

'That reminds me...'

Miranda suddenly shifted, jostling Andy to the side as she leant over the edge of the bed, scrabbling for something Andy couldn't see. Besides her eyes were otherwise occupied, the sheet slipping low around Miranda's hips, exposing the line of her spine. Andy couldn't resist, finger flicking out, lightly tickling over every indent, gliding lower, marking the texture of Miranda's skin to memory, silken beneath the tips of her fingers.

Miranda shivered from her touch, shoulders flexing as she righted herself, eyes darker than they'd been before she leaned over, flicking over to Andy, before swallowing and focusing on the package within her hands, obviously determined to check out whatever it was.

Andy waited patiently, head rest on her hand as she watched the older woman. Miranda grasped her glasses, slipping them on. The image brought a smile to Andy's face, Miranda with mussed up hair, no make up, wearing nothing but her panties and a pair of glasses, somehow it was overly erotic, sending a little jolt of desire through her senses.

She watched Miranda's eyes scan over the paper, face not giving anything away about what it contained.

Andy watched as Miranda tossed the first page to the side, the paper fluttering down to the covers. Andy snatched it up and, hearing no protest from Miranda, scanned the contents herself, eyes widening with every sentence.

Miranda had obviously taken the e-mail she'd sent to heart, having hunted down every culprit and planned to make them pay.

She gathered up the other pages Miranda had tossed aside taking in everything.

The security guard who'd sent the package to the press had been fired and was now facing charges in court after breaking the terms of his contract. It was a very public proceeding, the hotel one of the best within the country and with Miranda as an icon it meant that man's name had become very well known and overly disliked by many.

Andy eyes widened when she saw the next name on the list, Marcus Devellio. She knew him, had worked with him over many years, right up until his departure only a month ago when he'd left, or rather had been forcefully removed from Runway. Miranda had finally fired him, much to Andy's pleasure. She'd never liked the little man, arrogant, always eyeing her up as though she was an object, making her uncomfortable whenever she was near him, only increasing the complexity of her job as she tried to adhere to Miranda's demands while attempting to avoid him.

But what had he got to do with it all?

'Miranda?'

Miranda glance over the top of her glasses, eyes quickly darting over the page in Andy's hand.

'Funny how anonymous tips aren't so anonymous isn't it?'

Andy shook her head, 'I don't understa-'

Miranda cut her off, 'It was Marcus who leaked your name to the press, the journalist was reluctant to give a name, but I persuaded him in my usual manner.'

Andy would have smiled if it wasn't for the situation, mind automatically knowing which manner Miranda was referring to. The 'do as I say otherwise you're ruined' method. Andy didn't doubt he complied quite quickly with her demands.

Still Andy was a little surprised she went to all this effort over such a tiny thing, 'You hunted down Marcus because he leaked my name?'

Miranda stopped reading, looking up at Andy, eyeing her slightly before forming a reply; 'partly; but mostly because of the following implications said inside source apparently made'.

'Like what?'

Miranda frowned, 'haven't you read the article?'

'Unless it was the one you…' Andy halted, not wishing to bring up the day they fought, 'No I haven't.'

'Andrea!' Miranda sound exasperated, almost angry.

'What? I didn't want to read the same insulting article over and over with images of you thrown in my face when I thought you hated me.'

'I never hated you.' Miranda mumbled; eyes back on the final page in front of her.

Andy stumbled at the comment before carrying on a little more quietly, her sentence accompanied with a shrug as she looked down at her hands in her lap, 'I didn't really leave my flat until I came to clear out my desk.'

Miranda dropped the final piece of paper, looking back up at Andy, eyes thoughtful. 'Hiding isn't always the best option, but it doesn't matter, if you ever wish to read it the article is in a file in my office along with all the others.'

Andy blinked, almost laughing a little in surprise, 'you keep them?'

Miranda's eyebrow lifted, as though answering something simple, 'It's always good to know what the enemy is saying, Andrea.'

Andy smiled, amused, 'So what did Marcus have to say?'

Miranda sighed, leaning back slightly, as she whipped her glasses off, fingers coming up to massage the bridge of her nose, 'Obviously you are incapable of waiting to read it yourself. He questions how long we were, 'at it' for -' the way she spat the words out like a bad taste implied they were his words not her own, 'he also says that I always favoured you, hence why you remained within runway for as long as you did, everyone always questioning why I kept you on and let you get away with more than anyone else, he also implies you're after my money and questions my sanity in this whole situation.'

Andy's eyes narrowing in Anger, fury searing through her at all the implications.

Miranda noticed her expression, 'He paid dearly. Believe me.'

Andy looked down at the paper in her hand, 'I can see that.'

'Nothing's worse that a scorned employee, but he's learnt his lesson, and he won't have the opportunity to make any more mistakes.'

Andy smiled, the anger easing away, knowing most likely that Marcus probably wouldn't even be able to remain in the country. Miranda would have no doubt acted her revenge beautifully.

Miranda tossed her glasses to the bedside table, brushing a strand of Andy's hair out of her eyes, hand then falling thumb trailing gently over Andy's bottom lip before grasping the final object new lying in her lap.

Andy guessed what it was immediately, Miranda eyeing it up almost warily.

'Is that the security footage?'

Miranda nodded.

'Of us?'

Miranda frowned always annoyed by questions with obvious answers, 'who else?'

The older woman slipped out of the bed, walking over the TV, unaware of Andy's eyes burning into, her hypnotised by the sway of her hips.

She put the video in the VCR, picking up the remote, then making her way back to the bed. She slid in beside Andy, clicking the television on. The screen flickered into life, Andy's eyes adjusting to the image. Andy couldn't deny the excitement, tinged with a little bit of nerves. This was a video of the first time they'd got together, Miranda giving into her. Andy swallowed, overly eager for it to start, the little mistake of ending up on camera seeming less important now that she had Miranda's arms wrapped around her. Before, this video would have been what had torn them apart, now all it showed was how they ended up together.

Miranda settled down, pressing the play button. Andy zeroed in on herself immediately, hovering in the corner of the pool fairly close to where the camera must have been situated. She watched herself lean back, hand disappearing beneath the water, unable to fight the blush creeping up her skin, aware they both knew what she was up to on screen. Miranda's fingers tickled against her skin, Andy's eyes flicking down before returning to the screen watching as Miranda came into view, water rippling as she swam over. Andy watched her halt a meter away, head tilting to the side.

'You were watching me!'

'It was difficult not to.'

'But you didn't say a thing.'

'I did eventually, remember. At that point I was just enjoying the view.'

Andy's cheeks burned, frowning. Her breathing gave her away, though, eyes widening as she watched Miranda close the final distance, hand slipping beneath the surface to cover her own. She couldn't hear Miranda's words, whispered against her skin. But she saw her expression, head snapping up, eyelids fluttering, too gone to be shocked. She watched her expression change, feeling Miranda fidget beside her as her on screen figure was flipped round back crashing up against the edge of the pool, camera picking up her cry.

'You were very rough.'

Andy grinned, 'yeah, and you liked it.'

Andy watched events unfold on screen, eyes never leaving Miranda's face, the woman lost in throes of ecstasy, breasts brushing up against her own as Andy worked her higher, pool rippling around them. As Andy watched, she brought her hand up to stroke the inside of Miranda's thigh. She leant over, eyes not leaving the screen, watching as the older woman on screen arched up, mouth parting. Andy brought her lips to hover only an inch away from Miranda's ear, 'you know you're even more beautiful when you cum.' Miranda gasped, thighs parting as Andy's hand slipped between them, palm pressing against her pussy fingers teasing every little edge.

Grinning up at Miranda she shifted, the older woman's eyes no longer on the TV, now watching Andy's every move. Andy hadn't put her mouth on her yet, eagerness in the act overruling any thought of action. But now she craved it, wanting to know what Miranda tasted like, how she sounded, whether she'd squirm as Andy let her tongue slide smoothly between her folds.

Andy's fingers curled into the ties at the edges of Miranda's panties, tugging. Each knot came apart with ease, the little piece of silk soon tossed away, exposing Miranda to her eyes. Lowering her body she slid her shoulders beneath Miranda's knees, lifting her hips off the mattress, spreading her legs wide open.

Miranda's breathing deepened, neck arched, eyes almost black, lust pooling within them as she stared at Andy poised between her thighs.

Andy flicked her tongue out, tip grazing light over Miranda's clit. A gasp caught in the back of Miranda's throat, hips snapping up as though a bolt had fired through her. Andy slipped her hands over Miranda's hips steadying her before delving lower, dragging her tongue teasingly slowly, parting her pussy lips, exposing her sodden core to Andy's tongue, the flavour tingling over the tip.

Pulling back, she blew lightly, making Miranda wait. The older woman's head fell back in defeat, and Andy struck taking the element of surprise, tongue snaking out in fast furious swipe, thrusting, searching out every point of pleasure. She watched Miranda arch up, a cry bubbling out, hand coming to tangle in Andy's hair as the young woman fucked her, hips grinding up against Andy's mouth, a desperate rhythm, already close to the edge. Andy felt her stiffen, muscles clamping down, Miranda's fingers fisting tightly in the covers as she came. Andy rode out her orgasm, tongue lapping up the last lingering hint of moisture, saving every essence. She crawled her way back up, snuggling into Miranda's side, the woman's lips searching out her own. She groaned, knowing Miranda could taste herself on her tongue as they kissed.

Andy reached over, fumbling for the remote, clicking the TV off, no longer caring about the past. All that mattered was the present, and right now she had the woman she wanted lying in her arms.

TBC

_**--SS--**_

_**Review evil smutty minions...i demand you!!...pwease :D :D :D lol SS xxx**_


	18. A Little Down The Line

**_Another update peeps...sorry i didn't update last night. Went funny at yoga and came home n crashed into bed pretty much immediately!! slept for 13 hours straight which was nice :). The story moves on a little...we have 2-4 chappies left now i believe!! :D :D :D :D!! _**

**_I won't talk too long...i'm video making...halfway through now yay...tis a lot of fun lol!!_**

**_So yeah ahem...hope you enjoy :)_**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett xxx_**

**_--SS--_**

**A Little Down The Line**

A MONTH LATER

Miranda walked through the front door, ears immediately picking up the sound of laughter echoing from upstairs. She carefully hung her jacket in the closet, sighing as she eased her four inch heels from her feet, ankles aching after a long day.

She padded up the stairs, a bubble of joy expanding in her chest, happy to be home. It wasn't just a house to her anymore, an area where she ate and slept and attended to her children before returning to the office, no, now it was a home in every sense of the word, every room filled with warmth and happiness. It was inviting, feet following a familiar path to her girl's playroom already knowing what she'd find.

It was the same every Friday, Andrea curled up on the carpet a twin either side as they watched a new movie commenting every few minutes giving their overall opinion at the end. They'd be surrounded by plates of all sorts, with food Miranda would never have let in her house if it wasn't for Andrea's pleading aided by the children. Her lover had won them over way too quickly for her liking, the girls willing to manipulate her at Andrea's bidding, Miranda defeated every time. Cassidy had fallen first, warming to Andrea and her open and honest affection, willing to join in with them and help them with their homework. Caroline followed in her sisters footsteps, more suspicious; holding back her emotions until she was certain of what it was between Andrea and her mother. Miranda remembers them both watching her every move, heads popping over the banisters every time Andy came over. Now the girls adored her, loud squeals echoing out every time Andrea was over. The young woman had got them wrapped around her little finger, the three of them ganging up on Miranda, wide eyed and innocent, begging her to grant their requests and she was powerless to resist either her girls or Andrea.

Andrea had her own place within her heart now, another weakness to add to Miranda's very short list. The older woman had never felt like this with any of her husbands, an element of childish glee dancing over her in anticipation of seeing her lover again. She hadn't seen her all week, their jobs consuming their time as always. Andrea no longer worked for her, having decided to leave Runway, coming to the conclusion it wasn't wise to work for Miranda and be sharing a bed with her at the same time.

Miranda couldn't bring herself to disagree, as much as she loved having Andrea in her life and would be lost without her at Runway (good assistants were so hard to find), she had become increasingly distracted, the young woman having worked out her final few weeks while Emily frantically attempted to find a replacement. Miranda's concentration would wander when Andrea entered the room, senses on edge, alert to everything about the younger woman. Everyone's eyes were on them, forcing them to keep their distance, ensuring professionalism at all times. Miranda had snapped once, much to Andrea's amusement, the young woman's outfit too tantalising for words, Miranda teased beyond her ability to resist throughout the day. She'd asked Andrea into her office and dragged her into the bathroom, mouths crashing together as she ravished her for a few minutes, cursing her through every kiss before tearing herself away. She remembered the rest in a daze, fixing her hair and make up, walking by Andrea without a word. Miranda had paid for her behaviour that evening, Andrea torturing her by removing her clothing oh-so-slowly, before Miranda grabbed her and ripped them off with ridiculous speed, the young woman giggling in her ear.

Miranda padded along the hall, door at the end cracked in welcome waiting for her to arrive home. She snuck her head round, eyes soaking up the image, corners of her mouth flicking up. Suddenly Cassidy shifted, head whirling round as she noticed her mothers presence. The girl jumped up, dashing over and wrapping her arms round her mothers waist, her usual welcome, always more openly affectionate than her sister, who, noticing Cassidy's behaviour looked up, smiling up at her mother. Andrea rolled onto her back, attention no longer on the movie, eyes raking over her, most likely aware of how tired she was, the day having worn her out.

'Come on you two, bed time, we can watch the rest tomorrow.'

It was a Saturday and Andrea always stayed the night if it was a weekend, wanting to share the evening with her lover. The young woman now worked for a newspaper, writing articles, slowly working her way up the ladder. Miranda looked over everything Andy wrote, guiding her where she could, and Andrea greatly valued her opinion. The twins groaned, knowing not to argue, not willing to disturb the time between Andy and their mom.

Caroline rolled to her feet, as Cassidy, with her arms still round Miranda's waist leant up placing a kiss on her mom's cheek before wrapping her arms round Andy. Caroline did the same, their voices echoing out in unison as they said goodnight to both Andy and their mother. Andrea wandered over, placing a light kiss on Miranda's lips, welcoming her home, before following the twins out into the hall. They were already ready for bed before they'd settled down, only having to brush their teeth before diving under the duvets. They went to tuck each one in, placing a kiss on their fore heads and wishing pleasant dreams before switching the lights off, Cassidy with her stereo on turned down low lulling her to sleep.

They walked into their bedroom together - Miranda didn't think of it as her own anymore, their perfumes mingling together in the air, their clothes mixed within the closet (although Miranda would admit her section was a great deal larger). Andrea had a home of her own, but things had gradually found their way to Miranda's and never left.

Miranda walked into the bathroom, switching the shower on, each item of clothing slowly slipping from her shoulders. She felt Andrea's presence, the woman coming up behind her, arms wrapping round her waist, placing long lingering kisses over her shoulders, along the line of her throat. She stepped away, turning around, fingers fumbling in the buttons of Andrea's shirt, tugging them away, allowing the item to flutter to the floor until they were both naked. Miranda loved Andrea this way, exposed to her eyes, taking in every inch, every curve, beautifully sculpted and all hers. She ran her hands over her lover's body, hand curling into Andrea's as she pulled her into the shower with her, warm water crashing over their skin, hair soon soaking. Andrea's was dark, a sharp contrast against her skin, sticking to her shoulders and the curve of her breast.

Andrea grasped the soap within her hands, running it through her finger tips before putting it to the side, her hands coming up, sliding over Miranda's skin, her touch setting the older woman's senses on fire. Miranda's head fell back as Andrea's hands curled over her breast, fingers sliding over her nipples before dipping lower, kneeling down, hands sliding over her calves, behind her knee, Miranda twitching as they tickled her skin, before coming up again, sliding between her thighs, slowly teasing their way up until Andrea brought her hand to rest between her legs. Her fingers gently teasing, sliding between Miranda's folds with ease, heel of her hand brushing up against her clit. Miranda gasped, arching back, lost in the sensual touch of her lover, Andy's lips caressing her throat as she inched her back. The tiles were cold as Andrea pressed her against them; body shivering from the sensation, before Miranda lost herself in her lovers touch once more, Andy's fingers slowly thrusting inside her, a constant rhythm, little moans slipping out as Andrea lazily fucked her over the edge. Miranda's body stiffened, muscles tense, hands coming up to curl over Andrea's shoulders trying to steady herself as she came, unable to hear the words whispered against her skin, eyes tight shut as her body shook, legs giving way, supported by Andrea's arm wrapped around her waist. She panted, ache easing from her muscles, now completely relaxed. Andrea always knew exactly what she needed. Their lips met, water sliding between them, little warm droplets catching on their cheeks as they kissed.

Andrea reached behind her, fingers fumbling with the tap, shutting the water off. She stepped away, lips parting, stepping out of the shower, taking Miranda with her. She slid a towel around Miranda's shoulders, running it gently over her skin, tenderly drying every inch before attending to her own body. Miranda slowly slipped on her night gown. Andrea slept in nothing but a vest top and panties, finding it more comfortable and less restricting. She would have slept without a vest on at all if the girls hadn't an unfortunate habit of waking them in the mornings.

They both wandered into the bedroom sliding beneath the cool covers, Andrea's arms wrapping round Miranda's waist snuggling up behind her.

'Andrea do you want to attend the Benefit with me?'

She felt Andrea shift, 'With you? As your partner?'

'Well that's what you are, and the whole world is aware of it.'

'I know, it's just we've never attended something like that together before, well, as partners, I mean.'

'There's a first time for everything.' Miranda paused, 'I'd like it if you'd come.'

'Of course I will,' she felt Andrea's lips brush against her shoulder 'but I have nothing to wear.'

'I'm the editor and chief of the premiere fashion magazine in the world, I'm sure we can sort something out.'

'When is it?'

'It's this Friday. Come into Runway on Thursday evening and I'll have something ready for you.'

She felt Andrea smile against her skin, always amused by her authoritive tone. She claimed that Miranda hid behind it a lot, settling into to the familiar habit when something was important to her, to prevent her emotions from being too openly exposed.

'Thursday would be perfect.'

And with that, Miranda's eyes slipped shut, Andrea leaning over to turn the light off before snuggling down, Miranda lulled to sleep by Andrea's gentle breathing against her ear.

TBC

--SS--

**_next chappie will be up tomoro peeps i promise...hope you liked this one..please review :)..SS xxx_**


	19. After Hours

**_Next chappie...sorry its late...have been tinkering with my new mirandy video and lost track of time. I'm thinking another early night for me :)...cos i'm exhausted!! i went to lectures today and the stupid computers weren't ready again...it ended up with us all having to team up...four on a computer...i spent the whole lesson looking at tatoos ppl had, had done on one of ma forums (which were all very cool lol) and chatting on MSN...didn't learn a flipping thing and i'm paying for it siiiigh!!_**

**_what a waste of a day i mighta well have stayed in bed lol!!_**

**_anyway...going to do the last little bits on my vid almost done now :D so it should be up either tonight or tomorow maybe on the dwp LJ and youtube site :D. _**

**_but i digress...lol...onto the fiction (oh not work safe btw...dont' want anymore ppl to get caught out lol...although...if you've read the last 18 chappies u should be aware...there is ALWAYS a lot of smut in my stories lol)_**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett _**

**--SS--**

**After Hours**

It was late on a Thursday evening, Andy hurrying from her offices over to Elias-Clark catching the subway as always, much to Miranda's annoyance. The older woman hated Andy on those things, but Andy refused to be swayed, she wasn't going to let her lover spoil her, determined to retain some sense of normalcy. Besides it felt weird to be chauffered everywhere, and Andy had to admit she rather enjoyed watching everyone on the subway lost in their own little worlds. It was rare that Andy had such a strong objection, Miranda had used every technique she'd acquired within their relationship to get Andy to bow down to her wishes. The woman had a strong manipulative streak, which she wielded to her advantage on all possible occasions. But Andy would put her foot down on certain topics, and this was one of them. Knowing that nothing she could do would change her lovers mind, Miranda had grudgingly accepted it. She tried to make Andy pay, withholding sex - the only problem was that Miranda snapped before Andy did, Andy teasing her at every opportunity until the woman cracked, pinned her down and had her way, Andy giggling beneath her.

Miranda had told her to come over this evening, needing to select a dress for the following night. She could have had something made personally, but Andy didn't want to waste the expense on such a thing - when Miranda had many beautiful gowns within the Closet, it seemed silly.

So here she was, nodding to the guards as she walked by, the men now so used to seeing her here they just smiled and waved her on.

She ascended in the lift, knowing she was only minutes away from laying eyes on her lover. She tingled with joy, that title for Miranda never growing old, being able to touch the older woman and hold her in her arms, sleeping beside her as many evenings as she could, limbs entwined. Sometimes Andy would just lie there and listen to Miranda's breathing, watching the older woman seeming so innocent, lost in the world of dreams. She'd never felt so strongly about anyone in her life, and guessed she never would again; Miranda invoked such emotion it hurt. She loved Miranda with all her heart, the knowledge well known, if unspoken. Neither had voiced those three words yet, but it had been a close call, almost bubbling out untamed when Andy wasn't aware, lost in the situation, her feelings carrying her through, before her lips stumbled, pulling the words back, not knowing if the older woman was ready to hear them. She was learning about Miranda everyday, charting new territory, and she was always aware of possible rocks lying beneath the surface, so she approached the situation with caution, but she'd have to give in soon, unable to hold everything back for much longer. She'd always been open about her emotions, and Miranda would just had to take her for who she was, if she couldn't read it all in her eyes already.

The elevator doors opened and Andy hurried into the hall, making her way to Closet, intent on meeting Miranda there. She'd already be flicking through all the possible choices, narrowing them down for Andy to select from. Andy pushed the doors open, eyes searching, seeing her lover frowning over a row of gowns she'd separated from the rest of the garments within the closet. Andy watched as Miranda slowly laid one aside, hanging another up before drawing a third dress down, placing it with the other possibilities. Andy shifted, Miranda's head snapping round as she became aware of her presence. The older woman's lips twitched in a smile, one which reached her eyes - they often didn't, a fact Andy had been aware of throughout the year working as her assistant. When Miranda smiled, she didn't usually mean it, keeping others happy by faking her own emotion. But the ones she gave Andy were genuine, crinkling in the corners of her eye, every tiny wrinkle telling a story of a time when Miranda was truly happy.

Andy wandered over, placing a light kiss on her lover's lips, before looking down, gowns in a range of colours and styles all ready for her to try on and decide.

She sighed, a little exhausted after a long day but still unable to deny the excitement. Fashion had seduced her long ago.

Stretching to ease the ache from her shoulders, Andy selected the first one, it was time to get started.

…………….

Miranda frowned, walking round in a slow circle, for once looking at Andrea as a model, not a lover eyeing the way each different fabric clung to her curves, how some complemented her skin tone, while others made her seem too pale or washed her out. She slid her fingers over Andrea's waist smoothing out any wrinkles, a smile flicking onto her lips. All the others hadn't worked, not complementing everything Miranda knew her lover had. But this, this one was exquisite. This gown had been something that Miranda had selected on the off chance that Andrea would like it, though she thought that Andrea would think it overly daring. It started off in a deep red at the top, combined of singular strands just slightly different shades, blending beautifully. As the eye descended the colour drained away, seeping into silver along the hem, the dress ending around mid calf the lower strands not stitched together so it flowed as she walked. A black band sat just under the bust, and there were two bands high up on the straps, tapering them in before flowing out over her shoulders again. It was low cut, Miranda's eyes unable to resist straying down, caressing her lover's cleavage, a pale contrast to the bold colour streaking over Andrea's skin.

Miranda swallowed, nodding slightly, no longer trusting her voice, libido firing up seeing Andrea like this. The dress clung beautifully, every curve accentuated, the lines Miranda had run her lips over only days before, Andrea's head thrown back, crying out her name as Miranda's fingers thrust between her thighs.

Miranda stood back, fingers trembling as the blood pumped through her body, thrumming to the beat of her heart. Her mouth went dry as she watched her lover twist, the gown slowly slipping off her shoulders, coming to pool at her hips before she slowly slid it from her frame. Andrea stood with her back to Miranda, pale skin exposed wearing nothing but a thong and a pair of high heels. Andrea slowly strolled forward, carefully sliding the dress back onto the hanger, putting it away with care, knowing Miranda was protective of every item demanding they all be treated appropriately. But at this point, Miranda's mind wasn't on the dress, but the woman who'd been wearing it moments before, eyes zeroing in on the sway of her hips.

Andrea barely had time to turn before Miranda's arm snaked up, curling round her wrist, pulling her body to her own, hips colliding together. They're lips melded, Miranda shifting them backwards, swallowing her lover's moan. They were hidden at the back of the Closet, almost every member of staff long gone for the evening.

Miranda was overly rough, staved with desire, having seen Andrea dressed in the gown only moments before, the sight seducing her eyes and every other inch of her body. She tore their lips apart, turning Andrea in her arms, lips dancing along the line of her throat, shoulders, slowly sliding along the top of her spine. Her lover's hips collided with the edge of a table.

Miranda let her lips trail lightly, worshiping the expanse of smooth skin exposed beneath her, relishing in the heat emanating from Andrea, tingling against her mouth, breathing in the light scent of her perfume - never liking anything too heavy on such delicate skin. Her hand slipped round Andrea's hip, foot slipping between her lover's legs, forcing them apart, a wide stance welcoming her hand between them. Andrea's back arched, head falling back onto Miranda's shoulder mouth open as she gasped in pleasure. Miranda fingers worked hunting out every point of pleasure, knowing each and every one, having spent hours poring over her lover's body, tongue tickling every slightest edge listening to the sounds Andrea cried out, marking everything to memory, knowing she could make her wet with a single touch, raking her nails lightly, heel of her hand touching her lover's clit, a light teasing pressure - not enough to get her off, but enough to make her soak herself against her palm, breaths deepening as she lost herself in Miranda's touch.

Andrea was getting closer, hips rolling lightly, silently begging for Miranda to increase the pressure, building lightly. Miranda had other ideas, whipping her hand away, ignoring the whimper echoing from Andrea's lips, the pressure of Miranda's hands on her shoulders forcing her to lean over. Bent at the waist, backside thrust up into the air, calves taut, four inch heels adorning her feet, all feeding Miranda's desire. A perfect combination, fashion and Andrea, it was enough to make her melt, but she preferred her lover out of clothes rather than in them, but the shoes, they could stay.

Andrea cried out as Miranda tugged at her panties, pulling the scrap of material down, hand hurriedly coming back up, fingers sliding between her glistening folds, allowing each one to glide through Andrea's juices, so slick, making her fingers slip of her lover's pussy lips with ease before thrusting two fingers inside, smiling when Andrea's hips bucked, a strangled cry of surprise. Miranda was ruthless, building up her speed, a solid rhythm, Andrea's legs spreading wider as each finger edged its way deeper, a third added into the mix. Miranda lent over, enjoying watching her lover come undone in her arms, almost completely naked while Miranda remained fully clothed, shirt brushing over Andrea's sensitive skin as her breasts brushed against her back, free hand coming up to cup the younger woman's breast, fingers teasing her nipple, rolling the tight bud against her palm, lusty little groans leaking out from Andrea's lips as Miranda's breath brushed against her ear. Her lover was so close, eyes tight shut, head falling forward a little squeak coming out with every thrust of Miranda's fingers. Suddenly Miranda pulled away, a bereft cry falling from Andrea's lips.

Miranda ignored her, slipping her fingers from her folds, strands of moisture clinging to her as they left her lover, grabbing Andrea's waist she left a shimmering trail, smearing the essence against her hip. The young woman, dazed, eyes dark, begging. She lifted her fingers to her lips, tongue flicking out, lapping up her lover's juices from each individual finger, Andrea's eyes widened as she watched, lips parting as she panted.

Miranda shoved her up onto the table, commanding every action, in complete control, kissing the young woman, sharing her flavour before pulling away lips caressing the shell of her lover's ear. 'I want to watch you when you cum.'

She slid down her lover, coming to rest on her knees, slightly uncomfortable but not enough to deter her. She forced Andrea's legs wide open, pussy pink and swollen. She kissed the inside of Andrea's thigh before brushing her nose through the little patch of hair, breath teasing Andrea's clit, Andrea's hips bucking, trying to guide Miranda to where she wanted. Miranda finally gave in, tongue flicking out, short, sharp jabs against her lover's clit, before slipping lower, so wet, slipping inside her warm channel, twisting, most sensitive around the entrance, Andrea mewling up above her, muscles fluttering small amounts of moisture leaking out as her body approached an orgasm. Miranda looked up, fingers curling round her lover's hips, watching, mentally demanding that Andrea look at her, wanting their eyes to meet as she made her cum. Her fingers flexed, squeezing tightly, the painful pressure gaining Andrea's attention, neck lazily forcing her head forward, eyelids flickering, dark bright brown eyes staring down at her lost in the throes of passion as she came, 'Miranda,' breathlessly leaving her lips.

Miranda felt her body shake, muscles tensing, hips grinding down as her pussy pounded, an orgasm rolling through her at the sound of her name on her lover's lips. She heard Andrea collapse, arms finally giving way.

She gradually stood, wincing at the slight pain in her knees, straightening her outfit out. She gazed down at her lover, the lingering pulse of desire pounding through her at the sight or Andrea, legs spread, skin flush, panties hanging from one ankle, one heel still on the other having fallen to the floor. She felt Andrea shift, slowly sitting up, still slightly dazed, awareness seeping back in, bending down and shimmying her panties back up, letting the other heel fall to the ground before coming to stand by Miranda.

She kissed her lips lightly, grinning,

'That's the dress then.'

TBC

--SS--

**_please review peeps :D...i shall try and write the next chappie tomoro but my mums comming to visit me to cheer me up...so it might be a bit of a challenge to get it typed...but like i said i'll try my best :)._**


	20. Before The Ball

**_Hey Peeps, sorry it took so long for the update, my mate ended up in hospital over the weekend, but she's better now. hope the chapters ok I will try and have the next one up on Thursday. _**

**_hugs _**

**_Scarlett_**

**-----------SS-------------**

**Before The Ball**

Miranda rested on the edge of the bed as she watched her lover flit around the room, adding the final touches to her outfit. She was clearly on edge, muttering under her breath, borderline hysterical knowing every eye would be on her, Miranda Priestly's partner, and Andrea obviously wanted to look perfect.

The corners of Miranda's mouth flicked up, touched that her lover wanted to impress everyone on her behalf, determined not to let her down or show her up. Her husbands had never show the same courtesy, the evening Steven had turned up drunk still imprinted firmly on her mind. Andrea had stepped into rescue her, and Miranda had to admit that, looking over Steven's shoulder that evening, watching Andrea put her incessant babbling to good use, she'd felt the first stirring of something within her. She'd ignored it at the time, forcing everything away, her sole aim to get Steven out of the party without making a scene. She'd succeeded, and the argument that had followed had been one of the worst. But that was all over now, her unhappy marriage having ended almost a year ago. At the time she never imagined she could be as happy and content as she was now. Back then she'd come to the conclusion she was destined to live a life alone, her job her only comfort, the twins would grow up and leave her, and Runway would be all that was left. But Andrea had walked in like a ray of sunshine, giving her hope, forcing her to feel, walls broken down one by one. Andrea had looked beyond the image she presented to the world, interested about what lay beneath. It wasn't a constant battle between them, Andrea didn't demand anything from her, and unlike her husbands who used to accuse her of being cold or clamming up in an emotional situation, Andrea didn't draw attention to it, slowly easing Miranda into the situation, breaking down the barriers before the older woman had even noticed. The young woman just knew how to handle her.

Her thoughts were distracted as Andrea fumbled with her necklace, chain falling from her fingers crashing to the floor, a curse falling from her lips in frustration. Miranda rose from the bed, catching Andrea's wrist as she stooped down, pulling her back up, body colliding with her own, hips pressed together. She slipped her hand behind her lovers neck, easing her head forward, placing a light lingering kiss on her lips, desperately wanting to deepen it but the make up was on and Miranda wasn't willing to ruin it.

'Andrea calm down, you look beautiful, I'm going to be the envy of every man in that room.'

Miranda felt Andrea's hands slip over her back coming to rest on her ass squeezing light as she leant in to nuzzle her throat. Miranda's head falling back in surrender as her lover lips lightly grazed her skin, before looking into her eyes again.

'That's not true, because at least half of them will be envying me.'

Miranda smiled, breathing in deep as she leant low, sliding down Andrea's body teasingly as she bent down to pick the necklace up from the floor. She rose up, letting her free hand trail over Andrea's hip as she walked behind her, slipping the necklace around her neck, securing the clasp before placing a light kiss below it.

'All done.'

Andrea stepped away from her, wandering over to the full length mirror turning slowly admiring herself from every angle ensuring all was perfect. Miranda allowed her eyes to trail over her lover's body, taking in every curve, the way the material clung to her, emphasising her figure, a stark contrast to her pale skin. The dress still turned her on, memories from the night it was selected flaring up, the frenzied sex in the Closest, Andrea bent over ass in air before Miranda flipped her over tongue slipping between her thighs. She swallowed, mouth turning dry, eyes slowly gliding up from the ground, caressing the curve of Andrea's ass, trailing up her spine, eyes staring into the mirror taking in the cherry red pendant snuggled between her breasts, before meeting the reflection of a pair of brown eyes sparkling at her. Miranda's skin flushed lightly, knowing Andrea knew what she was thinking, the woman having obviously watched her blatant perusal of her body. Regardless of their relationship, Miranda still hadn't become comfortable with obvious displays of sexual desire, and yet here she was, eyes openly begging, and Andrea knew what she wanted, lips quirking into a mischievous smile, sending a tingle down Miranda's spine.

Andrea whipped up her clasp bag along with Miranda's, handing the older woman hers as she walked by, eyebrow flicking up as she darted out the door and down the hall, hips swaying with every step. Miranda cast a final glance around the room making sure they had everything, eyeing her own appearance in the mirror for a final time. Andrea had almost pinned her down the day she tried the outfit on, off the shoulder, black satin covering her bust before a black belt band just below, the dress then flowing out, different tones of black, grey, charcoal, with flashes of silver mixed in with the material, it floated about her when she walked. Her jewellery was simple, a small line of diamonds adorning her throat, shimmering subtly in the light. Miranda love simplicity, knowing the power of an understatement, at her age she aimed for regal and elegant, and went for classics with a twist. Andrea, on the other hand could stand out, with bold colours and styles.

'You coming?'

She whipped her head round, eyeing Andrea at the end of the hall, waiting at the top of the stairs. Miranda nodded, never willing to shout to be heard, she let her eyes sweep round the room, clicking the light off and closing the door behind her.

The twins were away, having seen their outfits already, gushing over them both, but Andrea especially. Miranda dressed up for a benefit was nothing new, Andrea, on the other hand was a new specimen to be studied and dissected, and her children knew what they were looking for when it came to an outfit. She'd chosen well, the girls overly impressed with everything about Andrea's gown, slowly swarming around her, two sharks feasting on every little detail before giving their seal of approval. Miranda could tell it mattered to Andrea more than she let on, and it send a little flurry of warmth through her that her lover valued her children's opinions so much. It just made her feelings for the woman all the stronger.

Andrea slipped her coat over her shoulders before wrapping a shawl round Miranda's, the design made to compliment her outfit as always.

Slipping her hand low on Andrea's back, Miranda guided them out the door to where Roy was waiting.

……………………

She could feel her hand shaking in her clasp, nerves kicking in as the car pulled up to venue. Miranda could remember what it was like the first time she'd attended one of these things when she became a figure of worthy attention, cameras flashing everywhere blinding as she tried to climb the steps in four inch heels.

She stared into her lovers big brown eyes. Miranda wasn't nervous, this was what she wanted, feeling more relaxed with Andrea by her side than any of her husbands, a figure of beauty all her own. She knew the younger woman would handle it well, she just needed a little encouragement to enter into the fray. For once she hated this side of her life, feeling guilty for making Andrea face such a thing, but it was unavoidable. Her lover would have to get used to situations like these as long as she remained by Miranda's side, and right now Miranda prayed she would indefinitely, she couldn't see a time in her life when Andrea wasn't in it, every future plan that came to mind Andrea always played a part.

She leant over kissing Andrea's cheek, squeezing her hand in encouragement knowing the time for words was over. This was it. Roy opened the door, and with a final glance over at Andrea she stepped out into the fray. She heard her lover take a deep breath behind her, before sliding along the seat and slipping out, hand grasping Miranda's once more, a united front.

Cameras went off everywhere, lenses aimed at them from every angle; the first photos that would be snapped of them when they were willing. The vultures clamoured in, calling their names, Andrea's now mixed in with the buzz, screaming for the younger woman's attention. Miranda turned her head, eyeing up her lover, and swelled with pride as she watched her, head held high, eyes bright, smiling, her expression filled with warmth. She met Miranda's eyes, expression twinkling, cheeks flushed from nerves but happy to be by Miranda's side.

They walked in side by side, Miranda watching everything around them, eagle eyed; taking in all the other outfits on the carpet, before her gaze returned to Andrea. She stood out, a diamond in amongst crystals, they all shimmered but only one was worth anything to her. She wanted to kiss her, covered her soft lips with her own, but she'd never been one for public displays of affection and had no doubt such an image would end up on page six, so she settled for leaning in, breath brushing up against Andrea's ear.

'You're beautiful.'

…………………………..

Andrea heard the light whisper, blushing, the words from anyone would have been an compliment, but from Miranda meant ten times more. The butterflies in her stomach had settled down, the feel of Miranda's hand in hers giving her strength. Her lover had done this for many years, so Andrea could too. This was Miranda's life, and Andrea was willing to do anything to remain by her side.

Colours flared before her eyes, the flashes blurring her vision, making every image run into the other. She felt like she'd walked into another world. Even as Miranda's assistant she'd be able to hide behind her hand, another figure that blended into the background. Now her attention was demanded, people calling her name, wanting her to be the main focus of the photo.

She knew Miranda wouldn't welcome a kiss, such a display making the cameras go crazy. So she subtly brought Miranda's hand up, hidden from view by their bodies, placing a light kiss over the knuckle, even such simple contact sending a tingle through her. Miranda looked stunning, ever more mesmerising now Andy knew what lay beneath the gown. She swallowed, desire kicking back in now that everything else had retreated. She'd give anything to leave right now, drag Miranda with her, forcing the flowing material up around her hips, head buried between the older woman's thighs. She felt throb between her legs, blushing harder, cursing her thoughts in such a situation. She had to get through a whole evening, all smiles and light conversation. And Miranda looked at controlled as always.

Andy smiled; maybe she could make this a game. Her lover always took control, kept hold of it at all times, but if there was one thing Andy loved more than anything else, it was to make Miranda lose it, the woman giving over everything, surrendering under her ministrations.

Andy still hadn't got her own back for her punishment, knowing the older woman had tortured her far longer than what was fair, making her soak herself, leaving her aching until she finally provided relief. Andrea had partly forced it from her, pinning Miranda down. They hadn't spoken of it since, Miranda always instigating, always taking charge. For once Andy wanted the woman under her. Begging, open and wanting, seduced under her own terms. If she was going to suffer all evening she was going to ensure her lover did too.

She watched her lover enter the party, hand still held in hers. She had a smile on her face, one Andrea knew well, trained but guarded, eyes slowly sweeping over everyone, head held high, completely unaware of what her lover was planning.

The younger woman smiled, this was the perfect opportunity for revenge and Andrea wasn't going to waste it.

TBC

---------SS---------

please review xxx


	21. The Game Begins

**_Ok guys heres the next chappie is hasn't been beta-ed cos I litterally only wrote it a few hours ago so there may be a few mistakes for which i apologise for. I promised it tonight though and I try and update as often as I can._**

**_I've typed it when i'm not feeling so great so I hope its ok...i've been very sleepy again cos my glandular fevers kicking up a fuss over this week...hopely a few more early nights will help :)._**

**_hope you enjoy, thanks for all you reviews and support_**

**_Hugs_**

**_Scarlett xxx_**

**----------SS---------**

**The Game Begins**

Miranda looked around, eyes gazing carefully over the shoulders of the crowd around her; meaningless conversation passing between the members. She had one ear on everything, not willing to be caught off guard, known for being attentive and knowing everyone within the room. Her dutiful assistants stood off to the side chatting, but her lover was no where to be seen. She scoured the room, fruitlessly searching. Andrea had been flashing in and out of her sight line all evening. A slash of red, pale skin, her throaty giggle always echoing out in the room somewhere just beyond her line of sight. It was driving Miranda insane, she'd feel her lovers hand trail over her back, dark curls tickle over her shoulder, but the moment she turned Andrea would have vanished.

It was teasing, the little pieces she was allowed to see. A moment ago she'd lost her train of thought, for the first time in history slipping on the conversation as she watched her lover lean over, the channel between her breasts exposed as she reached for her drink. Miranda would have assumed it was intentional, the perfect position for torture, if her Andrea wasn't so innocent. Sure she had a dirty side between the sheets, a thought which made Miranda tingle, but she wasn't calculating, at least that's what Miranda had believed.

She swallowed, forcing herself to focus on the conversation only to be distracted again, eyes darting over the male opposite her, seeing Andrea's shoes, trailing up the line of leg that was visible peaking through the red and silver strands of her dress. She watched her lovers hand snake down, eyes soaking up every inch as Andrea's palm glided over her calf before fumbling with her heel, adjusting the tiny strap over her ankle.

She felt flustered, her heartbeat increasing in speed as she eyed up her lover. She was irresistible in that dress, Miranda unable to forget the night they'd tried it on. Alone in the closet Miranda hadn't been able to help herself, following her instinct, and ultimate desire to have Andrea moaning under her hands. Anyone could have caught them that evening, the chances had been slim but there'd still be a possibility and yet her desire had wiped out any rational thought, forcing her to give in, to take what she wanted regardless of the consequences. Miranda never behaved like that, quite the contrary, she knew she was well know for her control, not giving an inch, everything calculated, all on her own terms.

Andrea was swiftly blowing that belief apart.

Her palms felt sweaty as she tore her eyes away, mouth dry, thoughts on her tongue, following the path Andrea's fingers had scored into her skin, licking her way up, slipping between Andrea's thighs. Her flavour was sweet and unique something Miranda could never get enough of, a moan rumbling in her throat. She coughed to cover it, hitching a vacant smile onto her face, summoning up some determination to push the haze away and focus on the conversation, no matter how much her body hummed for her lovers touch. She could resist this, be patient, and then when the evening was over pin her down and have her way. She just had to hold on for a few hours longer.

She needed some air, some space, a solitary moment just to clear her head. She drew in a shuddery breath, nodding once, before excusing herself from the conversation, ordering her assistants to remain where they were. She twirled in and out of the crowds, head held high, smiling at certain individuals as she passed, expressionless to the rest. Some people didn't warrant her attention, and even after Andrea had enhanced her softer side some things didn't change. Within these walls she was Miranda Priestly the icy dragon queen extraordinaire, and that was never going to change, even with her lover accidentally testing her resolve every way she turned.

She approached the bathroom, unconcerned if it was empty of not, knowing the crowds would soon file out when she entered, fleeing with their tails between there legs, not willing to be cut with her tongue. Only one would find that pleasurable, for an entirely different reason, and it was the one woman who'd been evading her all evening. Miranda didn't know whether it was a good thing or bad, knowing having her lover near would only force her resolve to crumble further, but maybe subtle touches and brief conversation might keep everything at bay until they were behind closed doors. Right now she felt staved of contract, body craving just a little piece of her lover to tide her over.

The bathroom resided just out of sight, draping, deep purple curtains shielding it from view. As Miranda slipped round them she didn't see a thin arm snaking out until it was too late, her cry muffled too quickly for her to even make a sound, smooth fingers sliding over her lips as she was tugged against someone, pulled behind the curtains, slipping from view. She didn't struggle, calm and controlled as always, nerves trickling through her veins, heightening her senses, alert for any indication who was holding her captive. The hand on her hip drifted lower, into an area they weren't welcome, and Miranda on instinct nipped at the soft palm pressed over her mouth. A gasp echoed in her ear, before a giggle bubbled out.

'I like you when you're feisty.' Andrea's voice danced over her skin, Miranda's nerves melting away only to be replaced with an alternate form of tension, heightened sexual arousal flaring, the need pumping through her moments ago rearing back up, heat searing into each inch of skin Andrea touched. She felt silken lips caress the line of her throat, head instinctually falling to the side, opening up, surrendering to Andrea's lips, her neck taught, a shiver shooting between her thighs as her lovers teeth scraped against the tender skin.

'I could mark you right here, make sure everyone knows your mine. Because you are Miranda every inch of you belongs to me.'

Miranda had never heard words of possession fall from Andrea's lips, fall from anyone's lips for that matter. She'd always been the dominating party, with her previous lovers always holding something back and now always demanding Andrea bow down to her every wish. Now the tables were turned, Andrea's body pressing against her back, words of ownership whispering out. And Miranda knew she was right, her whole body overwhelmed from her lovers touch, every wall folding in an instant the moment Andrea had spoken. She tingled at the thought, neck rolling as Andrea's tongue licking over the column of her throat before flicking under the shell of her ear, a sensitive spot, sending a moan of pleasure rumbling through the older woman.

Andrea giggled, 'You're mine Miranda, right from the top of your silver head.' A subtle kiss stroked over her temple, 'to the tip of you Prada heels.' A thigh nudged between her own, forcing them apart, hand on her hip slipping between her legs, the rough material of her dress grazing against her as she was thrust against Andrea's knee. Miranda gritted her teeth, trying to resist the sensation pulsing its way through her, aching. Andrea was seducing her, and she couldn't, Miranda was meant to be in attendance, one of the prominent figures of the evening, and here she was being ravished by her lover just out of sight of everyone within the room. If only they could see her now, almost whimpering from a simple touch, her ex-assistant holding so much power over her, making the ice queen melt in her hands. She couldn't. As much as she wanted to give in she had to refuse, Andrea couldn't have this power over her, she couldn't need someone so much everything else in her life shattered. She just had to resist for a few hours. Kiss Andrea and send her away, tell her she'd have to wait, keep everything on her terms. But the more Andrea touched her, the less her body listened, leg pressing so deliciously between her thighs, the pressure not enough, dulled by the material of their dresses, her hips bucked slightly, body needing more, while her mind fought against it, trying to ignore the pleasure thrumming between her thighs.

Andrea's hand slipped over her throat tilting her head back, 'Give in Miranda' I can sense you resistance, it won't work. Tonight is on my terms, I'm going to tease you until you crack, and when you do, and you will, I'm going to fuck you till you scream my name.'

Miranda's lips parted, breathing in deep, eyes squeezing tight shut at the image, knowing Andrea followed through on her promises. Suddenly she was whipped round, back colliding with the wall as moist lips slid over hers, tongue delving inside without asking for entrance, taking everything.

Miranda moaned, an overwhelming bolt of desire hammering through her consuming her in heat. She felt the strands of control falling limp from her fingers as she gave in, hands wrapping round her lovers waist only to be torn away and wrenched up, wrists held firmly against the wall either side of her head, Andrea's mouth overly demanding for once directing every inch of the kiss, taking what she wanted, exactly the way she wanted, and Miranda had no choice but to comply with the demands of her lovers lips.

Suddenly Andrea abandoned her, the cool air whipping in, circling the void between them as her lover vanished, fingers falling from her wrists. Miranda reached out automatically, craving more of her touch only to find the air around her empty. Her eyelids fluttered open, the buzzing of voices around her permeating the lusty haze as she remembered where she was, hidden from judging eyes by a thick layer of expensive material hanging from the ceiling. She swallowed eyes darting round, but knew on instinct Andrea wasn't there, the younger woman having darted away leaving her wanting, ever nerve tense and ready to be touched. Her mouth was dry, lips swollen from the force of the kisses. The flavour of Andrea's lipstick lingered, missed with an essence all her own, unique to her lover a flavour her body needed like another fix.

Andrea had given her just enough to keep her wanting, the fatal dose lingering just out of reach until she gave in, surrendered to her lovers demands. She brought her fingers up slipping over her pout, mouth seeming to tingle, stinging. She knew she must look a mess, everything kicking in, knowing she needed to move. She couldn't enter the throng like this; thankful the bathroom was barely a few inches away. She prayed no one was in there now, cowering in fear or not, she wished no one to see her in such a way, knowing Andrea would have mussed her up a little extra on purpose, her devilish side coming to the fore. Miranda would make her pay, her assumption, saying she would crack without question, making her stubborn streak flare up all the more determined not to fold under Andrea's demands. If her lover wanted her she'd have to come and get her she wouldn't come running.

She stepped into the bathroom, cautiously opening to door, ears straining for any noise indicating someone was present. Nothing. She breathed in a sigh of relief, clicking the door locked behind her, not wishing to have anyone walk in until she was sorted. She didn't care for peoples' complaints; they'd have to go elsewhere. She walked up to the mirror, eyes widening at her appearance, lipstick smudged shimmering past the lines of her lips, cheeks flushed tinged rosy pink a startling contrast to her pale skin. Her eyes were shimmering, the blue darkening down, almost steely in colour, pupil dominating most of the eye even in the bright light of the bathroom. She looked drunk, the passion making her pant, breath hitting the glass slightly, steaming up little patches as she leant in and attempted to repair the picture of her face. Her assistants always held her bag, not wishing to carry something so heavy and clumsy with her everywhere, having to greet people was over complicated with that hanging off her arm. But she always kept the necessities on her hidden from view, a pouch buried beneath her dress, containing simple makeup products and her private mobile, never wishing to be without it encase the twins needed her and she was unattainable through her assistants for some reason. This way if it was urgent they had direct contact.

She stroked her fingers through her hair, neatening it out the best she could, each wave sliding smoothly into place, the silver shinning in the lights. It was tamed as much as she could manage, her fringe as unruly as ever, dropping over her left eye, ignoring any attempts to force it to the side. Andrea loved it, always running the wild strands through her fingers saying it was one of the only things brave enough to ignore her demands. It made Miranda smile, the younger woman's love for something so simple, ordering her to never change it. She slipped the light coloured lipstick over her lips a subtle tone, light pink, shimmery just adding a light tint to draw attention to such a feminine feature. Her eyes were ok, fingers flicking at the edges ensuring no mascara had escaped. The blush she could do nothing about, passing it off as make up rather than anything else, and hopefully it would die down once she got her emotions under control, and she would, her lover wouldn't win.

Holding her head high she eyed herself in the mirror, tilting her head to the side, neck slightly red from Andrea's teeth grazing over her skin, her necklace should shield that from view, and no one would guess its origin. She twisted; checking every inch, ensuring everything was in place, the image of perfection before she walked back out knowing every eye would be on her and not all kind and welcoming. Some people in this room were eyeing up the competition, waiting to watch her fall. Steeling herself she walked away, opening the door walking out. There was only a single person in the space between the bathroom and benefit. Their eyes immediately darted to the ground the moment they realised who it was within there presence, treating her like royalty as always. It wasn't something Miranda cared for, bowing down to kiss her shoes just because of who she was, the cowering only lowering her respect for such a person even further but she wasn't willing to change it. It had worked over all the years she'd been at runway, and it was the way it would remain for many years to come. Andrea had broken the rule the day of her interview, standing up to her, and they'd ended up together.

She smiled, blinking lightly as the chandeliers blinded her as she entered the ballroom. The chatter flew around her. But she wasn't interested in entering a conversation immediately; needing a drink, body still jolting, the waves of desire not yet abated. She grasped the stem of champagne glass on her way over to a seat, for once thankful she didn't have her assistants falling over her feet. She settled down, spine straight, head held high surveying the room around her, the gowns, which ones she liked, tones, materials, complimenting the curves, or causing a stunning contrast. Her nose wrinkled at the ones that were dated, eyeing them up with distain, seeing if anyone she knew was wearing such an item. She slowly looked around, lips quirking when her attention was caught, attracting the editor in her greatly, something individual and different, snagging her interest, demanding her eye, ones that hadn't been designed by anyone she was yet aware of; a new name on the scene. She'd get someone to enquire after certain articles, and hunt the designers down.

She was startled out of her perusal as the phone on her leg vibrated over her skin. She pushed down the little tickle of pleasure that flooded her body, the vibration making the inside of her thigh tingle. Andrea had helped her one with it earlier, kissing around the little band as she clipped it on, a garter belt designed specifically for such a purpose. Her eyes darted around ensuring no one was looking at her in a way that they were overly interested in her actions, and slipping her hand beneath the table she slipped the phone from its holder, scanning over the caller ID. She swallowed, as her eyes fell on the name.

Andrea was calling.

------SS--------

**I hope there wasn't too many mistakes...please review SS xx**


	22. On The Line

**_Hey guys sorry i've been so crap this week with the updates, RL has gotten a bit crazy, i'm darting back and forth between home, uni and london over the next few weeks, lots of birthdays and parties and family things along with a few doc appointments thrown in. So I haven't had much time to type, it isn't easy on the train when its packed but i've tried my best. _**

**_I hope this chapter is ok, I've litterally sat down on a sunday evening in my first bit of free time to finish it. i've begun the next chapter of shadow of the night too. I'm sorry everythings taking me longer than normal but i'm trying my best!! _**

**_My beta is very busy with RL now...so this is an unbetaed chappie...i hope it lives up to standard because her magic is irreplacable!! _**

**_hope you enjoy...have like two left now...their smut session is going on longer than planned lol!! when doesn't it with me!_**

**_thanks to the few who review!!! it keeps me going!! and brings a lot of joy to a rather yoyo like existence! (which is about to get a whole lot worse...on my terms though)_**

**_anyway...shutting up now lol_**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett xxx_**

**-------SS------**

**On the line**

Miranda held the phone, vibrating against her palm, the light weight seeming heavier with every second. Half of her wanted to answer, overly aroused, needing to hear her lover's voice, whatever words they'd whisper down the line. The sensible half knew she should ignore it, Andrea was playing games deliberately trying to make her crack, and Miranda wasn't willing to bow down to her.

She gritted her teeth, forcing her determination forward, listening to her head instead of her heart. Her eyes flitted up, a figure catching her attention making their way over intent on chatting.

The phone stopped ringing.

With a sigh of relief she allowed the item to fall from her fingers, landing in her lap getting lost in the fold of her dress. The man came and sat down beside her, hand reaching out, shaking following all the formalities. She shifted slightly, turning to the side, feeling the little object slip between her thighs.

Only to start ringing again.

She twitched, body jolting slightly, the vibration emanating up her legs, overly close to where she wished it wasn't. Desire was pumping through her veins and now her phone was acting as mini vibrator, lost somewhere between her thighs, gradually grinding up closer to her clit, her dress doing hardly anything to dull the sensation.

She clenched her fists, forcing herself to listen to the man as he chatted to her about himself as always. She remembered him from pervious parties, always hunting her out, hansom but overly self centred, hyping up his achievements needing to make them greater than they were.

She shivered, mind plotting, trying to think of ways to remove her phone without looking ludicrous. Fumbling within the folds of her dress fruitlessly hunting for something lying between her legs would not look classy.

She cursed her lover, unable to help the little side of her who assumed Andrea was calling her on purpose, knowing exactly where her mobile was, as impossible as it seemed. She scanned the crowd, eyes narrowed, fidgeting in her chair, right hand gripping on to her thigh in resistance, desperately trying to shift the phone away, ease the sensation grating over her. She breathed in deep, eyes almost watering from the pleasurable pressure. The man opposite seemed oblivious to her behaviour, rambling on in his own world.

She couldn't hold out much longer, a groan bubbling up in her throat.

The phone cut off again.

She breathed a sigh of relief, a moment of peace, one in which she knew would be short lived. Her mind scrambled, she had to remove the man from her vicinity, mind now ordering her to take the call and damn the consequence, even if it was to tell Andrea to leave her alone and stop playing games. God that woman was going to get it when they got home. They wouldn't even make it upstairs. Thank god the twins were away, any peering over the banisters and they'd be scared for life after seeing Miranda's intentions, she was going to make Andrea cum over and over again until she begged for mercy, she just had to survive until the evening was over.

'I apologise but I need to take a call.'

She cut the man off half way through his speech, she remained polite, the man was important even if he annoyed the hell out of her, and Irv wouldn't be impressed if she offended him, as tempting as it was.

'Oh, of course.'

He sat there making no indication of moving, just watching waiting.

She raised her eyebrows, knowing he wouldn't shift without any form of indication. Fortunately he took the hint, feining seeing something else and rising up, walking away without a backwards glance. She sighed in relief, steeling herself before flicking open her phone.

'You're evil.' She was met by a throaty giggle, neeling every nerve, thighs tensing as the sound zeroed between them.

'I know. It didn't seem like you were enjoying the conversation though, I've never seen you so inattentive, not that he noticed.'

'You can see me? Where are you?'

'That would be telling.'

'If you can see me that means you were well aware where my phone was and the fact I couldn't answer it.'

'I only had an inkling of where it was, your jump just confirmed it. I have to say it was overly entertaining to watch, and very hot. Just knowing I was turning you on without touching, making you wet while someone else was sitting only inches away. It takes phone sex to an entirely new level.'

'I don't do such things.'

'What like phone sex, really? So if I told you I'm soaking myself just at the sound of your voice, that wouldn't interest you in anyway? You wouldn't want me to tell you that I'm hidden out of sight, with my hand slowly sliding between my legs.'

Miranda made a strangled sound in her throat, thighs clenching at the thought.

'I'm so wet Miranda, I want you.' She was so breathless, little pants echoing down the line, 'Do you want to know what i'd do to you?'

Miranda remained silent, no longer trusting her voice, her determination to resist slipping away, erotic images sending heat flaring over her skin.

Andrea took her silence as a yes,

'I'd lay you back on the bed, dress thrown up over your hips, panties off heels still on. You'd spread your legs for me, open, wanton, waiting. I'd let my fingers slowly tickle the inside of your thighs teasing you a little, watching your hips buck up in a silent beg. Would you beg me Miranda, ask for what you want? Or force it from me, pushing my head between your thighs, fingers tangling in my hair. You always like to hold on, an illusion of control attempting to guide every touch when you're giving yourself over to me. I'd flick my tongue against your clit before sliding it between your legs, dragging it up slowly; I know how you like it when I take my time. I'd have you moaning Miranda, your pussy lips glistening as you soaked yourself for me. I love touching you, tasting you, watching you come apart in my hands as you orgasm, and you would Miranda, over and over, until your juices dripped down your thighs and I'd lick every drop of essence up.' she paused, breathing in deep before the tone of her voice rumbled down the line once more, 'How's that for phone sex? Are you willing Miranda? Are you willing to let go and let me have you the way I want? If you want it I'll be waiting, you have the key card.'

The line when dead.

Miranda's eyes widened, staring down at the phone in disbelief. No one hung up on her…ever. Everything emotion clamoured for attention, mind battling with her desire, knowing she should be infuriated with Andrea's actions, her assumptions, her teasing, but all that existed was a tug, pulling her towards her, an invisible force like a magnet, impossible to resist.

Her mind reeled over the conversation, Andrea's words laced with seduction, velvet whispers caressing between her legs. She'd mentioned a key card, mind clouding clinging on to wisps of information. She had the key card, how did she have the key card? They hadn't even rented a room, they were meant to be heading home, Roy waiting outside for her to indicate that they wanted to leave. Her body panicked, knowing it needed Andrea's touch, now ignoring the prideful denial that had existed moments ago. She fumbled, hands pressing into her dress, subconsciously hunting out any evidence of the key. Suddenly the phone vibrated in her lap, a brief burst. Giving up her hunt she flipped it open, eyes rippling over the message.

'In the tie at the back.'

She frowned, eyes flicking up, scanning lightly for any attention, especially that of her lovers lingering somewhere just out of sight.

Slowly she slipped her arm behind her, wincing slightly at the tug on her muscles, arm now at an awkward angle as she slipped her fingers under the sash, feeling for the illusive object.

A surge of triumph flooded through her when the cool plastic slid between her fingers, tainted with a stab of irritation, now well aware of how and when it got there, their little snogging –she flinched at the word- session moments ago. Her lover had been planning this all evening.

But she was beyond caring, phone call on constant repeat within her mind, keeping her body simmering, just below boiling point ready for her lover's hands to turn up the heat and help her bubble over.

Everything about her demanded she give in, needing to relinquish the reigns, let her lover take control. So desperate, longing, aching with suppressed desire, she couldn't get through another minute without it.

So with a sigh of defeat, she rose from her seat, slipping through the crowd, ignoring all unwelcome distractions, wanting nothing but Andrea. Wanting her lips on her, hands trailing over her skin, dipping between her thighs, thrusting between her folds. She needed it now.

Her control had slipped, and, knowing what was waiting for her, for once in her life, she didn't care.

TBC

-----------SS----------

Please review


	23. The Upper Hand

**_I is a baaaack....but only for a second..like dive in dive out lol!! i've had a few requests to finish this one...and some ppl said they liked it on another site so I thought i'd get my little wacky act into gear and actually write something other than economics (tis my degree and as boring as anything)...i have scrabbled for some time to actually sit down and write cos i've been so busy for ages with essays n revision for recent exams...-jumps on em- but they're over for now. I had this weekend off and I wrote what I could the rest of the time I slept cos i've been exhasuted and worked myself into the ground. Life is very stressful but it was nice to take a break and go wondering back into the world of Mirandy :)._**

**_I will finish shadow of the night too...and all my house fics eventually RL is just rediculously demanding atm cos its my final year sigh...worky worky!! _**

**_I'm actually feeling pretty good with myself right now -Puffs up with pride- cos I put a lot of effort in with my exams...i'll probably get crap results but hey i can say I tried and right now thats good enough for me. I'm on a positive kick cos thats the recent advice been given to me. cognitive behavioural therapy stuffy lol...change my way of thinking!!! so thats what i'm doing! :). and look at the fic isn't it perdy!! it was polished by outuendo_11 (or millie on here)...she says theres a sexual element in it but i can't see it can u :P. heehheee_**

**_right tis off to bed for me....earlish night for once (the 5am nights have finally gotten to me sigh). Hope you enjoy the chapter, and its in character and the grammar is good and stuff. I'm trying hard to make sure they're ok when I post them. I know how frustrating silly mistakes can be!! I hope its hot....theres a little bit of chilly pepper in there somewhere lol. oh oh and someone said my stuff is a little bit too pure smut sometimes...and i agree....but this um...is still kinda on that side lol...very much so!! but i have taken it on board and I will try to write a bit more of a different style fic too. Shadow of the night is a little more emotional but its more AU/magical kinda fic...I do have a more emotional one in process and maybe I might do a big one but only if I have the time...so not in the near future lol!!_**

**_there should be like an epilogue after this n thats it. Please review peeps tis what I write for...a little bit of sunshine on an otherwise bleak and dreary day lol_**

**_anyway...shutting up now :D hehee _**

**_enjoy_**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett xxx_**

**_-------------SS-------------_**

**The Upper Hand**

The hallway went on for miles; bright blue eyes darted around in search of the illusive number; many identical doors teasing her as she crept along hunting for the room with her lover inside. Miranda could hear her breath echoing in her ears, harsh and fast, in time with the soft footfalls of her heels on the carpet. She clung to the key card like a life line, her tight grip causing the plastic to score into her fingers but her mind was numb to the pain consumed by a single emotion. Desire was bubbling under her skin churning within her stomach, the sensation rippling over her body like a spell.

Sweat trickled between her breasts, the insides of her thighs slick as her body burned. Andrea's words lingered around her, a seductive caress ricocheting off the walls of her mind. With a free hand she tugged at the top of her dress, her clothes suddenly feeling too tight and overly rough as they brushed up against her skin. It was torturous, her body demanding immediate attention, pushed beyond the point of control her basic instincts driving her into Andrea's arms. Her pride had crumbled, all control torn from her grip, her lover's lips laced with poison. Andrea was a drug in her system, one her body constantly craved.

Finally she arrived, the golden number shining out like a beacon as she walked the last meter. Breathing in deep she drew upon the reservoir of control buried deep down, easing the tension away from her nerves clinging to the ounce of the icon she had left. Andrea may have won by getting her here, but that was only half the battle. Andrea had been teasing her all evening, and if she thought Miranda would just roll over and beg for her attentions she had another thing coming. Forcing her shaking fingers to steady she slipped the card into the lock, the click reverberating within the silence around her as she stepped inside.

--------------------------------

Andy heard her before she'd even approached the door, her footsteps recorded to memory, the subtle shift of her shoes a pattern unique to the woman who wore them. The sound that instilled fear within many assistants only caused Andy to tremble in anticipation, a kindle to the embers licking between her thighs.

The lights were low allowing her to linger in the shadows lying in wait. The telephone conversation had been torture, teasing Miranda only serving to set herself on edge, limbs shaking with pent up tension desperate to release her desire on the woman about to enter. She was coiled like a spring, lust lingering low in her abdomen. Her clothes were littered on the floor around her feet having stripped them off moments ago. Her dress was neatly placed on the back of the couch, not wishing to receive Miranda's wrath if she left a couple of thousand dollar gown lying on the floor, discarded without care. Sex or no sex, it was more than her life was worth.

She heard the click of the lock, the sound cracking through the air like electricity, sparking her into action. She saw the flash of silver, pale skin and flowing silk entering the room. Her hands snuck out of the darkness, gripping onto the woman she wanted and tugging her into her arms. Miranda was hers for the evening, to tease and torture, returning the favour from many nights ago. One thing Andy was certain of, it would be the sweetest revenge she'd ever tasted.

----------------------------------

Miranda didn't even have a chance to cry out, strong fingers twisting into her silver curls tugging her back, the momentum sending her crashing into the wall followed by the weight of another pinning her in place, lips pressing hard over her own before being abandoned, teeth scraping along the line of her throat, fingers forcing her head back asking no questions, bending her body to their will. Fingers fumbled in the zip of her dress, tugging it down, the noise a counterpoint to their breathing. The air was static charged with energy, Miranda's control floating from her fingers, mind unable to scrabble any of her former resistance, body already singing under Andrea's fingertips.

The top of her gown crumpled, slipping down to her waist, bra unclipped and tossed, the cold air tickling her nipples before Andrea's warm palm cupped her right breast, holding the weight in her hand as she stroked her thumb over the tight bud, the sensation making Miranda hiss through her teeth, chest arching up into Andrea's hands causing a breathless giggle from the younger woman to flutter over her skin. The noise sunk into her mind flaring up an element of defiance not wishing to give in so easily to Andrea's demands, suddenly feeling weak to her desire. She bucked as her arms coming up to Andrea's shoulders intent on taking control, body twisting, trying to force Andrea's grip from her hair. This couldn't be happening, her body wishing to stay where it was, give in, let Andrea take everything. She kept control at all times, never letting anyone take it, especially her husbands' and here she was having it ripped from her fingers by a woman half her age. She couldn't give in, she refused to, mind fighting against the haze as she pushed herself forward, lips pressing forcefully against her lovers, distracting, determined to wriggle from Andrea's grasp.

She was barely even allowed a moments struggle, her battle for dominance futile and weak as she was spun, gasping as her breasts were pressed up against the cold wall Andrea now flush against her back, the heat of her body burning into her skin as her lips trailed over Miranda's shoulders. Andrea's right hand was wrapped around her wrists, locking them to her lower back in a tight grip while her other hand snaked lower fumbling in the vast material of her dress, forcing it up around her hips, the cold air whipping between Miranda's legs, a sudden counterpoint to the heat that flared between them. Her muscles were twitching, already soaked between her thighs, aching for Andrea's touch. She didn't want to play, her patience rapidly running out, vulnerable and exposed, open to anything Andrea wished. Her shoulders flexed, trying to rip her wrists from between Andrea's fingers. Her efforts were met with nothing but a giggle, Andrea's breath dancing down over her collar bone, causing the curls at the back of her neck to flutter in the light breeze.

'It's not easy is it? Being vulnerable, totally at the mercy of someone else's desires?'

The tip of Andrea's tongue flicked out, grazing a path along the side of Miranda's neck. Miranda bit her lip resisting the urge to tilt her head to the side, grant access, a silent beg for Andrea's attention.

'Do you know what I desire Miranda?' she paused, nuzzling against her hair before nipping the edge of the older woman's earlobe, 'You, wet and swollen, my fingers buried between your thighs, my name on your lips, pleading with me to let you cum.'

She twisted the material at Miranda's waist, slipping her hand beneath it, her fingers curling around Miranda's hip pulling them hard against her own, triggering a cry, torn from Miranda's throat, dry, rumbling over her resistance.

'And you will Miranda, you'll be so wet, dripping, your body tingling as I slowly lick the inside of your thighs, your essence coating my tongue. You know how much I love to taste you Miranda; you're one of my favourite flavours.'

Andrea's foot jerked between Miranda's heels, a sharp kick forcing her thighs open as she thrust a knee between them hovering an inch away from Miranda's core.

'Do you want to cum Miranda?'

Miranda grit her teeth, fighting the instinct to grind down, her legs trembling as she fought a losing battle. Andrea's leg jolted, nudging against her clit, a sudden shot of pleasure thrumming its way through her before being whipped away, a whimper rippling from between her teeth. 'Admit it Miranda, just say it once and I'll give you what you need, do you want me to fuck you Miranda, make you cum harder than ever before? Say it, just one little sentence.'

She was teasing, knee tickling against Miranda's clit, the lace of her panties rough and the lack of pressure unbearable. Andrea's hand slipped lower, fingers slowly walking their way down, the young woman's shallow breaths rumbling into the heavy air around them. 'Let me Miranda, give in,' Andrea's hand thrust between her thighs, thumb mashing against Miranda's clit, snapping all resolve within the older woman, her back flexing as her head fell back, the breathless plea ripped from her lips.

'Please.'

'Please what?'

Miranda remained silent, panting, heart now a constant thrum within her chest,

'Say it Miranda, I know you can, you have a dirty mouth when your mind loses control of it,'

It was vulgar, undignified but she didn't care, body pushed beyond the point of control. 'For god sake please just fuck m-.'

She didn't have time to finish the sentence, Andrea's hand falling from her wrists, tugging on her hips pulling Miranda hard against her thigh, rhythmic pressure against her pussy, nerves already over sensitive, the sudden sensation firing chemicals through her system. Her head fell forward, hands coming up to brace herself against the wall, hips rolling as she ground down, all sense lost mind focused on nothing but the feeling between her legs, desperate for relief. Andrea's fingers slipped back between her thighs, fingers grinding against her, though her panties, focusing on her clit, circling, another pleasure point flooding her skin, dragging her under as she drowned from Andrea's touch, she couldn't breath, mind going dizzy starved for oxygen as her back hit against Andrea's hips, 'Cum for me Miranda,' the whispered words were enough, Miranda's head flying back, lips parting in a cry uncaring of who heard, a light blowing behind her eyes as her hips jerked, her orgasm hitting her hard.

She didn't have time to catch her breath, Andrea flipping her round, disorientated, fingers forcing her dress out the way once more before plunging beneath the line of her panties, fingers slipping through her folds with ease before thrusting two fingers inside of her, quickly followed by a third. It was rough, fast, furious, just how Miranda wanted it. Her head rested against the wall as Andrea forced her up on to the tips of toes, almost out of her heels, legs tensing with every thrust. Her throat was dry, the little cries raspy from the squeaks of pleasure leaking out as she fucked herself against Andrea's fingers. She could feel her juices coating the inside her thighs Andrea's wrist coated slick as she slid against her skin. She felt her lovers fingers flex, burrowing deeper. Suddenly Andrea's lips closed over her own, brief breathless kisses, tongues tangling in the open air as Andrea's slid over her own before pressing her hips against Miranda's, the pressure only forcing her hand harder against Miranda, Andrea's lips swallowing Miranda's cry as she came for the second time.

Her body was burning, light headed as she stumbled in her heels, thinking it was over.

She thought wrong.

With a growl Andrea tugged her forward away from the wall, forcing her legs into action, weak and numb she couldn't fight, pushed to the side and back until her legs hit the bed. She lost her balance, heel hooking in the carpet causing her to tumble to the side, almost hitting the mattress face first but her arms flew out, unsteadily holding herself up on her hands and knees, her mind dizzy but still sensing Andrea as she quickly followed. Miranda's dress was already flung up over her back and she could feel Andrea's fingers fumbled in the elastic edges of her panties tugging them down to her knees. She crawled between Miranda's thighs, forcing them open as she Andrea leaned forward tongue flicking out burrowing between her folds.

It was too much, too sensitive, Miranda jerked away in an attempt to crawl forward but Andrea wasn't having it, her hands fastening onto Miranda's hips holding her in place, mouth working relentlessly, lapping at the inside of her thighs. Her words from moments ago were hazy within Miranda's mind, the sudden memory causing Miranda's fingers to fist in the sheets, her upper body lowering to the mattress as she rocked her hips harder against Andrea's mouth. A violent thrust forced her hand up, slamming into the head board holding her in place only adding to the momentum. It didn't take long, Miranda's body already on fire, nerves rubbed raw, all it took was Andrea's teeth grinding against her clit and she snapped, voice long gone, Andrea's name escaping breathlessly into the covers. Darkness crept at the corner of her vision, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as her body trembled from a pleasure overload as she collapsed. She was barely aware of Andrea's hands slowly tugging Miranda's dress from her body, sliding the panties from her legs and taking her shoes along with it leaving her naked, Miranda's body scrabbling for oxygen as her mind clawed its way back into the realms of reality.

---------------------

Andy crashed down onto the bed, her clothes piled next to Miranda's. Her mouth twisted into a smug grin as her tongue snaked out, tasting the lingering flavour of her lover

'Revenge is a wonderful thing.'

Miranda's head popped up, eyes still dazed, 'Revenge?'

'Next time you tie me up think of the consequences,' Andy grinned as Miranda's eyebrow jumped up,

Miranda's head tilted to the side, contemplative, her eyes narrowed, hair mussed, looking thoroughly fucked as her eyes raked over Andrea's body. Her lips twitched, 'With that kind of consequence I think I'll do it more often. You're revenge is an additive thing.'

Andy laid back, eyes slipping shut as she sighed, 'Everyone else seems to think so' her eye cracked open a smile on her lips, preparing for Miranda's retort, only to see a pillow flying squarely at her head. It hit her square on the nose, a muffle squeal ringing out as her arms flapped, tugging it away from her face. Miranda was curled up, eyes closed, the picture of innocence except for the slight curl in the corner of her mouth. Andy slid over, arms wrapping round Miranda's waist placing a kiss to Miranda's temple before whispering in her ear.

'I'll get you for that.'

The last thing she heard was a light little laugh, the subtle shake of Miranda's body within her arms as she answered.

'God I hope so.'

TbC

----------------SS-----------

Go on press the review button....u know u wanna....theres cookies in it for u :P. Munch munch...


End file.
